Ne m'oublie pas
by Caroline Sable Diogene
Summary: Suite de l'histoire originale, Terry a épousé Suzanne par devoir, Candy est fiancée et prête à se marier. Terry au bord du gouffre va enfin lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur, est-il trop tard? Vous le saurez en lisant cette histoire, bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour lecteurs et lectrices curieux de ma ou mes fictions, celle-ci est entièrement écrite depuis une dizaine d'années. Elle est la première que j'ai osé poster sur des forums de Candy français bien qu'elle soit ma deuxième histoire chronologiquement, ma première idée étant " Nous l'avions rêvé" mais que j'ai mis 13 ans à terminer après maints remaniements pour avoir l'histoire idéale que je voulais._

 _Pour cette histoire, qui est aussi une suite des dessins animés et mangas crées par Mizuki et Igarashi, Terry a accompli son devoir en épousant Suzanne mais ce mariage n'est pas une réussite. La non réciprocité de son amour rend Suzanne frustrée, jalouse et odieuse. Elle va jusqu'à accuser son mari du pire. Candy est prête à débuter une nouvelle vie, fiancée, lorsqu'elle Terry vient lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Que va-t-elle faire alors? Est-ce que l'amour est mort ou pas?_

 _Vous pourrez le découvrir avec "Ne m'oublie pas", je posterai régulièrement mes chapitres jusqu'au mot fin, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

 _Diogène_

 _ **Ne m'oublie pas**_

 _ **Première partie**_

 _ **« Le meilleur moyen de trouver l'amour est de le donner, le meilleur moyen de le perdre est de le retenir prisonnier et le meilleur moyen de le garder est de lui donner des ailes (Nancy Sims)**_

 **OoOoOoO**

Le jeune homme grimaça en lisant l'article de ce journal mondain. Il alluma nerveusement une cigarette en parcourant les trois lignes puis le remit sur la table. Il retint l'envie de se précipiter dans la chambre de sa femme pour le lui jeter au visage, elle serait trop contente encore de constater comme sa vengeance avait atteint son but. Il préféra l'ignorer encore une fois et fuir cet appartement où il étouffait. Il était tôt pour aller se saouler mais il mit son blouson de cuir et décida d'aller voir ce journaliste qui travaillait dans ce journal, peut-être qu'il en saurait plus sur cette information si douloureuse pour lui. Une heure après il allait acheter un billet de train pour Chicago. Il y en avait un qui partait dans quatre heures, juste le temps de rentrer chez lui préparer une valise et dire une fois pour toutes à sa femme qu'elle ne le serait plus longtemps, il allait divorcer et enfin terminer cette ridicule pièce de théâtre entamée contre son gré il y a presque trois ans. Quand il quitta à nouveau son appartement, il était à la fois soulagé d'avoir enfin osé choisir mais aussi angoissé à l'idée d'arriver encore trop tard. Néanmoins, il était décidé à aller au bout et de ne plus regretter, faute d'avoir été clair. Cette fois, elle saurait le fond de son cœur et déciderait selon le sien uniquement. Pendant tout le trajet, il revécut le passé, le bon, trop court et le mauvais, si long. Quand le train arriva en gare de Chicago il faisait nuit, il s'installa dans un hôtel puis prit une douche et repartit se restaurer légèrement et sans boire une seule goutte d'alcool cette fois. Il marcha ensuite longtemps dans les rues de la ville avant d'oser poster sa lettre dans une boite puis d'aller dormir et attendre un signe qui viendrait ou pas.

 **OoOoOoO**

La jeune femme sursauta en parcourant l'enveloppe, elle reconnaissait cette écriture, elle était unique. Unique comme celui auquel elle appartenait. Elle scruta autour d'elle, sa tante était concentrée sur ses toasts beurrés et sa tasse de thé, son père adoptif lisait les cours de la bourse et la bonne, après avoir déposé le courrier repartait à la cuisine avec le reste de porridge. La jeune femme glissa alors furtivement la missive dans la poche de sa jupe puis finit son thé en se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. Elle n'avait plus du tout faim subitement et repoussa son assiette en s'excusant puis se levant. Albert lui sourit en opinant, sa tante le fit sans lever les yeux. Une fois sortie de la salle à manger, elle grimpa vivement l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre puis s'assit sur le lit en sortant la lettre de sa poche. Elle l'observa longtemps, la peur et la curiosité bataillaient dans sa tête. Puis en sentant son cœur accélérer encore plus en elle, elle la décacheta. Une seule feuille en sortit et quelques lignes seulement la noircissait.

 _ **« Chère Candy,**_

 _ **Je regrette de bouleverser à nouveau ta vie mais je dois absolument te parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis à Chicago, au La Salle Hôtel, chambre 207, sous un nom d'emprunt, Graham Grant. J'y resterai jusqu'à la fin du mois. Si tu décides de ne pas venir, tant pis pour moi, cette fois je repartirai à jamais de ta vie, je te le promets. Mais si tu veux me laisser une dernière chance de te dire la vérité, la mienne et pas celles des autres, alors viens s'il te plaît ou écris-moi pour me donner un rendez-vous, je serai discret, je ne veux que ton bonheur tu sais !**_

 _ **TG. »**_

 _« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Terry ! Pourquoi te manifestes-tu quand j'ai enfin décidé de passer à autre chose ? »_

Elle laissa couler ses larmes puis relut la lettre à n'en plus finir.

 **OoOoOoO**

Deux semaines étaient passées, il restait trois jours avant que ce mois de septembre ne laisse place à octobre. Terry n'y croyait plus mais il ne repartirait pas avant l'échéance, pour ne plus pouvoir regretter. Il s'obligea encore à aller déjeuner, il ne boirait toujours pas mais fumerait encore beaucoup pour s'empêcher de fuir. Le temps était aussi gris que son cœur mais la température était douce encore. Il marcha jusqu'à son restaurant tranquille, avala une salade et un beignet aux pommes avec un café crème puis retourna à nouveau à l'hôtel. Il franchit la porte et sentit son cœur accélérer en voyant le garçon de l'accueil lui faire un signe. Il prit la lettre qu'il lui tendit, elle était arrivée il y a quinze minutes, apportée par un petit coursier. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit nerveusement l'enveloppe vierge.

 _ **« Monsieur Grant,**_

 _ **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se revoir mais je ne peux pas non plus être celle qui fuit la vérité quelle qu'elle soit. Venez ce soir au Lincoln Park, vers dix-neuf heures, devant la statue d'Abraham Lincoln, j'y serai.**_

 _ **CNA »**_

 _« Merci Candy ! Ça me suffit pour trouver assez de courage en moi pour te convaincre ! Oh ! Enfin une lueur dans ce ciel sombre ! »_

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**OoOoOoO**

Il était arrivé à cet ultime rendez-vous une demi-heure avant et comptait les secondes qui le séparaient encore d'elle. Quand sa montre indiqua enfin dix-neuf heures, il scruta chaque silhouette. Dix minutes passèrent encore, elle avait dit: vers dix-neuf heures; il refit le tour de la statue puis son cœur tressauta en apercevant la fine silhouette s'approcher. Elle portait un manteau noir et un chapeau cloche assorti, elle avait la tête baissée mais il la reconnaissait d'instinct. Elle s'approcha de lui et il entendit enfin à nouveau sa voix.

\- Je suis venue Terry mais je n'aurais pas dû, je le regrette déjà ! Que veux-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, te dire ma vérité, le fond de mon cœur car je ne peux pas supporter que tu te maries avec un autre.

\- Tu voudrais que je reste vieille fille toute ma vie alors que toi tu es marié avec elle ?

\- Non, je voudrais seulement que tu te maries avec moi, je t'aime trop et pour toujours. Je vais divorcer de Suzanne et je te supplie de m'attendre pour pouvoir t'épouser.

\- Divorcer ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Elle t'aime ! Elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Elle a sacrifié une jambe pour toi !

\- Elle ne m'aime plus depuis longtemps, je n'ai été qu'un caprice pour elle, elle me fait mener un enfer et je ne retournerai plus jamais près d'elle, elle a assez profité de ma culpabilité, c'est terminé, j'ai assez payé.

\- Que dis-tu ? Un caprice ? Je n'y crois pas Terry, c'est impossible, elle semblait si sincère, si digne de t'aimer ! Non ! Tu exagères, tu devrais retourner la voir et régler les choses avec elle, c'est sûrement un malentendu.

\- Le malentendu c'est de l'avoir épousée, d'avoir été assez stupide et faible pour te laisser partir, c'est ça le malentendu !

\- Terry ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, tu devais t'occuper d'elle, tu as fait ton devoir et moi je n'aurais pas accepté que tu la sacrifies, pas plus avant que maintenant !

\- Mais je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, elle est égoïste, mesquine, jalouse et menteuse, elle n'est pas comme toi, elle ne mérite plus ce sacrifice!

\- Ça suffit maintenant Terry ! Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait pour la rendre heureuse comme tu me l'as promis ? T'es-tu comporté comme un mari exemplaire où est-ce que ce que tous les journaux racontent de toi est vrai ? Es-tu exempt de torts Terry ? Dis-moi !

Il blêmit mais ôta sa casquette pour lui dire dans les yeux :

\- Non Candy, je ne suis pas un mari exemplaire c'est vrai mais… jamais je ne lui ai fait croire que je l'aimais, elle savait que je n'éprouvais pas pour elle d'amour, juste une amitié. J'ai été sincère mais elle a voulu que je l'épouse quand même tout en le sachant. Ensuite, j'ai essayé d'être au moins un mari tendre et prévoyant, je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne supporte plus que je ne veuille pas d'elle dans… mon lit, c'est ça qui a été insupportable pour elle et qui a fait qu'elle a fini par me détester et a voulu se venger. J'ai supporté encore six mois ses méchancetés mais… il y en a eu une de trop qui m'a fait… aller moi aussi me réfugier dans d'autres semblants de réconforts. C'est… quand elle a volé mon harmonica pour le jeter dans l'Hudson. Ça je ne l'ai pas supporté car c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de toi !

\- Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle releva la tête et il vit enfin son visage, ses yeux et son air horrifié d'entendre ça.

\- Je suis désolé d'être aussi cru Candy mais je te jure que je dis la vérité, hélas !

\- Terry ! Ce que tu me dis est triste à pleurer mais… tu me le dis trop tard, je vais me marier !

\- Je sais mais… es-tu sûre de… l'aimer assez pour te lier à lui toute ta vie ?

\- Evidemment que j'en suis sûre !

Il blêmit encore et recula de sa vue.

\- Ah !

\- Terry ! Je t'ai aimé très fort et si longtemps ! Probable que je t'aime encore mais… quand j'ai rencontré… Philip… je… n'avais plus une seule raison de croire que la vie nous redonnerait une chance et… après une grande lutte avec moi-même, j'ai laissé mon cœur s'ouvrir et… il est très gentil et m'aime vraiment alors…

\- N'en dis pas plus Candy ! Je ne doute pas qu'il t'aime, c'est si facile de t'aimer, tu es si… unique ! Je comprend et je suis heureux pour toi, tu as tenu ta promesse, je préfère que tu sois heureuse même avec un autre.

\- Terry ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, repartir mais pas près de Suzanne, juste vers le théâtre, mon seul plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas Candy, je ne vais pas aller me saouler, j'ai fini aussi tout ça, je te le promets, je me contenterai juste du tabac pour calmer mes nerfs. Et vu que je n'ai plus d'harmonica !

\- Je peux t'en offrir un nouveau si tu veux ?

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère partir tel que je suis venu, sans rien de plus. Adieu Candy, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, sincèrement.

\- Adieu Terry ! Essaie quand même d'ouvrir la porte de ton cœur, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un nouvel amour si tu te fais confiance. Il n'y a pas que moi et Suzanne dans ce monde, heureusement !

\- La vie nous le dira Candy ! Adieu mademoiselle taches de son, merci d'avoir mis du soleil dans ma vie !

Il ne s'attarda pas pour ne pas encore lui offrir le spectacle de ses larmes, il regrettait déjà tellement d'être venu lui faire de la peine pour rien. Il retourna à l'hôtel, emballa ses affaires et partit vers la gare en espérant trouver vite un train pour New York. Il lui faudrait quand même attendre six heures demain matin mais il préféra ne pas retourner à l'hôtel et erra dans les rues en se retenant de ne pas aller cuver, mais il lui avait promis et même si elle ne le saurait pas, il tenait à enfin honorer cette promesse-ci puisque toutes les autres avaient été trahies.

Il s'éloigna des bars et partit vers les quais en regardant l'eau sombre avec envie, il aurait voulu s'y noyer s'il n'avait pas promis de continuer sa route. L'avenir allait être encore plus sombre, il resterait donc seul toujours mais la solitude était son amie, sa seule amie. Il alluma une cigarette et récita un poème de **Charles Baudelaire** appelé :

 _ **« Recueillement.**_

 _ **« Sois sage, ô ma Douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille.**_

 _ **« Tu réclamais le Soir ; il descend ; le voici :**_

 _ **« Une atmosphère obscure enveloppe la ville,**_

 _ **« Aux uns portant la paix, aux autres le souci.**_

 _ **« Pendant que des mortels la multitude vile,**_

 _ **« Sous le fouet du Plaisir, ce bourreau sans merci,**_

 _ **« Va cueillir des remords dans la fête servile,**_

 _ **« Ma douleur, donne-moi la main ; viens par ici,**_

 _ **« Loin d'eux. Vois se pencher les défuntes années,**_

 _ **« Sur les balcons du ciel, en robes surannées ;**_

 _ **« Surgir du fond des eaux le regret souriant ;**_

 _ **« Le Soleil moribond s'endormir sous une arche,**_

 _ **« Et, comme un long linceul traînant à l'Orient,**_

 _ **« Entends, ma chère, entends la douce nuit qui marche. »**_

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait déclamé trop fort car un type l'applaudit et lui lança une pièce. Terry le salua et ramassa son obole. Il la mit dans sa poche, ce sera le seul souvenir matériel de cette nuit mortelle. Il repartit vers la gare et s'installa sur un banc, la tête sur son sac en attendant son train.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy avait regardé Terry partir et dès qu'elle ne le vit plus, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle faillit lui courir après mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir encore ses choix, il était trop tard hélas. Elle repartit le cœur lourd en espérant qu'il finisse par l'oublier sinon il ne sera jamais heureux.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**oOOOo**

Terry se réveilla alors qu'il avait senti quelqu'un qui lui fouillait les poches. Il se redressa et vit une ombre s'enfuir. Il vérifia ses poches et jura, en effet, il venait de se faire voler son portefeuille. Dedans il y avait ses papiers d'identité, le billet de train et deux cent dollars. Il n'avait plus que son sac contenant quelques vêtements et ceux qu'il portait, sinon plus rien pour lui donner une identité ni pour payer son train. Il soupira, à moins de tenter de prendre le train sans billet et risquer d'en être jeté, il ne lui restait plus d'autre choix que d'aller à la police pour porter plainte et demander qu'on contacte sa mère à New York pour lui envoyer d'urgence un mandat. Il regarda sa montre, le voleur ne l'avait pas prise heureusement, il était six heures dix. Il partit à la recherche d'un commissariat.

 **oOOOo**

Le lendemain matin à sept heures, Candy fut surprise de voir encore une lettre venant de New York lui étant destinée. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas l'écriture de Terry sur l'enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à la fin des trois pages recto verso, la signature de Suzanne Grandchester. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle lui écrivait et lit vite les premières lignes. Elle lâcha alors un cri d'indignation en voyant que Suzanne la prévenait que Terry avait fui le domicile conjugal après l'avoir frappée et insultée alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elle rajoutait aussitôt que ce n'était pas la première insulte, depuis le début de leur mariage il le faisait et il l'avait déjà giflée plusieurs fois quand il était ivre. Mais là, elle l'accusait en plus de coups de pieds dans le ventre et de l'avoir traînée par les cheveux à terre. Suivait un long étalage d'humiliations. Elle l'accusait de boire tous les jours, d'infidélités constantes avec des prostituées, de jouer au poker et d'avoir perdu une partie de ses économies à elle à ce jeu. Enfin, elle prévenait Candy que Terry n'avait pas supporté de lire sur le journal que son amour de jeunesse se fiance avec un autre homme et qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait aller la voir pour tenter de la persuader de renoncer à cet homme pour lui et ainsi lui faire encore du mal à elle aussi.

Candy eut la nausée, elle ne crut pas une seconde que Suzanne disait la vérité. Terry, malgré ses faiblesses ne frapperait jamais ainsi une femme, pas lui. En plus, elle prétendait être enceinte de lui alors qu'il lui avait avoué ne jamais l'avoir touchée. Elle le croyait, elle avait vu ses yeux et l'effort qu'il avait fait sur lui-même pour taire sa fierté et lui dire toute la vérité. Et l'accuser de venir pour lui faire du mal, quel ignominie ! Alors qu'il avait encore ravalé sa fierté, accepté son rejet et même lui avait souhaité d'être heureuse. Lui qui était si droit, si sincère !

Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau, elle avait tellement mal de constater comme Terry avait vécu un enfer suite à son choix de le laisser à Suzanne. Quelle erreur ! Elle s'inquiéta de son avenir, si Suzanne utilisait ces accusations pour aussi l'empêcher de divorcer, son supplice ne s'arrêterait pas là. De telles accusations pouvaient même le mener à encore pire si on la croyait elle plutôt que lui. Était-elle vraiment enceinte d'abord ?

 _« Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber cette fois, tout ça c'est de ma faute, je dois le retrouver et qu'il sache que je le crois innocent de tout ce qu'elle l'accuse ! Oh ! Terry ! Mon pauvre amour ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres toute ta vie, tu ne mérites pas ça ! »_

Elle attrapa un manteau, son chapeau et son sac et dévala l'escalier. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne et put filer de la maison sans avoir à s'expliquer. Elle partit au La Salle Hotel et ne fut pas étonnée d'apprendre que monsieur Grant avait quitté l'hôtel hier soir après avoir réglé sa note. Le réceptionniste n'en savait pas plus, elle partit alors vers la gare voir si un train pour New York était parti depuis hier soir. Elle constata une fois sur place qu'un train était parti il y a deux heures et ne douta pas que Terry soit dedans. Elle soupira, encore une fois elle arrivait trop tard. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus et alla acheter un billet pour le prochain train qui partirait demain matin à huit heures. Il lui restait moins de vingt-quatre heures pour expliquer ce voyage à sa famille et à Philip. Elle ressortit ensuite de la gare et retourna à sa voiture. Elle ne vit pas l'homme assis sur un banc en face, la tête entre les mains et il ne la vit pas non plus. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait sa portière, l'homme se souvint de la pièce qu'on lui avait donné suite à sa déclamation du poème de Baudelaire et il releva la tête en fouillant sa poche. Il vit alors Candy monter dans une voiture et détesta ce hasard qui l'obligeait à la revoir encore une dernière fois en plein jour pour bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait perdu. Car elle était en plein soleil plus belle encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé, belle à se damner. Il soupira mais n' imagina pas une seconde qu'elle était là pour le chercher, il ne l'avait pas vue sortir de la gare et quand bien même, ce ne pouvait être pour lui. Car elle avait été claire, elle ne l'aimait plus, elle aimait un autre homme, un plus digne d'elle et qui saurait la rendre heureuse. Il regarda la voiture partir, elle conduisait elle même, elle semblait avoir su rester indépendante tout en devenant l'héritière d'une famille aisée et reconnue par le gotha, il était fier d'elle mais pas étonné, elle était si merveilleuse. Inspiré, il lança la pièce en l'air en se disant, pile pour continuer, face pour oublier enfin. Il ne quitta pas la pièce des yeux mais elle roula sous le banc et il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour la récupérer. Elle était sur sa face pile, il soupira mais accepta son destin.

 _« Très bien, je repars à New York demain si ma mère m'envoie l'argent aujourd'hui. Mais je jure que plus jamais je n'aimerai, ça fait trop mal et ce n'est pas pour moi sauf au théâtre. Je suis un tragédien dans l'âme, je serai le plus grand tragédien, ce sera mon seul but et avec mon sac si plein de souffrance, ce devrait être possible ! »_

 **oOOOo**

Candy ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Philip. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'elle devait aller à New York car un ami avait des problèmes et qu'elle devait l'aider, il lui rappela qu'ils devaient se marier dans trois semaines.

\- Mais je serai rentrée à temps Philip ! Je ne pars que quelques jours, le temps de régler les choses.

\- Candy, je trouve que tu exagères. Tu m'as juste dit maintenant que tu as un ami à New York, un grand ami à ce que je comprends et je ne l'apprend que maintenant.

\- C'est que je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir mais… il a besoin de moi, comprends-moi !

\- J'aimerais bien ma chérie mais je voudrais pour ça en savoir davantage, tu me le dois. Tu ne peux pas partir avec si peu d'informations à m'offrir, je suis ton futur mari quand même !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails maintenant, ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas mais je ne peux pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Mais je le ferai à mon retour je te le promets, fais-moi confiance !

\- Ce n'est pas correct de te laisser partir seule à New York, j'accepte de le faire si tu me dis exactement ce que tu comptes y faire, sinon je refuse que tu y ailles !

\- Quoi ? Tu voudrais m'interdire d'aller aider un ami à New York ? Tu n'es pas mon père je te signale !

\- En tant que ton fiancé, j'ai le droit de ne pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi qui porterait atteinte à ta réputation et la mienne, vu que je ne sais pas qui est cet ami tombé du ciel et ce que tu comptes faire avec lui à New York. Ton père le connaît au moins cet ami ?

\- Parfaitement et il te dira que c'est quelqu'un de bien .

\- Très bien alors allons lui demander ce qu'il en pense !

\- Mais évidemment !

Une fois dans le bureau d'Albert, Candy réalisa qu'elle allait devoir lui dire à lui toute la vérité pour qu'il accepte qu'elle parte à New York. Philip l'avait suivie et l'empêcha de préparer le terrain en lançant directement :

\- William ! Que diriez-vous si Candy voulait aller dès demain à New York pour aider un ami de longue date qui serait dans le besoin ?

\- Un ami ? A New York ?

Candy vit Albert étonné et son regard sur elle lui parut très inquiet.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, un ami que vous connaissez parfaitement aurait besoin d'elle. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Heu…

Candy retint son souffle en voyant l'hésitation d'Albert mais elle lui aurait sauté au cou en entendant la suite.

\- Et bien, je pense qu'elle ne serait pas Candy si elle n'était pas ainsi, toujours généreuse et inquiète du bonheur de ses amis.

\- Certes William ! fit Philip d'un sourire un peu pincé. Mais elle refuse de me dire qui est et en quoi son ami a besoin d'elle, comprenez alors ma réticence à la laisser partir seule !

\- Je comprend Philip, je comprends. Mais rassurez-vous, elle ne partira pas seule, je vais l'accompagner.

\- Si c'est ainsi alors… je m'incline. Bon, Candy, je t'autorise à aller à New York aider ton ami ! Mais fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas de revenir à temps pour notre mariage !

Candy opina du chef en souriant mais dans sa tête ne résonnait que le _« je t'autorise »_ et la décision d'Albert de la suivre. Celui-ci ne la laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de répliquer et il dit à son futur gendre :

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas Philip, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec ma fille pour préparer ce voyage justement, vous voulez bien ?

\- Evidemment William. J'ai d'ailleurs quitté mon bureau précipitamment mais j'ai encore un dossier à finir aujourd'hui alors je vais y retourner. On se voit après ma chérie ?

\- D'accord ! fit Candy en trouvant le baiser qu'il posa sur sa joue plus froid que d'habitude.

Mais une fois la porte refermée, le visage calme d'Albert vira à l'inquiétude.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi Terry a tant besoin de toi après tout ce temps, Candy ?

\- Il est venu me voir Albert, il souffre trop, je ne peux pas l'abandonner encore, j'ai tellement peur pour lui. S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne pourrai pas le supporter !

En la voyant inondée de larmes, Albert comprit qu'elle n'avait accepté d'épouser Philip que par dépit. Il était tellement clair que son cœur était toujours près de Terry. Il soupira en regrettant de ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt et de n'avoir rien fait pour aider le destin à les réunir.

\- Dis-moi tout ma chérie, je suis ton ami avant ton père, confie moi ton tourment.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et choisit d'abord de lui faire lire la lettre de Suzanne. Elle le vit blêmir et se tendre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand il eut fini, il lui demanda :

\- Et tu es totalement certaine qu'il n'y a rien de vrai dans toutes ces accusations Candy ?

\- Absolument Albert ! Ne me dis pas que tu doutes que Terry soit innocent de pareilles accusations ? Tu le connais Albert ! Qu'il ait bu, fréquenté des prostituées ou joué au poker, peut-être mais pas frappé et traîné par les cheveux une femme, même ivre il en est incapable. Tu le sais dis-moi ?

Il l'étudia, elle était tellement sûre d'elle, il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais Candy, Terry n'est pas une brute, sauf avec lui même malheureusement. Je te l'avais dit à Londres, c'est un bon garçon et je ne crois pas qu'il ait changé sur ce point. Il a un sens de l'honneur rare, le devoir exacerbé et trop de sensibilité pour être un vrai voyou. Il me ressemblait au même âge, en moins écorché vif tout de même. Alors il est venu te voir ici. Et que t'a-t-il dit ? Que sa femme l'accusait de violences ?

\- Non Albert. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait divorcer car Suzanne était devenue aigrie une fois qu'elle a compris qu'il ne l'aimera jamais. Il parlait de méchancetés, de vengeances, comme son harmonica qu'elle a jeté dans l'Hudson mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle était devenue aussi ignoble pour l'accuser à tort de pareilles horreurs.

\- Hélas, la frustration et les blessures mènent certains à devenir des monstres. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, c'est difficile de la juger.

\- Quand même Albert ! Si elle l'aimait elle n'aurait pu agir ainsi ! Il a dit qu'il n'avait été qu'un caprice pour elle. Je peux comprendre qu'elle a souffert de son manque d'amour mais il ne lui a pas menti, il lui a offert son nom, sa tendresse, son soutien, si ça ne suffisait pas, elle n'avait qu'à pas l'obliger à l'épouser. Elle lui a peut-être sauvé la vie en sacrifiant sa jambe mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'enchaîner à elle et de lui pourrir la vie, non ?

\- Tu t'es donc rendue compte qu'on ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à l'aimer, que c'était perdu d'avance cette union de dettes et de devoir ?

\- Oui et c'est aussi de ma faute s'il a du supporté ça, je l'ai abandonné en lui faisant promettre de la rendre heureuse, quelle idiotie !

\- C'est parce que tu te sens coupable que tu veux aller l'aider à en sortir ?

\- Oui mais pas seulement, c'est mon ami avant tout !

\- Et que penses-tu de ce que Suzanne a écrit à la fin de sa lettre ? De ne pas avoir supporté de lire sur le journal que tu allais te marier avec Philip et de venir pour te demander d'y renoncer pour lui. C'est aussi un mensonge ?

Candy rougit et baissa la tête mais lui dit la vérité.

\- Non, pas complètement. Mais il n'a pas insisté quand je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard. Il m'a même souhaité d'être heureuse avec Philip. Il voulait juste être sûr que je le serai je crois !

\- Et tu le seras vraiment Candy ?

\- Bien sûr que oui mais seulement quand Terry ne sera plus à la merci de cette… femme.

Albert hocha la tête mais n'était pas sûr qu'elle le serait vraiment avec Philip même si Terry était libre, au contraire. Mais il tut son sentiment, l'avenir dirait bien les choses, pour l'instant la priorité était de le sauver de cette harpie.

\- Très bien. Comme je l'ai dit, je t'accompagne à New York mais ça m'arrangerait qu'on ne parte qu'après demain pour que je règle certaines choses avant. Tu veux bien ma chérie ?

\- Heu…C'est que j'ai déjà mon billet mais… Bon, un jour de plus ne changera pas grand chose j'imagine, enfin espérons. D'accord pour après demain papa, merci de me faire confiance.

 **oOOOo**

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**OoOoOoO**

Terry retourna à la poste avant qu'elle ne ferme et fut soulagé de trouver un mandat de sa mère, accompagné d'un télégramme. Grâce au document de la police assurant de son nom et de son adresse à New York, il put l'encaisser. Le policier l'avait de toute façon reconnu, pour une fois sa petite célébrité lui était utile ! Il n'avait donc pas jugé nécessaire de prendre plus de renseignements pour lui fournir ce document. Mais il lui avait donné peu d'espoir de récupérer un jour son portefeuille bien qu'il ait noté une main courante sur le vol. Terry attendit d'être dehors et de pouvoir enfin aller s'acheter des cigarettes et boire un thé dans un bar pour lire son télégramme. Il pâlit en lisant :

 _ **« La police venue me voir. Stop. Suzanne porte plainte pour abandon domicile plus violences physiques et verbales. Stop. Suis inquiète pour toi. Stop. Ne rentre pas maintenant. Stop. Eléonore »**_

Terry sentit la colère l'envahir.

 _« Elle a donc décidé de me faire payer le prix fort ! Comment peut-elle avoir été jusque là ? Et toi mère, est-ce que tu doutes que je sois innocent de ce crime pour me dire de ne pas rentrer et signer par ton prénom ? Décidément, je risque vraiment d'être très seul demain mais je ne vais pas me terrer jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse alors que je ne l'ai jamais touchée ! Ni en caresses ni en gifles ! Et c'est bien ça ton unique grief à mon égard, l'insulte suprême que tu ne digéreras jamais ! Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu là Suzanne, je suis peut-être seul et aussi mal aimé que toi mais moi j'ai au moins encore la fierté de n'avoir jamais menti ni utilisé de coups bas, je peux encore me regarder en face ! »_

Le lendemain il prenait le train de huit heures pour New York. Il avait passé la nuit à l'hôtel la veille pour ne pas encore se faire voler son argent mais il n'avait guère mangé depuis deux jours alors il dormit pendant tout le trajet.

Il arriva à New York à dix-sept heures trente, il s'installa d'abord à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer. A dix-neuf heures, il partit au commissariat de police se renseigner sur les détails de la plainte. Après quelques coups de téléphone, l'inspecteur lui confirma qu'une plainte avait été enregistrée à un autre commissariat de Manhattan pour abandon du domicile conjugal et coups et blessures. Une plainte enregistrée au nom de Suzanne Grandchester et à l'encontre de son époux.

Terry resta sous le choc en entendant les détails, surtout lorsque l'inspecteur lut qu'elle l'accusait de lui avoir donné de violents coups de pieds dans le ventre alors qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois et demi. Il demanda alors ce qu'il devait faire vu qu'il était innocent de tout ce qu'elle l'accusait, même de l'avoir mise enceinte puisqu'il n'avait jamais couché avec elle. Il vit bien l'inspecteur sembler perplexe vu que c'était sa femme mais celui-ci tut son sentiment et lui conseilla d'aller se constituer prisonnier le plus vite possible et de faire appel à un bon avocat. Terry le remercia et lui dit qu'il allait le faire. Il repartit et décida quand même d'appeler sa mère pour savoir le fond de son cœur car après tout, le télégramme ne prouvait pas qu'elle le croyait coupable, c'était si raccourci. Pourtant, il eut la nausée quand il l'entendit s'affoler au téléphone.

\- Terry ! Tu es fou d'être revenu ? Tu aurais dû attendre quelques jours, j'allais te trouver le meilleur avocat de la ville et il aurait pu régler les choses sans publicité. Ta carrière en pâtira si la presse s'en mêle tu sais !

\- Mère, je me fiche de ce que la presse dira, je suis innocent, je n'ai rien à me reprocher je te signale !

\- Mais et le bébé ?

\- S'il existe il n'est pas de moi c'est certain.

\- Tu es sûr ? Elle prétend que tu étais saoul et que tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de…

\- Sache que mes ivresses ont toujours malgré tout laissé en moi une partie de conscience indestructible ! Je ne l'ai jamais touchée ! D'aucunes façons !

Et il raccrocha, trop dégoûté que sa mère ne soit pas encore à la hauteur.

Il avait envie d'aller dire le fond de sa pensée à Suzanne mais il craignait de devenir vraiment violent si elle rajoutait encore à son infamie. Il pensa à Candy, elle ne l'avait pas cru non plus au début de leur rencontre au Lincoln Park à Chicago. Elle l'avait d'abord rabroué mais quand elle avait poussé ce cri d'indignation après les quelques détails rajoutés, il semblait qu'elle le croyait. Mais le croirait-elle encore maintenant ? Il en doutait car il doutait maintenant de toutes les femmes, de leur manque de constance et de fidélité. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse trois fois apparemment, donc elle ne savait pas aimer pour toujours comme lui qui n'avait qu'un cœur à usage unique. Et après tout, quelle importance qu'elle le croit ou pas, elle avait plus important à faire, se marier et fonder une famille ! Elle avait sûrement déjà oublié leur dernière rencontre et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il marcha longtemps en fumant pour calmer sa rage de s'être fait avoir tout le temps par les femmes. Rejet, manipulation, humiliation et mépris, il n'avait obtenu que ça d'elles et il n'en attendait plus rien de bon. Des hommes non plus d'ailleurs. D'abord de son père, qu'il avait renié pour toute son indifférence et qui ne savait pas non plus vraiment se faire respecter par sa mégère de femme, cette marâtre qui l'avait aussi insulté et dévalorisé toute son enfance. Des humains, il se méfiait depuis longtemps. Des amis, il n'en avait eu que trois. L'un était un enfant, le fils de la cuisinière du manoir d'Ecosse, Marc. Le second était Charly, un jeune voyou mais franc et loyal mais qui hélas croupissait en prison pour divers larcins. Et le troisième était Albert, son ami de Londres qu'il croyait vagabond bohème et qui était en fait ce riche héritier qui avait adopté Candy. Il ne pouvait donc plus être son ami de toute façon et il ne pensait pas qu'Albert aurait été ravi de l'avoir pour gendre vu qu'il connaissait si bien ses travers. Au théâtre, les rapports étaient rarement amicaux. Jalousie, coups bas, hypocrisie, étaient lots courants et il ne voyait pas en ces admiratrices exaltées après Roméo et Juliette, une valeur mais un artifice car ce n'était pas lui qu'elles admiraient mais juste un rôle sous une apparence physique avantageuse. Et pour les quelques aventures galantes qu'il avait eues dans sa vie, il avait choisi celles qui monnayaient leurs charmes pour n'avoir ainsi aucunes surprises et en fait, seules ces femmes lui semblaient maintenant simples à comprendre.

Enfin, lassé de penser à sa vie gâchée, il décida de rentrer dormir afin d'être plus calme pour retourner demain au commissariat.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**OoOoOoO**

Candy et Albert partirent de Chicago à l'heure où Terry se leva, à six heures, après une nuit pleine de cauchemars. Il n'était donc pas apaisé et avait une grande envie d'aller voir Suzanne, l'emmener de force au commissariat et l'obliger à avouer qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle retirait sa plainte. Mais il savait qu'il risquait de perdre son sang froid et compliquer encore ses affaires. Il se dit alors que s'il était accompagné d'un témoin irréprochable, ce serait plus prudent mais qui pouvait l'être ? Il ne voyait que Robert Hattaway pouvant jouer ce rôle, il avait été le témoin de son mariage. Et sans être un ami, Terry le respectait en tant qu'acteur et chef de troupe. Il lui avait donné sa chance et ne l'avait jamais renvoyé malgré ses périodes d'ivresse et ses sécheresses verbales dues à son caractère emporté et rebelle, avec d'autres acteurs de la troupe. Mais Robert n'était pas d'une tolérance toujours gratuite, il savait l'être si son acteur était le meilleur et capable de jouer quels que soient ses problèmes, ce que Terry savait faire le plus souvent.

Après **« Roméo et Juliette »** et son grand succès, il lui avait proposé de jouer Lysandre dans **« le songe d'une nuit d'été »** pour enchaîner sur un autre amoureux. La pièce avait eu son succès aussi et Terry un nouveau bon papier mais pour ne pas être amené à ne jouer que des amants transis, il avait demandé à Robert de l'auditionner dans le rôle de Iago dans **« Othello »** , un traître peu aimable. D'abord réticent, Robert finit par être convaincu après son essai et le public et la presse reconnurent son talent dans un rôle différent. Fort de ses capacités, Terry enchaîna avec un petit rôle dans **« Richard III »**. Quand Robert songea à monter **« Macbeth »** , Terry travailla avec encore plus d'acharnement malgré les piques et reproches de Suzanne qui commençait, après trois mois de mariage à trouver son manque d'empressement vers elle de plus en plus frustrant. A l'audition pour le rôle, il se sentait aussi investi du rôle que possible et il réussit son essai. Seulement, Suzanne usa bientôt de sournoiseries pour réussir à séduire son mari. Il faillit s'empoisonner après avoir absorbé sans le savoir une mixture qu'elle concocta comme un soi-disant philtre d'amour. Ce fut son premier manquement au théâtre, trois jours d'hôpital et un lavage d'estomac. Enduite, il y eut des somnifères dans son whisky et une nouvelle absence injustifiée. Elle réussit à lui faire rater deux autres répétitions et Robert lui demanda ensuite plus de rigueur. Il n'osa pas dire que c'était de la faute de sa femme mais il préféra fuir le plus possible son foyer et recommença à boire plus pour éviter de lui avouer enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'est en rentrant un matin après deux jours d'absence qu'elle lui fit une scène plus violente encore. Elle lui avait en plus déchiré en mille morceaux son cahier de poèmes, l'accusant de les avoir écrit pour l'autre. L'autre était Candy bien sûr et c'était vrai que ces poèmes avaient été inspirés juste par elle. Mais Terry préféra ne pas l'avouer et se força à la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas être l'ennemi de sa femme qui lui avait sauvée la vie, il ne voulait que pouvoir la rendre heureuse. Elle se calma alors mais pour essayer de l'embrasser et aller dans son lit, alors il lui répéta qu'il ne pouvait pas encore aller plus loin. Elle lui cria qu'elle n'était plus aussi belle et handicapée, que par sa faute et que si ça le dégoûtait une femme unijambiste, il n'avait qu'à lui payer une prothèse plus esthétique. Il lui en avait payé une l'année dernière mais elle se plaignait qu'elle ne permette pas de mettre des souliers différents et montrer ses chevilles. Alors il lui promit de lui offrir ce nouveau modèle qui la rendrait plus féminine et autonome. Il emprunta à la banque pour la lui acheter car elle était chère. Il avait déjà dépensé pas mal pour elle, sa première prothèse, sa bague de fiançailles, l'alliance, la robe de mariée, le banquet avec orchestre. Il avait loué un appartement plus grand avec deux chambres et une terrasse avec vue sur Central Park et avait même jugé normal de verser une pension à sa belle- mère pour l'aider à s'en sortir pour vivre. C'était ça ou l'accueillir dans leur foyer, il préférait payer et la voir le moins souvent possible car elle était aussi insupportable, se plaignant tout le temps et ne cessant de répéter à son gendre son devoir et ses dettes envers sa petite fille chérie si héroïque. Pendant les quelques semaines où Suzanne attendait sa nouvelle prothèse, Terry eut un peu la paix pour répéter mais après la nouvelle tentative qu'elle élabora pour le séduire, avortée encore, elle se métamorphosa en mégère frustrée et jalouse.

L'harmonica de Candy ne quittait jamais la poche de Terry. Suzanne finit par comprendre qu'il était le lien entre son mari et son ex petite amie vu comme il semblait heureux quand il en jouait. Mais elle ignorait que c'était un cadeau de Candy et quand elle lui cria au visage qu'elle avait jeté dans le fleuve Hudson cet instrument insupportable qu'il idolâtrait, elle vit qu'elle l'avait atteint au point le plus sensible, il était livide et se retenait de vouloir l'étrangler. Elle rit alors jaune et lui hurla que c'était donc bien cet instrument de malheur qui l'empêchait de l'aimer elle, alors elle avait bien fait, il ne le reverrait plus comme sa Candy chérie. Terry, hors de lui, lui avait alors dit qu'il n'était plus maintenant question qu'elle espère de lui plus encore, il avait assez sacrifié pour cette dette qu'il n'avait jamais demandée. Suzanne le traita alors de menteur et d'ingrat, il lui jeta au visage cette fois franchement qu'il ne lui avait jamais promis de l'aimer, juste de s'occuper d'elle et qu'elle devrait s'en contenter et cesser ses caprices sinon il finirait carrément par la mépriser en plus de lui être indifférent. Vexée, elle lui jeta de la vaisselle à la figure en lui promettant vengeance et en lui souhaitant de voir bientôt sa Candy chérie dans les bras d'un autre pour qu'il souffre autant qu'elle. Il finit par claquer la porte et partit se saouler. Il était hanté par ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il imaginait Candy se marier avec un autre et il tenta de chasser cette image en payant une fille de joie pour lui donner un peu de plaisir au moins.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent cauchemardesques et malgré tout, Terry réussit à incarner un convainquant Macbeth sur la scène de Broadway en ce début d'année 1917.

Et pour ses vingt ans, il eut comme cadeau de sa femme un autre forfait. Cette fois, elle détruisit sa collection complète des ouvrages de William Shakespeare, son tableau d'un paysage d'Ecosse et son jeu d'échecs de valeur. Dégoûté, il fêta ses vingt ans au bordel avec ses amies les bouteilles d'alcool.

Heureusement, en février la troupe partit en tournée trois mois, il put enfin respirer mais quand il joua à Chicago trois soirs de suite, il se sentit plus malheureux que jamais mais retint son envie d'aller voir Candy et but encore plus. Pourtant, il joua peut-être encore mieux au cas où elle serait dans la salle, mais il en doutait.

Il rentra début mai à New York et comprit vite que Suzanne était encore plus amère et prête à lui faire payer cher encore. Elle avait accumulé de nombreuses dettes, son cachet pour Macbeth n'y suffit pas alors il tenta sa chance au poker vu qu'il était assez bon à ce jeu. Il gagna de quoi rembourser les prêts mais lors d'une partie dans une salle clandestine avec des types plus louches, il se fit agresser et voler son gain. Deux hommes le rouèrent de coups, il finit à l'hôpital avec deux côtes cassées, une épaule luxée et un œil au beurre noir. Quand il rentra en taxi chez lui, Suzanne lui cracha au visage que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un ivrogne et un crétin. Il dut subir sa haine deux semaines, elle profita de son état de faiblesse pour le harceler de suppositions sur Candy, il crut devenir fou et préféra désormais ne plus rentrer que très tard juste pour dormir, ne plus rien boire ni manger quoi que ce soit chez lui et se noyer dans l'alcool toujours plus.

Tout ça s'arrêta donc ce matin où il trouva ce journal sur la table avec l'article entouré de crayon rouge pour qu'il ne le rate pas.

Il n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis mais il se demandait pourquoi il ne retournerai pas boire. Il n'avait plus de promesse à tenir à Candy puisqu'il n'existait plus pour elle, il pourrait se saouler jusqu'à en tomber dans le comas, ainsi il serait libre, débarrassé de sa maudite vie et de Suzanne. Pourtant il n'avait plus vraiment envie de boire à nouveau, l'alcool ne lui rendait pas l'humeur légère, il n'oubliait jamais rien, même ivre.

Finalement, il décida d'être raisonnable et d'aller d'abord au commissariat pour montrer ainsi qu'il n'était pas celui que Suzanne l'accusait d'être.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci Liliana81, Isabel Balabolka, Anahi78, Serena Candy Andrew Graham et Guest de lire, suivre, avoir mis en favori et, ou d'avoir commenté ma fiction, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire !_**

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry était au commissariat depuis une heure et le lieutenant de police lui avait assuré qu'il n'allait pas être arrêté et envoyé en prison sans preuves sur une simple accusation de sa femme. Il lui avait lu la plainte de Suzanne, Terry l'avait bien sûr contestée. Il avait signé sa déposition et donné sa parole qu'il ne quitterait pas la ville et se mettait sous la disposition de la justice jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Il avait réclamé une confrontation avec sa femme et attendait qu'on ait réussi à la prévenir. Il avait hâte de la voir s'expliquer, il la savait bonne actrice et capable de mentir encore face à lui mais il pensait arriver à ce qu'elle se trahisse. Il patienta encore une heure, il était presque midi à la pendule du commissariat quand il vit entrer le jeune policier envoyé tout à l'heure à son adresse. Il était seul et parla quelques secondes avec son chef en lui montrant un document. Le lieutenant le lut et hocha la tête puis vint voir Terry.

\- Monsieur Grandchester, j'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne peux plus vous laisser partir sur votre seule parole, les circonstances ont changé.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Suzanne a encore raconté comme mensonge pour que vous me disiez ça ?

\- Il semble que votre femme ait confirmé ses accusations en amenant des preuves qu'elle ait été gravement frappée au ventre il y a quatre semaines, en vous accusant encore. Elle a fourni un certificat médical signé d'un médecin, certifiant qu' elle a reçu des coups de pieds violents dans le ventre et a fait une fausse couche cinq jours après. Comme elle prétend que vous lui avez donné ces coups de pieds quand elle vous a annoncé sa grossesse, je suis obligé de rajouter aux accusations, une tentative volontaire d'avortement donc un crime plus grave et je n'ai plus le droit de vous laisser repartir. La loi m'oblige, soit à vous faire incarcérer, soit à faire fixer une caution pour vous relâcher jusqu'au procès. Je vais appeler le juge pour connaître quel montant minimal il m'autorise à exiger, je vous demande un peu de patience encore.

Terry hocha la tête, il se sentait anéanti et encore plus écœuré. Comment avait-elle fait pour avoir un faux certificat médical ? Un médecin pouvait-il fournir de tels documents mensongers ? A qui pouvait-on encore faire confiance dans ce monde ?

 _« A personne ! »_ lui souffla sa voix des jours sans espoirs.

Quinze minutes après, le lieutenant revint et lui annonça :

\- Le juge me rappellera en début d'après-midi, il va déjeuner. Moi aussi je vais aller déjeuner monsieur Grandchester. En attendant, je suis obligé de vous faire mettre en cellule mais vous aurez aussi un repas et si vous voulez de la lecture, des cigarettes, demandez-les !

\- Merci lieutenant mais je n'ai pas faim, des cigarettes suffiront. Mais merci aussi de ne pas me traiter en coupable malgré les apparences.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper des apparences monsieur Grandchester mais de faits. Il est vrai que rien d'autre que votre bonne foi ne vient pour l'instant plaider en votre faveur mais vous avez été depuis le début poli, coopérant et vous semblez sincère alors je vous traite de la même façon que vous soyez coupable ou pas. Mais si vous l'êtes, vous devrez assumer et dans le milieu carcéral, il n'y a pas que des gens scrupuleux et respectueux, croyez-moi !

\- Je m'en doute lieutenant mais je vous le dis à nouveau, je suis innocent de ce crime.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse alors que le train se rapprochait de New York. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis trois ans, elle en était partie précipitamment sous la neige et le cœur douloureux, la revoir l'angoissait. Albert lui dit qu'ils s'installeraient dans un appartement lui appartenant, à Manhattan près de Central Park. Vu qu'ils ignoraient l'adresse de Terry, il leur faudrait se renseigner d'abord. Candy ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour aider Terry mais elle voulait surtout qu'il sache qu'elle ne se fichait pas de son sort malgré son projet de se marier avec Philip, qu'il était toujours son ami et qu'elle le croyait innocent des accusations de Suzanne. Elle comptait bien aussi aller dire à Suzanne ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, lire dans ses yeux son infamie et l'obliger à dire la vérité sur sa supposée grossesse. Il était quatorze heures trente quand le train entra en gare et quinze heures quand le taxi les déposa devant un immeuble de grand standing. L'appartement était vaste, confortable et tout équipé. Albert avait télégraphié à la succursale de la banque André de New York pour que son fondé de pouvoir s'occupe à le rendre vite habitable. Une gouvernante avait donc été embauchée et les attendait pour les accueillir. Candy fut impressionnée par Albert qui avait aussi pensé à engager quelqu'un pour trouver l'adresse de Terry. Albert la nota sur un carnet et la montra à sa fille, une fois le téléphone raccroché.

\- Il habite tout près d'ici, c'est un hasard heureux, nous pouvons même y aller à pieds si tu veux Candy.

\- Alors n'attendons pas plus car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment encore, Albert.

\- Allons ma chérie, ne t'angoisse pas, on va le retrouver très vite.

 **OoOoOoO**

A quinze heures, le policier annonça à Terry que le juge avait accepté une libération contre une caution fixée à deux mille dollars. Terry éclata de rire et déclara qu'il ne possédait pas cette somme.

\- Je n'ai même pas deux cent dollars en banque lieutenant, alors deux mille ! Je crois alors que vous allez devoir me garder un moment !

\- Vous devez bien pouvoir trouver cette somme monsieur Grandchester ? Vous avez des connaissances tout de même !

\- Vous vous trompez lieutenant. Acteur ne conduit pas forcément à la richesse, les relations utiles et encore moins au bonheur. Je suis pauvre, je ne connais personne pour me donner deux mille dollars et je ne demanderai de toutes façons à personne de me les prêter. En fait, j'ai réfléchi et… je trouve que la prison est un endroit qui me convient pour le moment. Là au moins je suis en paix et je peux penser librement. Pour moi la prison c'est chez moi et dehors. Après tout, pourquoi n'y resterai-je pas un certain temps ! Lieutenant, je reconnais les faits qui me sont reprochés, j'avoue avoir frappé ma femme violemment, j'ai été hors de moi quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte car je ne peux en être le père, alors, je lui ai donné de grands coups de pieds pour qu'elle le perde, je le reconnais ! Je veux que vous l'écriviez noir sur blanc lieutenant, je signerai ensuite.

Le policier regarda l'acteur avec perplexité, il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce jeune homme. Était-il vraiment coupable ou vraiment trop désespéré et déçu pour choisir de s'enfermer ainsi en lui même !

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**OoOoOoO**

Candy constata que l'immeuble où vivait Terry était moins luxueux que celui qu'elle venait de quitter avec Albert mais tout de même de bon standing et à l'intérieur tout était très propre et agréable. Ils montèrent au sixième étage en ascenseur et elle vit la plaque au fond du couloir de droite au nom de monsieur et madame Grandchester. Une pointe d'amertume la traversa en songeant qu'elle aurait pu être madame Grandchester à la place de Suzanne si le destin n'avait pas tout ruiné. Son cœur battit la chamade en appuyant sur la sonnette, bien qu'elle doutait que Terry leur ouvre, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pouvait être revenu vivre avec elle. Elle se prépara alors à avoir Suzanne en face d'elle quand on ouvrit mais elle ne découvrit qu'une dame entre deux âges qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vue un jour.

\- Oui. C'est pour quoi ?

\- Heu… Excusez-nous madame mais nous voudrions parler à monsieur Grandchester, c'est important.

\- Il n'est pas là. Il est inutile de revenir plus tard, il ne sera pas là non plus, il n'habite plus ici. Au revoir.

\- Attendez madame ! Pourrions-nous alors parler à madame Grandchester, c'est vraiment important ?

\- Ma fille est souffrante, elle se repose. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Candy se souvint alors d'avoir vu cette femme il y a trois ans à l'hôpital Jacob, c'était la mère de Suzanne.

\- Je m'appelle Candice Neige André madame Marlowe, et voici mon père William Albert André. Je suis une amie de Terrence et de… Suzanne. Serait-il possible de lui parler juste un instant, c'est très important ?

\- Une amie de cet homme ? Hum ! Bon, ne bougez pas, je vais voir ma fille.

Elle leur referma la porte au nez et Candy regarda Albert.

\- Cet homme ! Elle semble ne pas l'aimer beaucoup, j'espère qu'il n'a pas encore plus souffert que je l'imagine.

\- On verra. Ne t'inquiète pas, on saura vite la vérité.

Cinq minutes passèrent et Albert allait sonner à nouveau mais la porte se rouvrit et la femme leur dit :

\- Ma fille accepte de vous recevoir quelques minutes alors vous pouvez entrer. Mais je vous en prie, ne la fatiguez pas, elle se remet à peine d'une fausse couche.

\- Une fausse couche ?

\- Oui hélas et dans de bien malheureuses circonstances ! Vous m'avez dit être amie de monsieur Grandchester mademoiselle ! Je ne sais pas de quel degré d'amitié il s'agit mais, entre nous, cet homme ne mérite l'amitié de personne, c'est un…

\- Maman !

Candy tourna la tête et reconnut en cette jeune femme blonde et pâle, la jeune actrice qu'elle avait sauvé du suicide trois ans plus tôt. Sur le coup, elle eut envie de lui hurler au visage toute sa déception mais en voyant ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes et ses lèvres trembler, la pitié l'envahit.

\- Candy ! Vous êtes venue jusqu'ici ? Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, vous bouleverser, je voulais juste vous protéger… de lui, de son emprise qui… nous attire tant et qui nous prouve qu'il est si bon acteur… même dans sa vie ! Oh ! Candy ! Comme je regrette ! Je sais bien que c'est de ma faute s'il est devenu ainsi ! Je n'ai pas su l'empêcher de boire, il n'a pas réussi à accepter votre séparation et… il était trop malheureux, c'est de ma faute ! Mais je croyais que ce bébé lui apporterait enfin la paix et un peu de tendresse pour lui et moi mais… il… n'a pas cru qu'il en était le père, il était ivre et… oh ! Mon Dieu ! Quelle humiliation de devoir vous avouer tout ça ! J'ai trahi ma promesse Candy ! Je l'ai rendu malheureux et j'ai si honte ! Oh ! Pardonnez-moi !

Albert vit Candy se précipiter vers Suzanne, la serrer dans ses bras et la consoler. Dérouté, il attendit mais vit dans l'œil gris de madame Marlowe un plaisir un peu trop pervers à son goût. Quand Candy lâcha Suzanne, celle-ci s'excusa encore et leur proposa de boire du café ou du thé au salon.

Pendant trente minutes, il s'efforça d'étudier Suzanne et de trouver la preuve qu'elle mentait mais il ne vit rien de probant en elle, c'était à coup sûr une excellente actrice. Candy semblait aussi avoir accepté que Terry ait fait ces choses dont on l'accusait, sous l'emprise de l'alcool seulement mais son visage ne semblait plus condamner Suzanne. Mais quand elle demanda à l'actrice si Terry était à New York, Albert vit une seconde un éclair dans l'œil de Suzanne.

\- Oui, il est revenu hier. Il m'a téléphoné aussitôt pour s'excuser de ce qu'il m'avait fait mais… bien qu'au fond de moi je lui pardonne, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à boire et recommencer avec moi ou une autre. Je crois qu'il faut absolument qu'il réalise comme l'alcool le rend fou et incontrôlable, c'est pour son bien que j'ai porté plainte car… quoi qu'il m'ait fait, je l'aime toujours… je l'aimerai toute ma vie…

Une nouvelle crise de larmes vint mais Albert constata que Candy n'en versa pas cette fois, elle avait les yeux à nouveau dans le doute.

C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte, madame Marlowe alla ouvrir et revint accompagnée d'un jeune homme en uniforme.

\- Suzanne, c'est la police. Il paraît que ton mari a signé ses aveux ! Tu es enfin libérée ma chérie, merci mon Dieu !

Candy faillit s'évanouir en entendant le policier confirmer, Terrence avait avoué avoir volontairement frappé Suzanne pour qu'elle perde son bébé et dormirait en prison car il n'avait pas payé la caution et refusait de prendre un avocat. Albert comprit alors que le pauvre acteur avait été piégé en voyant l'éclair de victoire dans l'œil de Suzanne qui bien que bonne actrice venait de se trahir.

 _« Pauvre Terry ! Il préfère la prison à son enfer de vie ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Que tu le veuilles ou pas mon ami, je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans pareil combat !_

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry crut que c'était sa mère qui avait payé sa caution quand le lieutenant vint lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir mais restait, comme convenu, disponible pour la justice et ne pouvait quitter New York.

\- Et si je vous demandais de me garder encore, au moins cette nuit lieutenant ?

Celui-ci sourit.

\- Désolé monsieur Grandchester, c'est impossible.

\- Dommage, je pensais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

\- Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous offrir ce plaisir mais vous verrez en sortant que vous avez encore au moins un ami pour croire à votre innocence.

\- Un ami ? Qui donc ?

\- Vous verrez bien. Bon courage monsieur Grandchester.

Terry ne voyait pas qui pouvait être ce soi-disant ami. Il pensa à Robert, peut-être avait-il appris ses ennuis par sa mère et était venu payer la caution pour lui confier un nouveau rôle. Alors, quand il vit un homme blond de dos devant la porte, il se demanda qui ça pouvait être. Puis l'homme se retourna et il reconnut dans cet élégant personnage en costume trois pièces, cheveux courts, sans lunettes ni barbe, William Albert André. Terry le regarda avec surprise et perplexité. L'homme s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour Terry, tu me reconnais on dirait, oui c'est bien moi, Albert.

\- Oui, je vous reconnais monsieur André mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Albert sourit bien que Terry ait ignoré sa poignée de mains.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais fait ce dont on t'accuse Terry, je suis là parce que tu ne dois pas renoncer à te battre pour la vérité, voilà pourquoi je suis là.

\- Vous avez tort monsieur André, je ne me battrai pas car je suis coupable et je n'ai besoin de personne pour croire le contraire.

\- Tu veux donc te condamner toi même Terry ?

\- Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, rien d'autre. C'est vous qui avez payé la caution alors ?

\- Oui c'est moi mais ce n'est que de l'argent, laisse-moi t'aider mieux que ça Terry, en souvenir de notre amitié.

\- Le seul souvenir que j'ai c'est que vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de toujours vouloir me sauver des ennuis, d'abord les voyous puis de l'alcool. Vous aimez sauver les autres apparemment monsieur André mais vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi alors s'il vous plait, rentrez chez vous et laissez-moi choisir mon sort.

\- Terry ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui te crois innocent !

L'acteur allait sortir, sa main se crispa sur la poignée.

\- Elle est ici aussi ?

\- Oui. C'est elle qui a décidé de venir. Elle a reçu une lettre qui l'a rendue furieuse et inquiète. Elle sait bien que tu es innocent, elle te le dira d'ailleurs elle même dehors, elle est tout près Terry.

L'acteur avala sa salive puis se retourna face à Albert.

\- Alors je vous conseille de sortir lui dire de repartir tout de suite Albert, sinon c'est moi qui le ferai et je ne serai pas tendre, croyez-moi !

\- Pourquoi lui en vouloir à elle Terry, elle ne t'a jamais fait de mal, elle ?

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne veux pas de sa pitié, c'est tout.

\- Allons tu la connais, ce n'est pas de la pitié qu'elle éprouve pour toi !

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, je ne veux pas la voir ni entendre qu'elle regrette de m'avoir poussé à rester près de Suzanne, je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui la guide, je veux juste être enfin seul.

\- Je regrette que tu n'aies plus confiance en elle Terry mais… je vais lui dire que tu préfères être seul pour l'instant.

Terry le regarda sortir et se diriger vers une voiture juste devant. Il le vit y monter et en profita pour sortir du commissariat et vite filer à grandes enjambées.

Candy reconnut sa silhouette et mit la main sur la poignée mais Albert l'arrêta.

\- Laisse-le Candy, il est encore trop éprouvé, il a besoin de repos.

\- Il ne veut plus me revoir, c'est ça ?

\- Il pense que tu n'es là que parce que tu te sens coupable, par pitié.

\- Bien sûr que non, je l'aime !

\- Moi je le savais déjà mais lui… comment veux-tu qu'il le croit encore ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Dire que j'ai failli croire Suzanne tout à l'heure ! Je ne mérite pas en effet qu'il me pardonne, tu es le seul à n'avoir pas douté une seconde de lui !

\- Oui mais cette femme est vraiment forte, elle ne va pas avouer avoir menti facilement. Il lui faut un bon avocat pour se sortir de là, mais s'il refuse toute aide ça va être compliqué.

\- Je ne baisserai pas les bras quand même Albert, qu'il veuille ou pas de moi, je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

\- Et que vas-tu dire à Philip si ça prend plus de temps que prévu Candy ?

Il la vit réfléchir et soupirer.

\- Je lui dirai la vérité alors, que je ne peux pas rentrer avant que Terry soit innocenté, il comprendra ou… fera comme il voudra.

Albert n'insista pas mais se dit qu'elle avait déjà choisi son chemin, il était clair que Philip n'était pas fait pour elle.

\- Bon, il va falloir qu'on sache où Terry sera les jours suivant, on le protégera malgré lui.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

**OoOoOoO**

Terry regagna son hôtel et se coucha immédiatement en espérant ne jamais se réveiller. Il le fit pourtant le lendemain matin après treize heures de sommeil de plomb. Il était six heures dix à sa montre, il se sentait pourtant aussi fatigué qu'hier et son estomac gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé la veille, ni vraiment grand chose d'ailleurs depuis pas mal de jours. Pourtant, il l'ignora encore et alluma déjà une cigarette en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé hier. Savoir que Candy était venue à New York pour lui, avec Albert, ne lui procurait aucun plaisir. Il aurait voulu être le seul au monde à savoir qui il était vraiment et ainsi avoir le courage d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Maintenant, il la savait proche et malgré son ras le bol, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer être venue assister à son enterrement.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te chasser de ma mémoire Candy ? Oublie-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, va te marier et fiche-moi la paix ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de ta compassion ? Si tu crois que tu peux venir dans ma vie juste pour décider de ce que je dois en faire puis repartir ensuite sans te retourner, tu rêves ? J'ai fini de croire aux utopies, la vie n'apporte que des douleurs et des humiliations, seul le théâtre ne m'a pas déçu, sans lui je ne vivrais déjà plus. »_

Il se résigna alors à se lever, à prendre une douche puis à aller boire un café et manger quelque chose pour calmer ses crampes d'estomac.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy décida ce matin de retourner voir Suzanne et faire semblant de la croire encore afin de l'amener à se trahir. Albert avait accepté qu'elle essaie mais sans penser qu'elle puisse en obtenir grand chose. Il avait, la veille, loué les services d'un détective et avait demandé à son fondé de pouvoir de lui trouver le meilleur avocat de New York. Ce matin, il partit téléphoner à George Johnson, son ami et bras droit, puis rendit visite à un autre ami.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry se contenta d'une brioche avec son café puis repartit la cigarette aux lèvres en se demandant comment il allait payer l'hôtel bientôt vu le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait du mandat de sa mère. Il lui faudrait vite trouver du liquide mais il était hors de question de demander à nouveau à sa mère. Jouer au poker était risqué et à la banque, il n'avait pas de quoi tenir longtemps non plus. Il lui fallait un travail de toute urgence, pour aussi s'occuper l'esprit. Depuis la fin de la tournée de Macbeth, il n'avait plus travaillé. Il partit alors à Broadway voir s'il n'y avait pas un casting en ce moment. Il n'y avait en tout cas aucuns rôles masculins de Shakespeare de prévu mais il vit une annonce qui demandait d'urgence ce soir un acteur capable de reprendre un petit rôle dans Phèdre de Racine. Terry connaissait la pièce, il lui suffirait de peu de temps pour savoir son texte alors il partit voir le metteur en scène au théâtre concerné. Celui-ci fut surpris de sa demande mais accepta sans poser de questions et alla lui chercher un scénario de la pièce. Il ne lui demanda pas de faire un essai, lui dit rapidement ce qu'il voulait et lui donna rendez-vous juste deux heures avant le lever de rideau. Terry donna sa parole d'être là et repartit à l'hôtel travailler seul à ce rôle.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy observa mieux Suzanne que la veille et fut écœurée de sa façon si naturelle de mentir et salir Terry. Elle continua pourtant à lui sourire et faire semblant de la croire. Elle apprenait elle aussi à tricher, mentir mais elle, pas avec plaisir, juste pour sauver Terry de toute cette boue. Hier, elle avait douté de lui, Suzanne ayant réussi à rendre son discours crédible vu son talent d'actrice et sa façon de mêler des vérités à des mensonges. Vu qu'elle n'avait accusé Terry de violences physiques que sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ça pouvait être crédible. Mais en l'entendant ensuite dire que Terry s'était excusé par téléphone dès son retour à New York, elle ne l'avait plus crue du tout. Elle connaissait bien Terry, il ne s'excusait pas facilement mais pour un tel acte, il n'aurait pas fait ça par téléphone car comme avait dit Albert, il avait un sens de l'honneur rare. Et ensuite, quand le policier était venu annoncer que Terry avait avoué avoir frappé Suzanne, quand madame Marlowe avait exprimé cette joie débordante que Terry soit en prison et qu'aucune tristesse n'était visible dans les yeux de celle qui prétendait toujours l'aimer, elle réalisa le long calvaire qu'il avait vécu et qui l'amenait aujourd'hui à renoncer même à son honneur. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit mais ce matin, elle était bien décidée à faire jaillir la vérité et lui rendre son honneur, sa liberté et son sourire même si ce ne serait pas facile et même si elle devait y passer le reste de sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le voulait par devoir et culpabilité mais bien parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours plus qu'un autre. Mais elle ne comptait pas qu'il la croit sur ce point vu qu'il avait refusé de la voir hier. Elle avait compris cette nuit qu'elle n'aimait pas Philip, elle s'était juste persuadée de l'aimer pour pouvoir supporter la perte définitive de Terry et de pouvoir au moins avoir des enfants. Elle savait maintenant qu'il ne serait pas normal d'épouser Philip en le sachant mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rompre ses noces par télégramme ou téléphone, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise en face. Elle espéra ne pas lui faire trop de peine mais après l'avoir entendu avant son départ parler d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas non plus l'épouse qu'il fallait à Philip. Elle devrait repartir à Chicago bientôt pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas mais voulait d'abord au moins pouvoir être sûre que Terry ne risquait pas pire encore. Heureusement Albert était à ses côtés, il était même mieux que ça, il avait aussi choisi de sauver son ami de Londres coûte que coûte et sans lui elle serait bien moins sûre d'elle.

Elle revint à la réalité car Suzanne lui vantait les mérites de son docteur et de sa nouvelle prothèse. Candy soupçonna celle-ci d'avoir aussi su comploter pour obtenir un faux certificat de fausse-couche et de blessures et c'était peut-être ce médecin le responsable, il fallait qu'elle sache son nom pour s'en assurer. Elle rusa en disant qu'à Chicago, elle connaissait un patient blessé de guerre que ça pourrait intéresser ce nouveau modèle et qu'elle aimerait lui donner l'adresse du médecin qui les posait. Suzanne ne se méfia pas d'elle apparemment car elle lui nota son nom et son adresse tout de suite en rajoutant en plus que si ce patient avait les moyens, il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à se l'offrir. Candy releva alors que cette prothèse avait coûté cher et que ça ne collait pas avec l'accusation sur sa lettre disant que Terry avait pris ses économies pour les jouer au poker. Qui avait payé sa prothèse alors ?

Mais elle ne le lui demanda pas pour garder sa confiance. Elle se dit que le point faible de Suzanne était de croire que la petite infirmière naïve qui l'avait empêchée de sauter du toit de l'hôpital Jacob était toujours aussi crédule qu'il y a trois ans. Elle joua alors encore plus avec son regard confiant et son sourire angélique pour la conforter dans sa croyance.

 _« Profite bien de ta supériorité Suzanne Marlowe, tu verras bientôt ce que c'est qu'une Candy Neige en colère ! En blessant ainsi celui que je t'avais confié avec tant de foi, tu as mérité que je devienne ta pire ennemie ! Cette fois plus de pitié, tu paieras tout le mal que tu lui as fait, que tu nous as fait. Je t'en prie mon amour ! Ne m'oublie pas maintenant que je sais enfin quel chemin je dois suivre ! Oh ! Non ! Ne m'oublie pas ! »_

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry joua son rôle à la perfection, le public apprécia et le metteur en scène, ravi, lui demanda de remplacer l'acteur malade toute la semaine. Terry accepta après avoir négocié un cachet double de ce qu'il lui proposait. L'homme grimaça mais accepta aussi vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune homme repartit ensuite se coucher, soulagé d'avoir un peu de répit avant de se retrouver à la rue faute d'argent. Mais encore une fois, il oublia de manger et se sentit un peu faible en arrivant à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas le courage de chercher une épicerie encore ouverte ou un restaurant bon marché, il se dit qu'il ferait chou gras demain et suivit le proverbe : qui dort dîne.

 **OoOoOoO**

Albert vint annoncer à sa fille adoptive le rapport du détective.

\- Terry est à un hôtel de Harlem. Ce n'est pas un hôtel bien luxueux, pas non plus le pire mais ça prouve qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or en ce moment. Il n'y est sorti aujourd'hui que deux fois, la première pour aller boire un café et manger une brioche puis faire un tour à Broadway. Il y est retourné vers dix-huit heures mais pour jouer deux heures après un second rôle de théâtre dans Phèdre de Racine. Il n'est donc pas si déprimé que ça, Candy puisqu'il pense à jouer à nouveau !

\- Il m'a dit à Chicago qu'il n'avait que ça comme plaisir, le théâtre. Au moins ça prouve qu'il veut encore vivre, je suis soulagée. Par contre il semble oublier de se nourrir comme il faut. Mais il n'a pas fait la tournée des bars non plus. Un café ! Il n'a pas bu d'alcool alors. Il a donc bien arrêté comme il me l'a juré à Chicago ! Je suis fière de lui !

\- Il va jouer encore ce soir sur scène Candy. Ça te dit d'aller le voir à l'œuvre ?

\- Oh oui ! Pour une fois que je peux le revoir sur scène ! Même pour un second rôle ! C'était si dur de me retenir d'aller voir Macbeth ! Mais j'avais trop peur de le revoir !

\- Je sais Candy. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris avant mais regretter ne sert à rien. Ne pensons qu'au présent et à l'avenir.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry ne se sentait pas bien en se levant, son estomac criait famine et il avait mal à la tête. Il prit une douche fraîche puis décida d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner plus solide. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il n'avait plus de chemises propres dans sa valise, il fallait aussi qu'il fasse nettoyer son linge sale. Il mit le tout dans un sac en papier et partit avec. Il y avait une blanchisserie pas loin, tenue par un chinois, il lui déposa le tout et lui paya un acompte. La pluie tombait drue, il releva le col de son imperméable mais il n'avait pas pris sa casquette et ses cheveux furent vite trempés. Il entra alors dans le premier café venu et commanda un thé, des œufs au bacon et des toasts mais la serveuse le regarda avec un air de dégoût et lui dit qu'on ne servait pas les gens comme lui ici. Surpris, il demanda en quoi il méritait ce traitement et elle lui répondit qu'il n'était vraiment pas gêné pour oser le demander puis elle lui conseilla de partir de son établissement. Terry préféra couper court, il avait faim et pas envie de s'expliquer encore avec une femme méprisante mais il claqua la porte fort après être sorti. Il chercha alors un autre bar, le patron le servit mais il n'avait que du pain et un peu de fromage à lui offrir en plus d'un café. Terry s'en contenta puis repartit s'acheter de l'aspirine à la pharmacie. Il décida ensuite de rentrer vu le déluge, avala deux comprimés et se recoucha pour être en meilleure forme ce soir pour la pièce.

 **OoOoOoO**

Albert avait été voir l'avocat conseillé par Georges Johnson et lui avait expliqué l'affaire. Ensuite, il reçut le nouveau rapport du détective et blêmit en entendant une information. Il partit au kiosque à journaux, acheta un exemplaire d'un quotidien et chercha l'article qui l'intéressait. Il lut les quelques lignes et pesta de colère. Il repartit alors à l'appartement, Candy était dans sa chambre, il cacha le journal dans la sienne.

 _« Inutile qu'elle sache ça maintenant ! Si elle peut voir la pièce sans s'inquiéter davantage pour lui, c'est préférable ! Espérons ! »_

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de vos commentaires, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de revenir jusqu'au bout de ma fiction!_


	9. Chapter 9

**OoOoOoO**

Terry s'acheta juste des cigarettes et un paquet de biscuits secs avant de partir à Broadway. Il en croqua deux en route mais il les trouva trop mauvais et les jeta finalement dans une poubelle. De toutes façons il n'avait pas encore faim, il n'avait plus d'appétit depuis longtemps. Il avait maigri, il avait resserré sa ceinture de deux crans depuis six mois mais même sans boire d'alcool, l'appétit ne revenait pas. Pourtant il ne s'en inquiétait pas, son corps s'était habitué, il apprenait ainsi à le rendre aussi dur que son esprit. Il enfonça sa casquette jusqu'aux yeux, il faisait encore quelques gouttes mais ça semblait se calmer. Il n'avait plus de voiture, il l'avait vendue pour payer une partie de la prothèse de Suzanne. Il lui fallut une heure trente pour gagner le théâtre depuis son hôtel mais il aimait marcher, même sous la pluie. Mais cette fois, il sentit la fatigue et comprit que son régime maigre avait quand même bien ses limites. Il gagna les loges et ne fit pas attention à un chuchotement sur son passage de la part d'un machiniste et une comédienne. Il s'installa dans une loge vide pour revêtir son costume de scène puis attendit le lever de rideau en fumant une cigarette et se concentrant sur son rôle.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en voyant Terry entrer sur scène. Il lui parut plus grand et mince qu'à Chicago dans la pénombre. Était-ce le costume antique, la scène ou la présence qu'il dégageait ? Il semblait aussi plus vieux mais c'était sûrement du au maquillage pour être crédible dans son rôle. Et bien que son rôle soit secondaire, il habitait la scène comme personne, sa voix profonde résonnait et captivait l'oreille mais elle lui parut plus rauque que jamais. Il semblait se plaire dans son rôle de Théramène, gouverneur d'Hippolyte, aussi bien que s'il était un héros ou un amant maudit. La jeune fille resta hypnotisée tout le long de la scène mais comme il en partit pour la suivante, elle ne suivit plus le fil et fut agacée par un chuchotement derrière elle qui disait en parlant de Terry, qu'il était tombé bien bas pour passer de Macbeth à une doublure de dernière minute.

Albert avait entendu aussi et espéra ne pas en entendre plus. Heureusement les voix se turent pour suivre l'arrivée de Phèdre et Candy tenta de suivre à nouveau l'histoire. Elle se dit vite que Terry aurait joué Hippolyte mieux que cet acteur qui faisait un peu trop de gestes et de manières. Phèdre était meilleure actrice mais un peu trop âgée pour le rôle. Candy fut ensuite impatiente de revoir Terry mais il ne revint que pour deux courtes scènes dans l'acte suivant puis une apparition sans texte dans l'acte trois. Il était totalement absent de l'acte quatre mais revint heureusement pour une plus importante tirade dans l'avant dernière scène du dernier acte où il relatait la mort d'Hippolyte à son père Thésée et se montra convainquant encore. Il fut aussi présent pour la scène finale de la mort de Phèdre. Quand le rideau tomba, Candy applaudit fort mais quand il se releva, elle ne vit que Phèdre, Thésée et Hippolyte sur scène. Le public les applaudit, ils saluèrent puis Candy vit avec soulagement Terry derrière eux, s'avancer avec les autres rôles féminins. Les applaudissements reprirent alors et Candy les trouva plus nourris mais c'était peut-être parce que c'était elle et Albert qui applaudissaient plus fort que tous. Elle regarda alors Terry s'avancer un peu plus et il lui sembla qu'il observait le public. Elle le vit fixer dans sa direction et se demanda s'il la voyait car son regard lui parut plus noir. C'est alors que quelqu'un siffla et cria :

\- Tu n'as pas honte de frapper ta femme, espèce de lâche !

Candy sursauta et vit Terry scruter dans sa direction en blêmissant. La vit-il ? Elle ne le sut mais il avança alors d'un pas puis arracha sa cape et la jeta à terre. Et il hurla furieusement au public :

\- Oui je suis un lâche et je vous emmerde tous !

Puis il s'enfuit de la scène. Candy pleurait, Albert l'attrapa par la main et se leva vite.

\- Il faut le rattraper. Suis-moi, je m'en occupe.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry réussit à gagner les loges en quelques secondes. Le metteur en scène lui courut après et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'entre dans celle qui contenait ses affaires.

\- Grandchester ! Ce que tu viens de faire est innommable ! On insulte pas le public ! Jamais !

\- Je me fiche bien de ton avis Simons, je me fais insulter, je réponds, point.

\- Pour toi c'est à coup sûr un point final ! Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma pièce !

\- J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas !

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à retrouver un rôle, même un tout petit désormais ! Ton talent ne suffit plus cette fois !

\- Tu comptes me faire une mauvaise publicité partout alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça Grandchester ! Tu te l'es faite tout seul ta mauvaise publicité !

\- Je n'ai pas étalé ma vie ici, je ne voulais que jouer tranquillement !

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intelligence facile alors ! Tu avoues à la police avoir frappé ta femme et tu voudrais qu'on t'accueille à bras ouverts !

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- A ton avis ? Mais que crois-tu Grandchester ? C'est dans le journal ton histoire ! Tu n'as donc pas lu ? C'est une autre gloire pour toi !

\- Quel journal ? Fit Terry abasourdi et se sentant flancher.

\- Le New York Times ! Je vais aller te le chercher, tu verras toi même !

Terry s'accrocha au mur, tremblant. Une minute après, Simons lui tendait le quotidien en lui désignant l'article en page quatre.

 _ **« Terrence Grandchester a reconnu hier avoir frappé à coups de pieds et sous l'emprise de la boisson, son épouse Suzanne, alors enceinte et qui a fait une fausse couche quelques jours après. Rappelons qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie trois ans plus tôt en lui évitant de se faire écraser par un projecteur. Elle l'a reçu, elle, sur sa jambe gauche, elle en a été amputée et bien qu'il l'ait épousée, il semble avoir la reconnaissance bien faible. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des suites de cette regrettable affaire. »**_

Terry se crut cette fois arrivé au fond du gouffre. Maintenant tout le monde le croyait cet être lâche et minable qui frappait une femme enceinte. Maintenant il était pestiféré. Il n'avait même plus droit de jouer au théâtre. Que lui restait-il alors pour avoir envie de vivre ?

Il sentit le froid l'envahir, il espéra que la terre s'ouvre pour l'engloutir mais alors qu'il pensait que plus rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, il vit accourir deux silhouettes et en levant les yeux, il reconnut l'ange venu l'achever. Il laissa alors sa blessure saigner et récita :

 _ **« Ô Mort, vieux capitaine, il est temps ! levons l'ancre !**_

 _ **« Ce pays nous ennuie, ô Mort ! Appareillons !**_

 _ **« Si le ciel et la mer sont noirs comme de l'encre,**_

 _ **« Nos cœurs que tu connais sont remplis de rayons !**_

 _ **« Verse-nous ton poison pour qu'il nous réconforte !**_

 _ **« Nous voulons, tant ce feu nous brûle le cerveau,**_

 _ **« Plonger au fond du gouffre, Enfer ou Ciel, qu'importe ?**_

 _ **« Au fond de l'Inconnu pour trouver du nouveau ! »**_

 _ **« Extrait : Le voyage, Charles Baudelaire. »**_

Il aperçut encore les beaux yeux verts plein de larmes et deux bras l'empêcher de s'écrouler puis ce fut enfin le néant.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Fin de la première partie. A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ne m'oublie pas**

 **Deuxième partie**

 **OoOoOoO**

 ** _« On peut aussi bâtir quelque chose de beau avec les pierres qui entravent le chemin (Goethe) »_**

Candy attendit que le médecin sorte de la chambre, ce qu'il fit bientôt et vint lui rendre compte de son diagnostic.

\- Il est dans un état d'épuisement évident. Sa tension est basse, il est anémié et en manque de vitamines et minéraux. Une nourriture riche et équilibrée devrait le remettre en état mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête de fumer, il a la gorge enflammée et les bronches irritées. Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit physiquement plus atteint mais son évanouissement et son sommeil de plomb sont des signes d'une fatigue mentale intense voir de dépression.

Candy remercia le médecin puis pénétra dans la chambre. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et caressa sa joue tendrement. Il était si beau et semblait en paix dans son sommeil. Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur son front et avant de partir murmura :

\- Je t'aime !

A peine la porte refermée, Terry ouvrit les yeux et toucha son front.

 _« Candy ! »_

Puis il se tourna sur le côté et se rendormit en croyant qu'il rêvait.

Quand il se réveilla vraiment, il sentit un arôme de violettes. Il faisait sombre mais une petite veilleuse sur la table de chevet lui indiqua vite qu'il n'était pas à l'hôtel. Il se souvint du théâtre, de l'insulte dans le public, de Candy dans la salle puis d'avoir lu l'article ignoble dans le journal. Ensuite, il lui restait vaguement la sensation de mourir mais apparemment, il ne l'était pas, mort ou alors, cet enfer là était plus agréable que sa vie. Il était peut-être dans une clinique mais alors une clinique plutôt luxueuse vu la grandeur de sa chambre et le lit confortable. Il essaya de se dresser sur son séant mais il sentit une douleur dans le bras et aperçut un fil attaché par un sparadrap à son poignet. Il distingua alors un flacon accroché à un trépied et comprit qu'on l'avait mis sous perfusion. Il était donc bien dans une clinique. Il vit qu'il y avait aussi une lampe de chevet sur le côté droit de son lit et l'alluma. La chambre était tapissée en bleu turquoise et trois jolis tableaux paysagers l'agrémentait. Il vit le gros bouquet de violettes sur la table basse et comprit l'arôme si agréable. Il y avait aussi un canapé, un rocking-chair et un petit bureau dans un angle. Il y avait des livres sur le bureau, d'autres sur une étagère.

 _« Étrange clinique ! Qui m'a conduit ici ? Elle ? »_

Il tira alors sur le fil à son bras et arracha le pansement. L'aiguille laissa un point rouge à son poignet mais il s'en moqua. Il se leva, la tête lui tournait. Il s'aperçut qu'il portait un pyjama bleu marine, il n'était pas à lui en tout cas. Il fit un pas, la fatigue l'envahit mais il continua, bien décidé à sortir d'ici. La première porte ouverte lui montra une petite salle d'eau sans intérêt alors il partit vers l'autre porte. Il atteignit la poignée de celle-ci et l'enclencha puis vit un couloir, il le suivit en tâtonnant et ouvrit une autre porte. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas une clinique en voyant se dresser dans un lit, après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet, une jeune femme aux longues boucles blondes, aussi belle qu'un ange. Il resta totalement paralysé et coi alors qu'elle sauta du lit. Elle ne portait qu'une longue chemise de nuit rose sans manches et malgré sa petite taille et son corps mince, elle entoura avec force la taille du jeune homme et s'exclama :

\- Terry ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as arraché ta perfusion ? Ce n'est pas bien ça !

Il la regarda comme si elle n'était pas réelle mais ne put la repousser malgré son envie, pour ça il lui fallait la toucher et l'idée l'inquiétait. Elle l'observait sans plus rien dire puis sans qu'il réagisse encore, elle examina son poignet.

\- Heureusement l'aiguille n'a pas cassé, ça ne saigne pas non plus.

Il la regarda encore, elle ne lâchait pas son poignet et en caressait l'attache de son doigt. Puis il découvrit son décolleté, la blancheur de sa gorge et l'ouverture laissant deviner deux collines si tentantes. Il trembla, elle se méprit.

\- Terry ! Tu as froid ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable de t'être levé si rapidement. Viens, je vais te reconduire à ta chambre.

Il ne réagit toujours pas, alors elle remit son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna. Comme un robot, il suivit et quand elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit, elle se pencha et il vit encore un peu plus de sa gorge. Il sentit alors un désir l'envahir mais comme il savait qu'il lui était interdit à jamais, il la repoussa fortement.

\- Fiche le camp d'ici Candy ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié et ta sale manie de te mêler de mes affaires ! Dis-moi où sont mes vêtements pour que je me tire d'ici ! Dépêche-toi ou j'enlève ce pyjama devant toi et je te prouve que ma réputation n'est pas usurpée, je suis un rustre grossier et violent !

Candy avait failli tomber mais malgré sa colère, soit Terry n'avait pas assez de force, soit il l'avait quand même ménagée, ce qu'elle crut plutôt. Elle s'attendait à cette réaction, elle s'y était préparée et suivit le plan qu'elle avait élaboré dans sa tête. Elle gagna la porte, ferma à clef, la garda dans sa main et croisa les bras en le regardant avec assurance.

\- Vas-y ! Si tu crois me faire peur avec pareille menace, tu te trompes mon cher !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est certain, pourtant, il ne recula pas. Il déboutonna la veste de son pyjama, l'arracha et la jeta en fixant Candy de toute sa fureur. Il la vit frémir mais se méprit sur la raison.

\- Donne-moi mes vêtements maintenant ou je poursuis !

Elle avala sa salive mais lui dit encore avec assurance :

\- Si ça t'amuse ! Mais de toutes façons, tu étais en costume de théâtre quand Albert t'a emmené évanoui ici il y a deux jours, je n'ai rien d'autre que ça à te rendre !

\- Tu n'as pas songé à récupérer mes vêtements dans la loge ? lui reprocha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh non !

\- Eh Merde ! jura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle se précipita encore et prit son pouls.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver ainsi Terry, tu es trop faible ! Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de ce repos forcé pour reconsidérer les choses ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est la pitié qui m'inspire ?

\- Je m'en fiche bien ! Retourne avec ton futur mari au lieu de perdre ton temps avec un repris de justice comme moi !

\- Je fais ce que je veux de mon temps d'abord ! Et puis je me mêle de ce qui me concerne, tu es innocent et je ne vais pas laisser cette vipère te détruire, je vais lui faire rendre raison.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de mon innocence ?

\- Aussi sûre que je suis moi, sûre à cent pour cent.

\- Pourtant tu es bien placée pour savoir que je suis violent quand je me sens insulté, je t'ai giflée en Ecosse, tu as oublié ?

\- Non mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi lâche, même ivre mort, je le sais. Terry, j'ai été voir Suzanne, je sais qu'elle ment, qu'elle se venge sur toi, qu'elle est vraiment ignoble et prête à tout parce qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu oublies qu'elle a un certificat médical prouvant qu'elle a été frappée, était enceinte de moi et a perdu son bébé par ma faute !

\- Je sais qu'elle a menti, qu'elle a dû trouver un médecin malhonnête pour lui fournir un faux certificat et que tu ne l'as jamais mise enceinte. Tu me l'as dit à Chicago, tu ne l'as jamais touchée, je le crois. Je ne t'ai pas cru tout de suite, je te demande pardon pour ça mais je ne savais vraiment pas que c'était possible que cette fille que j'avais vue si sincère, si amoureuse de toi, soit devenue ainsi. Oui je m'en suis voulue de t'avoir laissé à elle mais… ce n'est pas par culpabilité que je suis venue, je suis là parce que… je t'aime.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Elle insista.

\- Oui je t'aime Terry. Je t'aime encore, plus que quiconque et pour toujours.

\- Et ton… Philip ?

\- Je me suis trompée, j'ai cru que je l'aimais parce qu'il m'a offert la possibilité de pouvoir avoir des enfants quand j'étais si désespérée de t'aimer sans plus d'espoir. J'ai réalisé tout ça après ton départ, trop tard comme toujours mais je t'en supplie, crois-moi et ne me chasse pas de ton cœur si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait arrivé.

Il la regarda encore, elle semblait sincère, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il se sentait si méfiant, il avait si peur d'être encore déçu.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de croire à des utopies encore Candy, l'amour ne m'a fait que du mal, j'ai appris à ne plus compter sur personne. Si j'accepte encore d'y croire, il arrivera forcément une nouvelle catastrophe, je suis maudit.

\- Non Terry, tu n'es pas maudit, ne dis pas cela ! Nous sommes vivants tous les deux, nous pouvons encore y croire, moi j'y croirai pour deux s'il le faut, le temps que tu reprennes des forces ! Je t'en prie Terry, ne me laisse pas encore, je ne peux pas être heureuse sans toi, c'est toi que j'aime, seulement et à jamais toi !

\- Candy ! Je suis fauché comme les blés, dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et… toujours marié à Suzanne hélas ! Imagine comme on va te salir aussi avec moi !

\- Que veux-tu que ça compte dans la balance ? Tu es plus important que tout le reste ! Albert se fiche aussi de tout ça, tu l'as vu ? N'est-il pas formidable, digne d'être mon père ?

Elle le vit enfin sourire et soulagée, elle s'accrocha à son cou.

Il fut encore surpris et paralysé, fixant ses lèvres si tentantes.

Elle semblait vouloir qu'il l'embrasse mais il craignait trop de le faire.

Il luttait avec lui même, il n'arrivait pas à croire cette vision réelle.

Elle comprit en voyant ses yeux perdus, qu'il avait besoin d'une vraie preuve de sa bonne foi. C'était à elle, cette fois de faire le premier pas mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Alors elle trouva cette parade et lui murmura :

\- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour m'embrasser ? Que je le fasse moi même ?

Il cligna des yeux pour être sûr d'être éveillé. Puis, comme elle était toujours là, ses mains autour de son cou et en attente d'une réponse, il craqua.

Il se pencha alors sur sa jolie bouche et se sentit revivre en découvrant en elle tout un monde extraordinaire jamais découvert avant. C'était comme un jardin aux senteurs de fraises, de roses, d'herbe tendre qui inonda ses narines et apaisa d'un coup toutes ses blessures. C'était comme s'il renaissait, à peine sorti de l'enfer et s'envolait vers le paradis d'un simple bond. C'était comme s'il retournait enfin chez lui après des siècles d'égarement ! Quel délice que cette bouche si souvent convoitée et enfin accessible à son désir ! Quelle douceur ! Quelle extase !

Elle goûtait elle aussi à son premier vrai baiser consenti, désiré, réclamé et elle se sentait aussi au paradis des amoureux. Et bien que son corps ne soit pas encore habitué à parler dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, l'évidence parlait pour elle. Sa langue chaude goûtant la sienne lui donnait des frissons sur la peau, des fourmillements dans le ventre et une soif d'en vouloir encore et davantage, bientôt.

Mais Terry avait besoin maintenant de dire enfin ce qu'il restait d'intact au fond de son cœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi pour toujours Taches de son.

Elle sourit, rassurée et le serra encore contre elle. Mais sa peau nue la troubla un peu.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes encore Terry, et que tu manges mieux. Tu veux bien rester ici plutôt qu'à l'hôtel maintenant ?

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez Albert, à Manhattan. Il dort dans une autre chambre.

Elle se releva pour ramasser sa veste de pyjama et vint lui remettre. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau en la reboutonnant et elle frissonna encore.

\- Il faut dormir maintenant Terry, il est deux heures du matin, demain on parlera de ce qu'on va faire pour sortir de cet enfer.

\- Et si je me réveille et que tu as disparu ? demanda-t-il en l'empêchant de se relever en la retenant par la main.

Émue, elle caressa sa joue, il lui fit penser à un petit garçon, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi encore, en la regardant avec tant d'angoisse.

\- Je te jure que je serai toujours là mon amour, jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerai !

L'entendre l'appeler mon amour et sa promesse le rassura, il la lâcha et s'allongea dans le lit. Elle le borda, lui embrassa le front et repartit en le voyant fermer les yeux en confiance.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

**OoOoOoO**

Quand Terry se réveilla à nouveau, il se souvint de tout et fut pressé de la revoir. Il se leva en se sentant déjà plus solide et s'étira un peu. Puis il vit des vêtements posés sur la table et un mot.

 _ **« La salle de bain est en face de ta chambre. Ta valise va arriver, en attendant contente-toi des vêtements d'Albert. A bientôt. CNA. »**_

Il partit donc avec les affaires et s'enferma dans la grande salle de bain pour prendre une douche revigorante. En voyant sa barbe naissante et tout le nécessaire pour faire peau neuve, il s'y attela puis coiffa ses cheveux humides en arrière. Il enfila ensuite la chemise et le pull. Le pantalon était un peu large mais avec la ceinture ça irait. Par contre il n'avait pas de chaussures alors il remit les pantoufles qu'il avait trouvées devant son lit. Ainsi présentable, il ressortit et chercha ses hôtes. Il longea le couloir et vit qu'au fond il y avait un grand salon. Il aperçut Albert lisant un journal et qui se leva en le voyant arriver, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et voici notre marmotte ! Alors Terry ? Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Terry admira sa façon de l'aborder comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille et lui tendit la main pour se faire pardonner son refus de le faire au commissariat.

\- Je me sens pas trop mal Albert, merci. Où est Candy ?

\- Elle est en train d'expliquer à la cuisinière quel petit déjeuner elle doit maintenant concocter. Attends-toi à devoir désormais avaler tout ce qu'on te présentera !

Terry sourit et s'aperçut qu'il avait faim.

\- Je crois que j'en serai capable.

\- Heureux de l'entendre mon ami.

\- Merci Albert. Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

\- La chance n'y est pour rien Terry. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais dans les ennuis, c'est vrai mais ensuite je t'ai découvert et apprécié puis j'ai vu comme tu veillais sur Candy. Je suis parti de Londres rassuré sur son sort avec toi et je sais que tu aurais toujours été près d'elle si le destin n'avait pas tout compliqué. C'est autant pour elle que pour toi que je suis là, sache-le.

\- Je ne l'oublierai plus. Mais, je me sens toujours bien impuissant face aux accusations de Suzanne, j'ai avoué parce que j'étais fatigué de me justifier, même ma mère doutait de moi alors…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es plus seul pour prouver ton innocence maintenant. Si tu acceptes juste de nous faire confiance alors nous arriverons à prouver que Suzanne a inventé tout ça. J'ai fait appel à un avocat compétent, il faut te battre Terry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis la tourna en voyant entrer Candy, suivie d'une femme portant un plateau.

\- Voilà le petit déjeuner de ces messieurs ! fit-elle d'un grand sourire alors que Terry admirait son allure.

Avec ses cheveux noués en un chignon lâche, son corsage mauve et sa jupe étroite beige laissant voir ses chevilles gainées de soie blanche et ses escarpins à boucles noires, elle était magnifique. Elle lui présenta Jenny qui posa sur la table le plateau empli de brioches, de fruits, d'œufs durs, de fromages, de charcuteries, de thé et de crème. Puis elle sortit d'un buffet les assiettes et couverts et fit le service. Une assiette débordante apparut devant Terry qui se demanda comment il allait tout manger même s'il avait grand faim. Candy s'assit face à lui et lui servit son thé avec un nuage de crème. Il sourit qu'elle se souvienne qu'il le buvait ainsi il y a trois ans. Elle servit ensuite Albert qui le prit nature puis se versa le sien avec un peu de citron seulement. Terry se dit alors qu'il passait son premier petit déjeuner en paix et en bonne compagnie depuis très longtemps et apprécia vraiment ce moment.

Ensuite, quelqu'un rapporta sa valise de l'hôtel et ses vêtements laissés au théâtre. Terry se souvint qu'il avait aussi porté un sac de linge sale chez un chinois pour le nettoyer et Candy prit le ticket pour aller le récupérer tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, elle lui raconta avec Albert, tout ce qu'elle avait constaté dans son appartement de Suzanne et sa mère. Terry fut étonné que Candy soit retournée voir Suzanne en lui faisant supposer qu'elle la croyait pour en apprendre plus et essayer de la faire se trahir. Puis elle lui montra la lettre qu'elle avait reçu d'elle à Chicago, l'accusant sans équivoques. Terry comprit alors que Suzanne avait aussi décidé de blesser Candy avec ses accusations mêlées de demi vérités et trouva en lui ensuite la force de dire tout ce qui était vraiment arrivé depuis le départ de Candy dans sa vie.

Celle-ci apprit alors que Terry était revenu à Chicago peu après leur séparation sans oser aller la voir pour lui avouer que c'était dur à vivre. Puis, qu'Albert l'avait rencontré dans un bar et avait cru bien faire en lui montrant de loin la jeune fille devant la clinique du docteur Martin, qui malgré sa peine, poursuivait son chemin et travaillait courageusement.

Candy comprit alors qu'Albert se sentait aussi un peu responsable de n'avoir pas poussé le jeune acteur vers elle et le rassura sur l'impossibilité à l'époque de pouvoir croire possible de préférer choisir leur amour à la santé de Suzanne, ce que Terry confirma.

Par la suite, il résuma les mois de pseudo fiançailles pour qu'elle retrouve santé, force et envie de vivre. Il n'avait pas triché, il lui avait donné tout son temps de libre, son amitié, son écoute, son soutien financier et moral.

Au bout de six mois, Suzanne avait commencé à l'inciter à songer à l'épouser. Terry avait d'abord contourné la question puis avait essayé de lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour et ne se sentait pas capable d'être son mari vraiment. Elle avait refusé de l'entendre puis lui avait rappelé qu'il lui avait promis de veiller sur elle et seul un mari pouvait vraiment assurer cette promesse. Pris par la confusion de ses paroles, plus l'acharnement de madame Marlowe pour venir lui rabâcher sans cesse sa dette, il avait alors laissé Suzanne espérer se marier avec lui, sans refuser mais sans fixer de date. Suzanne avait alors décidé seule et à force de ruses elle l'avait amené peu à peu à penser qu'il devait l'épouser pour respecter sa promesse de reconnaissance. Pourtant, il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise en pensant à ce qu'un mariage signifiait et par honnêteté, il força Suzanne à l'écouter pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne ferait que ce qu'il pourrait en tant que mari et pas l'impossible alors il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse bien maintenant sur tout ce que ça impliquait afin de ne pas être déçue plus tard. Suzanne lui certifia qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de davantage que ce qu'il lui donnait déjà, en plus de son nom pour avoir un avenir honorable et une assurance financière vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus espérer vivre du théâtre ni aider sa mère à vivre aussi. Alors il accepta de l'épouser et par souci de ne pas montrer d'ingratitude, il décida de lui offrir un mariage digne de son sacrifice. Il emprunta à la banque pour acheter l'alliance, la robe, le buffet, l'orchestre. Il loua un appartement suffisamment confortable pour elle et décida d'allouer une pension à sa belle-mère pour éviter qu'elle vienne vivre sous leur toit.

Terry s'arrêta un peu de son récit, le pire allait venir et il eut un nouveau doute en lui. Devait-il avouer pareille humiliation à la femme qu'il aimait et ne voulait plus blesser ? Il eut envie d'une cigarette pour trouver la force mais il n'en avait pas sur lui et ne pouvait pas demander à ce qu'on aille en acheter pour qu'il enfume cet appartement et ses amis. Il soupira et sentit ses mains trembler alors il les cacha sous la table. Candy se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de lui en lui prenant les mains.

\- Terry ! Tu es fatigué, ça ne presse pas tout ça, va te reposer, on verra plus tard et seulement si tu en as besoin. Pour moi c'est déjà assez clair, je sais qui elle est maintenant et que ce n'est pas toi qui dois avoir honte, tu t'es conduit en homme sincère et droit seulement, je suis fière de ta droiture, moi.

Il lui sourit, elle était si différente de Suzanne, son amour à elle était si visible dans ses yeux, il se sentit à nouveau plus solide et encore un peu plus après les paroles d'Albert.

\- Oui Terry. Tu t'es vraiment comporté en homme honnête et généreux, tu as le droit de garder la tête haute contrairement à Suzanne. Tu sais, Candy a déjà compris le plus important ces derniers jours. Elle sait qu'on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à l'aimer, qu'on ne doit pas épouser quelqu'un si on est pas certain de l'aimer vraiment et qu'il vaut mieux affronter un présent compliqué et douloureux que de subir un passé empli de regrets. Je pense aussi que tu as déjà assez payé cette dette, bien trop payé. Mais rien ne t'oblige à tout raconter, surtout si vite.

\- Je préfère le faire maintenant Albert, pendant que je me sens vide de méfiance, de rancœur et d'idées de vengeance. J'ai vécu des semaines de solitude emplies de dégoût. Au théâtre j'ai cru que cette fois j'avais vécu le pire, je n'avais plus rien à m'accrocher, je pensais que c'était fini pour moi. Et puis, je me suis réveillé ici et un ange m'a donné en quelques minutes plus de bonheur et de confiance que je n'en ai jamais reçu de toute ma vie. Alors, qu'ai-je à perdre à rester qui je suis devant vous qui m'acceptez ainsi depuis que vous me connaissez ? Je n'ai plus honte de moi, j'ai juste conscience que Suzanne a réussi à m'atteindre à mon seul point sensible hélas, en blessant mon ange et c'est ça qui me blesse seulement.

\- Ton ange a acquis assez de force pour l'entendre Terry. Savoir nous permettra d'être plus armés pour nous battre et nous rendre notre vérité ! fit Candy dans ses yeux avec une assurance certaine.

Terry lui sourit et lui baisa la main puis reprit son récit.

Il raconta alors les mois supportables puis la descente aux enfers suite à la frustration de Suzanne. Candy réussit à ne pas montrer trop sa peine mais sursauta quand même en apprenant l'empoisonnement et la réaction de moquerie et de haine de Suzanne après que Terry ait été battu alors qu'il avait joué au poker uniquement pour lui payer sa nouvelle prothèse.

Terry se sentit épuisé après son récit mais aussi soulagé, allégé d'un poids et en paix avec lui même. Candy lui proposa d'aller se reposer un peu avant le déjeuner et partit soulager sa colère dans sa chambre en tapant dans son oreiller et promettant à Suzanne toute une liste de malédictions pour les mille ans à venir. Puis elle se dit qu'elle perdait son temps à la maudire alors qu'elle pouvait agir plus utilement. Elle retourna alors au salon pour téléphoner à sa pire ennemie en lui proposant d'aller à nouveau la voir demain afin de lui faire oublier tous les malheurs qu'elle avait vécu à cause d'elle avec cet homme volage et ingrat qu'elles avaient toutes deux aimé. Suzanne sembla ravie et Candy raccrocha, satisfaite puis retourna discuter avec Albert qui revenait après avoir été télégraphier à Georges Johnson.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._

 _Merci pour les commentaires Mars Lena et DinaChhaya TalaNoKomis, j'espère que la suite vous a plu, merci à tous ceux et celles qui me font l'honneur de suivre mon histoire_


	12. Chapter 12

**OoOoOoO**

Terry lisait sur son lit lorsque Candy frappa et ramena sa valise ainsi que le sac de linge de la blanchisserie. Il voulut se lever pour l'aider mais elle le rabroua gentiment.

\- Pas question que tu fasses autre chose que discuter, lire, enfin ce que tu veux mais qui n'est pas fatiguant, ces deux jours au moins ! C'est l'infirmière qui te le dit Terry ! N'oublie pas mon métier !

\- Oh ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce détail Candy ! Et je veux bien que tu m'examines comme cette nuit aussi souvent que tu le désires ! je suis ravi d'être entre tes mains mademoiselle l'infirmière aux taches de son !

\- Je vois que tu as déjà retrouvé ton sens de l'humour douteux mon cher ! Mais je te préfère ainsi quand même ! Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a dans cette valise.

\- Rien que mes vêtements.

Elle déballa d'abord le sac en papier et rangea dans l'armoire ses chemises, deux pantalons et du linge de corps qui la fit rougir alors elle lui tourna le dos.

Terry sourit en se sentant heureux. Elle inondait la pièce de son parfum de rose, elle irradiait de vie dans le moindre de ses gestes, elle lui parut encore plus belle avec son tablier blanc pour protéger sa robe. Il posa son livre et l'admira encore.

Elle s'attaquait maintenant à la valise, accrocha son manteau dans l'armoire, posa ses deux paires de chaussures sur l'étagère du bas puis les quelques vêtements restants. Au fond de la valise il y avait juste encore deux livres et un cahier qu'elle vint lui remettre en mains propres en souriant.

Il posa les deux seuls exemplaires de Shakespeare que Suzanne n'avait pas pu détruire sur le chevet puis regarda le cahier des poèmes écrits ce mois de septembre à Chicago pour passer le temps en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, il ne les écrirait plus vu qu'il était heureux. Il le posa alors aussi et prit la main de Candy en la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit puis la baisa encore tendrement. Elle rosit en sentant sa peau s'hérisser sous la caresse de ses lèvres douces et baissa les yeux joliment.

\- Hier, tu m'as dit que tu t'étais trompé sur tes sentiments pour Philip, tu m'avais dit que tu en étais sûre à Chicago, tu as été prise entre deux feux si brutalement, c'est normal d'avoir douté vu les circonstances et c'est aussi dû à ces promesses idiotes. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait promettre d'être heureuse à tout prix, ça ne mène qu'à des choix parfois irréparables.

\- Oui, j'ai voulu respecter cette promesse pour toi surtout. Philip m'a semblé capable de me rendre assez heureuse mais même si je ne t'aimais pas plus que tout et pour toujours, je me suis trompé aussi sur lui, il n'est pas fait pour moi et je ne suis pas faite pour lui.

\- Que lui as-tu dit avant de partir ?

Elle pâlit un peu, il serra plus sa main. Alors elle releva les yeux et lui dit franchement :

\- Je n'ai pas encore pu rompre avec lui Terry. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Suzanne, je n'ai d'abord pensé qu'à venir te voir pour te dire que je te croyais toi et t'aider à faire jaillir la vérité. Alors je suis allée voir Philip et je lui ai dit que je devais aller à New York aider un ami dans les ennuis, c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas que je parte seule sans savoir qui était cet ami et comment je comptais l'aider mais comme je lui ai dit qu'Albert te connaissait très bien, il a choisi d'aller lui demander son avis. Albert a alors compris que c'était toi, il lui a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait à New York donc Philip a accepté que j'y aille. Mais… il va falloir que je retourne à Chicago bientôt Terry car officiellement je dois me marier dans quinze jours et… je ne peux pas juste annuler le mariage par lettre, télégramme ou téléphone. Il faut que je lui dise en face. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr ! dit-il d'une voix blanche mais en comprenant qu'elle était bien aussi droite que lui et incapable de ne pas faire les choses avec franchise et honnêteté.

Mais la peur l'envahit à nouveau à l'idée qu'elle reparte et le laisse encore, il trembla. Elle le vit et le serra dans ses bras très fort.

\- Mon amour ! Ce ne sera qu'un aller et retour ! Je te jure que je reviendrai, je n'épouserai jamais personne d'autre que toi, je t'aime !

\- Mais le destin risque de s'acharner encore sur nous si tu es loin de moi ! Je dois y aller aussi !

\- Tu ne peux pas quitter New York, tu es obligé de rester ici mais Albert sera avec toi et moi j'attend Georges qui fera le voyage aller et retour avec moi pour me protéger de tout. Ne crains rien, nous sommes plus fort que le destin maintenant !

\- J'espère ! Mais si je te perd… cette fois je ne veux plus y survivre !

\- Ça n'arrivera pas mon amour, je t'aime plus que jamais !

Il sentit les larmes jaillir et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux dorés qui sentaient si bon la rose. Elle le serra plus puis pensa à son cadeau dans sa poche. Elle le lâcha alors doucement et lui mit dans la main un petit écrin. Il le contempla puis souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur il y avait un harmonica, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est le même modèle Terry. Je l'ai acheté avant de partir de Chicago et tu ne peux pas le refuser car… avec ceci, il va devenir… unique.

Et elle le mit contre ses lèvres et souffla un peu dedans pour y laisser son empreinte. Puis elle lui donna. Il y posa alors aussi ses lèvres et joua son air fétiche : _**« Auld lang syne (Ce n'est qu'un au revoir) ».**_ Il joua ensuite d'autres airs longtemps, Candy l'écoutait avec bonheur, la tête sur son épaule. Elle réalisa alors comme lui seul savait la rendre si en paix et heureuse. Il était si complexe mais si merveilleux quand on savait gagner sa confiance. Quand la musique se tut, il mit sa bouche contre son oreille et récita de mémoire :

 _ **« Il est de ceux qui rêvent**_

 _ **« Sur un air de guitare**_

 _ **« Et quand la nuit s'achève**_

 _ **« La musique s'égare**_

 _ **« Le long des fleuves noirs,**_

 _ **« Parmi les amours mortes**_

 _ **« Que peuplent nos mémoires**_

 _ **« Et qu'un refrain emporte.**_

 _ **« Oublierons-nous un jour**_

 _ **« Le chant des violons**_

 _ **« Qui berce mon cœur lourd**_

 _ **« D'un parfum de saison.**_

 _ **« Telle la harpe sous le vent**_

 _ **« Sa chevelure tremblait,**_

 _ **« Ombres d'or et d'argent**_

 _ **« Où mes doigts s'égaraient.**_

 _ **« La chanson s'est éteinte**_

 _ **« Et s'est noyée dans l'onde,**_

 _ **« Adieu, douce complainte**_

 _ **« De mes nuits vagabondes.**_

 _ **« La corde s'est cassée**_

 _ **« Pour celle que j'ai perdue,**_

 _ **« Longtemps je l'ai cherchée**_

 _ **« Parmi les brouillards nus.**_

 _ **« Elle ne reviendra pas**_

 _ **« La tendre mélodie**_

 _ **« Qui un jour partagea**_

 _ **« Les chemins de ma vie.**_

Elle se sentit charmée par son poème, sa voix rauque et sensuelle lui donna le frisson, les mots étaient beaux, troublants mais si tristes.

\- C'est magnifique ! De qui est-ce ?

\- D'un impossible et irrésistible idiot qui t'aime comme un fou pour l'éternité ma chérie si belle aux divines taches de son.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Tu es si doué pour exprimer l'amour et la souffrance sur scène mais tu sais aussi l'écrire ! Il faut que tu continues, que tu publies, c'est trop beau !

\- Je n'aime écrire que pour toi ma muse adorée !

\- Alors continue mais fais-en partager tous ceux qui aiment aussi ressentir la belle poésie. Tu es un artiste de grand talent et je suis fière que tu m'aies choisie pour muse mon impossible et irrésistible Terry.

Il sourit et essaya de se souvenir d'autres vers écrits pour elle. Puis il éclata de rire et se dit :

 _« Tu as perdu Suzanne ! Tu as cru détruire mon amour en déchirant mes poèmes mais tout est dans ma tête et mon cœur ! Elle est trop merveilleuse, tu fais bien pâle figure à côté de ce soleil, cette beauté rare et ce cœur pur et généreux. Va au diable Suzanne, je suis riche comme personne, elle m'aime vraiment autant que je l'aime ! »_

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? fit alors Candy en soulevant son sourcil droit de façon si charmante.

\- Rien, je suis juste très heureux mon amour et je voudrais tant t'embrasser encore !

\- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de ma permission ? Vole-le donc !

Il rit encore puis l'enferma dans ses bras et lui montra toute sa passion pour la première fois sans crainte. Elle trembla de partout et sentit en elle un torrent de plaisir et d'émotions dont elle ne savait même pas que ça existait. Elle sentit encore un fourmillement dans son ventre et comprit qu'elle le désirait de toutes ses forces. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se détacha de sa bouche, il vit aussi son désir et se sentit fier qu'elle lui montre, elle lui faisait maintenant si confiance.

\- Tu es la seule femme au monde que j'ai aimé et je n'en aimerai jamais une autre Candy. Car tu es si faite pour moi, aucune autre ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça. Tu es si belle et si merveilleuse, je brûle de désir pour toi mais je te respecte plus que tout. Je vais me battre pour regagner ma liberté et mon honneur pour avoir le droit d'être ton époux, pas moins.

\- Tu le seras Terry. Moi aussi je brûlerai en enfer plutôt que de me passer de toi désormais ! Mon amour ! Ma vie ! Mon Terry ! Je t'aime !

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._

 _Nota Bene: Le poème que récite Terry s'intitule "Chanson" et m'appartient en tant qu'auteure, Diogène_


	13. Chapter 13

**OoOoOoO**

Suzanne Marlowe avait vraiment atteint le summum de l'hypocrisie. Après avoir inventé une liaison entre Terry et Karen Kliss, sa partenaire de Roméo et Juliette, elle raconta à Candy qu'un jour il avait eut une crise de fureur et frappé à coups de marteau son harmonica puis lui avait interdit d'écouter de la musique sur le gramophone dans l'appartement. Candy l'écouta en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge mais elle se doutait que cette femme trop mauvaise mais aussi maligne cherchait à être sûre que son ancienne rivale était bien autant de son côté qu'elle le prétendait.

Alors Candy s'exclama encore son dégoût d'un tel homme et pour donner le change, lui vanta d'autres mérites de son fiancé. Elle lui parla de sa carrière dans l'industrie, de ses talents pour le piano, de sa passion pour le tennis où il excellait et de ses qualités mentales, vraies pour certaines, inventées pour d'autres. Elle eut un peu honte de se servir de Philip ainsi mais les limites étaient sans cesse repoussées dans sa tête pour faire innocenter et libérer Terry de cette punaise. Désormais, elle ne pensait à lui qu'en certitudes et voulait récupérer la place que cette femme lui avait volée perfidement il y a trois ans. C'est elle qui aurait dû porter son nom, qui aurait géré son foyer, qui lui aurait offert de l'amour et du bonheur et lui aurait vraiment donné un enfant. En imaginant comme ils auraient été heureux depuis, elle donna à son récit vantant la joie de se marier bientôt avec Philip, une authenticité remarquable. Car pour l'actrice, être capable de jouer aussi bien un rôle n'était évidemment pas possible pour cette stupide infirmière gauche et naïve.

C'est à cause de son défaut de se croire supérieure en mensonges que Suzanne signa sa première grande erreur et Candy s'en sentit fière. Elle devait repartir pour Chicago demain, elle était un peu moins inquiète de le faire désormais même si l'idée d'être loin de Terry trois jours la répugnait. Elle regarda Suzanne en lui souriant naïvement puis lui reposa la question.

\- Vous êtes sûre Suzanne ?

\- Oui Candy. Je voudrais qu'il puisse vous entendre parler ainsi de votre merveilleux fiancé, vous verriez alors comme il est vraiment. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir de hurler sa haine, sa jalousie, sa colère d'avoir été remplacé par quelqu'un de bien mieux que lui. Etant imbu de lui-même, il considère être inoubliable, il vous l'a prouvé en venant vous demander de renoncer à vous marier pour lui alors qu'il n'a rien d'honnête à vous offrir. Alors s'il entendait ce que vous pensez de lui maintenant alors qu'il croit que vous l'aimez pour toujours, il exploserait et prouverait vraiment qui il est.

\- Oui mais il est en prison, il a avoué, il sera jugé, pourquoi s'acharner ? Moi je n'aime pas me venger, je ne veux plus le voir, je ne l'aime plus mais je ne le déteste pas. Il est bien puni de son sale caractère et ne peut plus faire de mal à personne en prison.

\- Oui mais il faut être réaliste Candy, ils ne vont pas le garder pendant des années juste pour m'avoir frappée même en étant enceinte. Imaginez la crainte que j'ai s'il sort et décide de revenir vivre ici, car c'est son droit si la justice le libère !

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander le divorce avec les torts qu'il a ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas divorcer Candy ! Il doit payer toute sa vie pour le prix de ma jambe et l'humiliation !

\- Mais et si vous rencontriez quelqu'un de bien mieux à aimer, imaginez ?

\- Oh ! Pour ça ! Un amant ça me suffit bien.

\- Vous en avez un ? Demanda Candy en rougissant mais lui montrant aussi un peu d'amusement en elle.

\- Non ! Oh ! Candy ! Je suis mutilée vous le savez bien, je n'intéresse guère les hommes !

\- Allons ! Vous êtes belle comme le jour Suzanne ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas des mufles comme Terry ! Il doit bien y en avoir au moins un qui vous a aimé sincèrement !

\- Oh ! pas vraiment mais… oui j'ai quand même eu un prétendant récemment mais je suis fidèle de nature !

\- Mais maintenant vous n'avez plus de raisons de l'être, vous pouvez envisager un avenir amoureux si le cœur vous en dit !

\- On verra mais une chose est sûre, Terry doit assumer ses erreurs jusqu'au bout pour que je puisse au moins regagner la paix.

\- Vous croyez qu'il devrait rester en prison très longtemps Suzanne ?

\- Je crois qu'il est trop violent pour tout le monde, il doit être surveillé constamment. Mais si vous préférez ne plus jamais le revoir je comprends !

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré mais… si je veux être certaine qu'il ne va pas tôt ou tard venir me harceler encore pour que je n'épouse pas Philip… peut-être qu'il serait prudent de lui dire le fond de mon cœur vraiment !

\- je crois sincèrement que oui Candy.

\- Mais il est en prison, je repars bientôt pour Chicago, c'est impossible !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir sa mère, elle paiera sa caution et on le fera sortir !

\- Eléonore Baker ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà fait ?

\- J'imagine que monsieur est trop fier pour avoir demandé l'aide de sa mère. Il est plus obstiné qu'un âne, il a l'orgueil bien trop mal placé. Mais Eléonore paiera croyez-moi ! Pas parce qu'elle adore son fils non ! Elle l'a abandonné enfant à son père et n'a guère montré d'intérêt pour lui depuis qu'il m'a épousée et je ne parle même pas de moi qui n'existe pas pour elle alors que j'ai sauvé son fils ! Mais par peur du scandale, elle paiera, surtout si vous lui dites que je vais donner une interview bientôt pour raconter tout ce qu'est son fils !

\- C'est du chantage ça ! Vous n'allez pas le faire Suzanne ?

\- Non, sauf si elle refuse de payer ! Enfin… pas tout de suite !

Quand Candy sortit de l'immeuble, elle dut marcher longtemps pour arriver à calmer ses nerfs à vif et cette nouvelle douleur d'avoir appris qu'Eléonore Baker n'était pas la mère qu'elle croyait. Elle l'avait si longtemps idéalisée, elle avait poussé Terry à lui pardonner, mais elle comprenait maintenant mieux sa souffrance, sa solitude. Pourtant elle ne pouvait penser complètement qu'elle se fichait de son sort. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir avant de partir à Chicago même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour payer une caution déjà payée. Heureusement la libération de Terry était encore secrète, grâce à Albert et ses relations. La presse ne l'avait pas apprise et il n'y avait pas eu de nouvel article ces jours. Mais vu la menace de Suzanne, il urgeait de faire fuser la vérité. Hélas, elle ignorait l'adresse d'Eléonore Baker. Evidemment, il serait aisé de l'avoir en la demandant à Terry. Mais elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas accepter facilement de mêler sa mère à sa vie s'il avait été encore récemment déçu par elle. Elle ne voulait pas le contrarier pour l'instant alors qu'il allait enfin mieux mais restait fragile, surtout par l'angoisse de son départ demain. Elle préféra aller demander à Albert de se renseigner vu qu'il semblait très influent. Hélas, il n'était pas rentré encore. Terry écrivait dans sa chambre, elle lui dit juste qu'elle avait encore une course à faire puis repartit à la succursale de la banque André voir si Albert y était. Il n'y était pas mais son fondé de pouvoir appela une connaissance et lui donna très vite l'adresse d'Eléonore Baker.

Candy partit donc en taxi à cette adresse située à Greenwich Village et sonna chez l'actrice. La bonne lui dit que madame ne recevait pas sans rendez-vous, Candy lui demanda de préciser à l'actrice que c'était Candy André qui voulait lui parler de son fils Terrence. Cinq minutes après, on la fit entrer et on l'emmena dans un salon riche de décorations. Candy reconnut en cette belle femme se levant d'une méridienne pour venir vers elle et qui ne faisait vraiment pas son âge, la mère de Terry.

\- Bonjour madame Baker. Nous nous sommes vues il y a quelques années en Ecosse, je ne sais si vous vous rappelez de moi mais…

\- Parfaitement mademoiselle. Vous êtes Candy, vous êtes la jeune fille qui avez encouragé mon fils à me pardonner il y a cinq ans, l'amie de Terry.

\- Oui madame et je le suis toujours.

\- C'est étonnant que vous veniez me dire que vous êtes encore son amie alors qu'il a avoué il y a peu s'être mal comporté vis à vis de sa femme !

Candy avala sa salive, elle voyait de ses yeux que l'actrice doutait encore de son fils. Elle leva le nez et confirma avec assurance :

\- Oui madame, je suis encore son amie et même bien plus car je suis certaine qu'il est innocent de ces accusations, quoi qu'il ait avoué par désespoir !

Elle vit alors les yeux bleus saphir identiques à ceux de Terry s'éclairer un peu.

\- Alors il est vraiment innocent ? Dieu merci !

Candy se sentit un peu rassurée de sa réaction et poursuivit :

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, c'est Suzanne Marlowe qui a inventé ces accusations pour le détruire, elle le déteste car il n'a pas pu l'aimer comme elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Suzanne ? Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompée en ne réussissant pas à l'aimer moi non plus, à ne pas croire en ce mariage et à la folie de Terry de se croire en dettes avec elle et sa mère. Oh ! Racontez-moi tout Candy s'il vous plait car je me fais un sang d'encre depuis que Terry m'a raccroché au nez puis que j'ai lu sur le journal ses aveux et son arrestation !

Candy l'observa, elle semblait bien inquiète mais elle lui posa une question avant d'en dire plus.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée payer sa caution, madame Baker ?

\- Parce que je savais qu'il m'enverrait encore balader, même devant témoins, sans penser au scandale ni à sa carrière.

Elle comprit alors qu'Eléonore Baker était bien partagée entre l'amour filial et la peur du déshonneur. Elle n'était pas la mère idéale, elle était un peu plus égoïste qu'il aurait fallu mais en même temps, elle était sa mère, sa seule mère et elle avait encore le droit à une chance de réussir à le devenir plus avec le temps. De toute façon, ce n'était pas à elle de décider mais à Terry seulement et si elle pouvait encore essayer de les réunir, elle devait le tenter.

Elle lui raconta alors tout, y compris sa décision de rompre ses fiançailles par amour pour Terry. Celle-ci comprit alors que son fils n'avait pas choisi le devoir pour les mêmes raisons que son père mais par grandeur d'âme et elle versa des larmes de regrets puis avoua à Candy :

\- Je regrette maintenant de n'avoir pas été plus active dans la vie de mon fils. Seulement, il y avait tant de distance entre nous, il est si introverti, si secret et fier. Quand j'ai appris qu'il allait épouser Suzanne, je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr de le vouloir, il m'a répondu qu'il devait payer sa dette. Je lui ai bien dit qu'il ne devait pas épouser quelqu'un par dette, il m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas trop la notion de devoir pour comprendre. Vexée, je lui ai dit qu'il était bien comme son père, il m'a répondu que les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats mais que lui n'avait pas abandonné compagne et enfant pour aller se marier selon les convenances de la noblesse. Alors je n'ai pas insisté et j'ai essayé de garder un lien paisible avec lui et sa futur épouse. Seulement, je n'étais pas enchantée d'avoir pour belle-fille, la fille d'une femme qui m'avait détestée dans ma jeunesse parce que j'avais obtenu un rôle qu'elle visait. Charlotte Marlowe n'avait pas réussi à faire carrière, moi si et nous avions divers griefs entre nous. Mais j'ai essayé d'oublier que Suzanne était sa fille, j'ai assisté au mariage, j'ai offert au couple une partie des frais pour s'installer puis j'ai tenté de faire partie de leur famille. Seulement, la fille me semblait bien ressembler à sa mère. D'instinct je ne l'aimais pas, elle me semblait fausse et dangereuse. Apparemment je ne me suis pas trompée mais par peur de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'ai vu ensuite qu'il n'était pas heureux puisqu'il buvait à nouveau mais je n'ai rien fait par incapacité à oser encore lui faire des reproches. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai continué à rester la mère qu'il savait avoir, bien imparfaite et indigne de l'être. Mais c'est trop tard, je l'aime mais je ne sais pas lui prouver ni le faire passer avant ma carrière. Je n'en suis pas fière mais j'en ai conscience.

Candy fut triste de l'entendre mais elle lui dit sincèrement :

\- Même si vous ne savez pas être une mère parfaite madame Baker, vous êtes sa mère et il vous aime, même s'il ne sait pas non plus bien le montrer. Alors, essayez juste de reprendre contact avec lui s'il vous plait, ça lui prouvera déjà que vous ne l'avez pas abandonné, ce qu'il croit hélas à nouveau.

\- J'aimerais vraiment Candy, croyez-moi. Mais je suis déjà soulagée de savoir que vous êtes revenue dans sa vie. Les seuls moments vraiment heureux que j'ai vécu avec lui, c'est grâce à vous, vous aviez une bonne influence sur lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il était amoureux de vous depuis tout ce temps, je comprend maintenant pourquoi il a été un si sublime Roméo.

 **OoOoOoO**

Albert rentra avec Georges que Terry reconnut, c'est lui qui avait accompagné Candy en Angleterre sur le RMS Mauretania. Il rencontra aussi l'avocat qu'Albert avait contacté. Il lui parut honnête et intelligent, il fit confiance à Albert pour qu'il le représente pour défendre ses droits. Il répondit donc sincèrement à ses questions puis écouta le rapport du détective qui surveillait Suzanne. Celui-ci avait remarqué qu'elle allait tous les matins voir le médecin qui lui avait posé sa prothèse. Terry ne trouva pas ça anormal mais vu que c'était cet homme qui avait fourni le certificat de fausse couche et de constatation de coups et blessures, il fallait comprendre pourquoi il avait fourni des preuves mensongères à Suzanne en sachant ce qu'il risquait si ça s'apprenait. Candy surprit Terry en disant qu'elle pensait que cet homme était amoureux de Suzanne. Lui qui n'avait jamais trouvé dans la beauté fade de Suzanne le moindre attrait même avant de découvrir son âme perfide, avait du mal à imaginer possible ce scénario. Puis il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme mais qu'il lui avait parlé longtemps au téléphone et que le docteur semblait beaucoup admirer Suzanne. Candy regretta de n'être pas allée voir ce médecin pour juger de son honnêteté mais le détective le faisait surveiller et il serait toujours possible qu'elle le fasse à son retour.

Quand l'avocat repartit, ils dînèrent tous en ne parlant plus de cette affaire mais de leurs aventures de jeunesse, ce qui détendit Terry qui avait du mal à avaler son assiette ce soir. Ensuite, Albert jugea que Terry et Candy avaient besoin d'intimité et il emmena Georges pour aller à une soirée organisée par son fondé de pouvoir.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

**OoOoOoO**

Candy demanda à Terry s'il voulait aller marcher un peu à Central Park vu qu'il faisait sec et doux ce soir. Il avait envie de se dérouiller après ces trois jours sans sortir et fut ravi de pouvoir se promener avec la femme de sa vie à son bras et de lui montrer ses coins préférés de Central Park. Il avait enfoncé sa casquette et relevé son col pour ne pas être reconnu mais l'obscurité les aidait bien déjà. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, Terry voulait tout savoir du passé de Candy et ne se lassait pas de l'entendre raconter ses bêtises d'enfances. Il devinait qu'elle évitait toutes les périodes tristes et édulcorait beaucoup les méchancetés qu'elle avait subi de la part de ses maudits cousins Legrand. Quand elle parla d'Anthony, il sentit une pointe de jalousie en lui mais la garda secrète en sachant que c'était ridicule d'être encore jaloux d'un mort. Mais apprendre que ce garçon avait été si protecteur avec Candy dans ces moments où les Legrand s'acharnaient sur elle, puis en découvrant qu'Anthony était le neveu d'Albert, le fils unique de sa chère sœur Rosemary, le toucha quand même. De toute façon, ce passé là était définitivement fini, il ne pouvait plus l'inquiéter. Par contre, au bout d'un certain temps, un autre passé non conclu le hanta et malgré son désir de ne rien laisser paraître, son caractère introverti reprit le dessus.

Candy, en voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien depuis un moment, ne riait plus du tout de ses anecdotes et avait à nouveau ce regard lointain qu'elle lui connaissait si bien quand il était dans ses pensées, interrompit son récit. Il sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir, il marchait à l'aveugle, alors elle s'arrêta et lorsqu'il sentit sa main le retenir, il émergea enfin.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir Terry, je vois bien que tu es à nouveau en train de t'angoisser mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi !

\- Je ne m'angoisse pas Candy, je suis juste d'humeur plus mélancolique à cause de demain, je suis désolé.

\- Je sais bien que tu as encore peur que le destin ne nous joue un tour Terry, moi aussi je ne suis pas tout à fait tranquille quoi que je montre mais y penser ne sert à rien, il faut que tu apprennes à être optimiste désormais.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Candy, c'est bien pour ça que je t'admire tant, tu es toujours optimiste, convaincue que ça ira mieux demain, qu'en chaque être humain il y a plus de bon que de mauvais et rien ne te fait peur. Moi je suis l'inverse, inquiet, renfermé, pessimiste et méfiant. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'aimes quand j'y pense !

Il avait ri en le disant mais elle sentit qu'il le pensait quand même.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime parce que tu es ainsi mais… ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

\- On dit aussi que, qui s'assemble se ressemble !

\- On dit ce qu'on veut, ça ne s'explique pas l'amour, je t'aime et puis c'est tout !

\- Mais ne préférerais-tu pas que je sois moins sombre, moins solitaire, moins inquiet de nature, si tu pouvais le changer ?

\- Je ne préférerais qu'une chose Terry, que tu sois vraiment heureux et en paix, rien d'autre. Je ne sais pas si tu l'es, si tu le seras quand on aura réglé tes problèmes, si je saurai vraiment te donner ce qui te permettra de l'être, c'est ça qui m'inquiète quoi que je ne le montre pas forcément.

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu me rendras heureux Candy, tu es la seule à le pouvoir d'ailleurs. Mais il faut que tu saches que même très heureux, je peux être d'humeur lointaine, vouloir être seul ou ne pas être plus démonstratif en société car je suis naturellement timide et discret.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tant que tu n'es pas malheureux Terry. Mais est-ce que tu seras aussi avec moi, timide et discret ?

Il rit un peu puis la serra à la taille de son bras droit et lui dit dans l'oreille avec sa voix la plus sensuelle possible:

\- Avec toi tout est intimidant mais si attirant que je crois pouvoir tout possible mon amour.

Elle rosit en l'entraînant à nouveau dans un autre chemin qui mena à un lac.

\- On pourrait s'imaginer revenus en Ecosse ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit et imagina aussi comme ce serait merveilleux de remonter le temps jusque là.

\- Si c'était possible, je n'aurais pas fait toutes ces erreurs pour en arriver là aujourd'hui.

Elle fit la moue, elle n'avait pas dit ça pour qu'il redevienne mélancolique. Mais elle garda l'idée de retour au passé pour lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aurais embrassée si Elisa n'était pas arrivée subitement cet après midi au manoir pendant l'orage ?

\- Pour recevoir encore une gifle ?

\- C'était avant que tu ne le fasses pendant notre danse je te signale !

\- Je le sais mais le résultat aurait été le même, non ?

\- Pas forcément. Si tu m'avais dit avant de le faire que tu éprouvais des sentiments sincères pour moi, je ne pense pas que je t'aurais giflé.

\- Tu m'as pourtant giflé une deuxième fois après !

\- Parce que tu m'as giflée aussi, c'est l'orgueil qui a parlé ce jour là, seulement l'orgueil.

\- Oui, c'était minable de te rendre ta gifle, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas si incapable de violence sans quand même être comme Suzanne l'a décrié.

\- Oui j'ai été choquée que tu me gifles aussi mais je t'avais habitué à être une fille aimant être traitée comme l'égale des garçons, je t'avais traité de rustre et je t'avais giflé la première. Je ne crois pas que ce soit acceptable non plus qu'une fille frappe un garçon et que sous prétexte de galanterie et qu'il est plus fort, il ne puisse se défendre. Je crois que la violence n'est jamais bonne mais parfois, on ne peut pas faire autrement que de se défendre. Je pense que les féministes ont raison en voulant avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes Terry. Mais si nous avons les mêmes droits un jour, il faudra aussi que nous ayons les mêmes devoirs même si ça nous enlève un peu du côté agréable de la galanterie masculine.

Terry se sentit épaté par son raisonnement.

\- Tu es vraiment une fille très intelligente Candy, pour ça je te redis que qui s'assemble se ressemble car moi aussi je suis pour l'égalité des sexes. J'ai d'ailleurs signé la pétition pour donner aux femmes le droit de voter.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh ! C'est génial ! Moi aussi je l'ai signée. Dis-moi Terry, une petite question juste pour être sûre ? Est-ce que je devrais te demander ton autorisation pour aller quelque part quand nous serons mariés ?

\- Une autorisation ? Eh ! Candy ! Je ne rêve que d'être ton époux et pas ton père ! Une autorisation !

Elle le vit éclater de rire et se sentit fière de sa réaction. Mais elle précisa quand même :

\- Mais est-ce que tu trouveras normal de me laisser partir dans une autre ville pour aller aider un ami dans le besoin même si tu ne le connais pas ?

Il cessa alors de rire d'un coup et la regarda avec angoisse. Il avait compris qu'elle voulait entendre l'inverse que ce que son ex futur mari lui avait dit. Seulement…

\- Franchement Candy… ce sera difficile à accepter vu où t'as menée ce choix avec moi.

\- Oui mais toi c'est différent, tu es sûr maintenant que je n'aime que toi !

\- Oui mais si tu refuses de me dire qui est cet ami, c'est inquiétant !

\- Mais me feras-tu quand même confiance ?

\- Oui mais… je ne pourrai quand même pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux et inquiet !

\- Jaloux ? Au point de me faire des scènes ?

\- Je n'espère pas mais si j'ai des raisons, je suis jaloux de nature dès qu'il s'agit de toi. Il y a eu Anthony pour me le prouver et maintenant… il y a… Philip !

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique comment j'ai rencontré Philip alors, ainsi tu ne t'inquiéteras au moins plus du passé, juste du futur.

Il fit la grimace, entendre des détails sur cet homme ne l'emballait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de l'entendre Candy !

\- Je pense que c'est nécessaire Terry ! Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je t'en parle à la maison, rentrons.

\- Bon, s'il le faut !

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

**OoOoOoO**

Il s'installa sur son lit mais il avait une envie forte d'une cigarette pour supporter cette épreuve. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis trois jours, ce n'était pas trop difficile le plus souvent, il sortait son harmonica à chaque envie, mais là il ne pouvait pas jouer et l'écouter en même temps. Candy vit sa nervosité et alla d'abord remplir un verre d'eau et lui tendit. Il l'avala d'un trait puis l'incita à commencer.

\- Vas-y ! Je suis prêt à entendre tout ce que tu voudras !

Elle sourit de son ironie naissante mais préféra rester debout pour raconter son histoire.

\- Il y a un an, je suis allée à Washington pour faire un stage dans une clinique afin de me spécialiser en infirmerie pédiatrique. Je voulais ouvrir une clinique pour enfants à Chicago, une petite mais qui permettrait d'accueillir des enfants de tous horizons, sans conditions ni critères financiers. Je voulais faire appel à la solidarité, les dons, que les plus riches acceptent d'aider les plus pauvres à se soigner. Albert avait approuvé mon projet bien sûr mais je ne voulais pas qu'il investisse entièrement le financement juste parce que je suis sa fille adoptive et moi je voulais aussi pouvoir me débrouiller seule pour une bonne part. Alors, à mon retour de Washington, je suis allée frapper aux portes des banques afin d'obtenir un prêt en mettant en garantie rien que ma volonté, ma parole et mon nom de naissance. Evidemment, sans le nom des André, personne n'a voulu me prêter d'argent mais je ne me suis pas découragée, j'ai insisté et j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la société Spencer, spécialisée dans les jouets pour enfants. J'ai alors rencontré Philip puisque c'est lui le dirigeant de cette société.

Tu vas me dire, quel rapport entre les jouets et une demande de prêt ? Rien à premier abord mais vu que les banques m'ont refusé ce prêt, pourquoi pas chercher plus loin ? Les jouets et les enfants ça va ensemble, je pouvais en contrepartie offrir de la publicité à la société, un échange qui me semblait possible. Mais, Philip n'a pas accepté mon projet, il trouvait que c'était trop hasardeux et je suis repartie bredouille. J'ai encore frappé à de nombreuses portes avant de renoncer à mon projet.

Et puis, deux mois après avoir quitté la société Spencer, Philip est revenu dans ma vie, par hasard. Je l'ai rencontré dans une pharmacie, il était venu acheter du sirop pour la toux, on a discuté, je l'ai relancé sur mon projet et il a accepté de le réexaminer afin de voir s'il pouvait m'aider. je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais une André bien sûr, il ne l'a su que quand… il m'a dit qu'il était épris de moi, un long mois après encore.

Terry avait écouté calmement mais en entendant la dernière phrase, il se crispa. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit en restant concentrée.

\- Il m'a rappelée trois jours plus tard et a accepté de me prêter presque toute la somme dont j'avais besoin à condition que la société Spencer puisse se servir de ma clinique comme support publicitaire et avec une garantie inhabituelle, un dîner en tête à tête avec moi.

Terry sentit son envie de fumer revenir plus fortement, il tritura son couvre lit à la place.

\- J'ai accepté, même si j'ai trouvé sa démarche osée. Tout ce qui m'importait alors était mon projet, je trouvais Philip agréable à regarder et sympathique mais rien de plus.

Elle se tut pour observer Terry, elle vit qu'il était très nerveux, elle reprit en le fixant.

\- Je n'aurais pas accepté ce dîner sans l'enjeu, j'avais déjà éconduit plusieurs prétendants que ma tante m'avait trouvé, plus un ami d'Archibald et un médecin que j'ai rencontré à Washington.

\- Je vois qu'en trois ans, ce ne sont pas les hommes qui ont manqué pour tenter de te séduire ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Terry.

Elle sourit puis lui répondit :

\- Tu remarqueras que si je te dis tout ça ce n'est pas pour en faire une gloire mais pour te montrer comme je ne trouvais personne de comparable à toi vu que je les ai tous éconduits.

\- Merci de le préciser mais ça n'empêche que je déteste entendre tout ce passé là !

\- Je le vois bien mais je dois continuer jusqu'au bout sinon les doutes vont s'insinuer dans ta tête et ce sera pire.

\- Mais si tu pouvais m'éviter les détails je préférerais.

\- Ce sont pourtant les détails qui feront la différence Terry ! Alors je poursuis. Philip m'a donc prêté l'argent, j'ai pu commencer mon projet. J'étais contente mais au fil des jours j'ai compris que ce serait plus difficile que prévu alors j'ai accepté que Philip m'aide davantage à le réaliser. Il s'est investi de plus en plus, pour tout ce qui était compliqué pour moi et au fil des jours je l'ai trouvé de plus en plus sympathique et… séduisant.

Terry sentit son cœur tressauter en lui et se leva brusquement. Candy crut qu'il allait partir mais il se remplit juste un nouveau verre d'eau et l'avala encore d'un trait. Puis il s'installa vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés et lui dit :

\- Tu peux continuer, j'y survivrai.

\- Terry, je veux être entièrement franche parce que c'est la seule façon pour nous de rendre indestructible notre amour et notre destin. Oui j'ai trouvé Philip séduisant, oui il est bel homme même si je te trouve forcément beaucoup plus beau puisque je t'aime mais que ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'aime. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que j'ai trouvé Philip séduisant que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui vu que je ne le suis pas. Mais il est vrai que quand il m'a dit que lui m'aimait, ça m'a touchée, c'était la première fois qu'on me le disait de façon claire.

Terry soupira mais ne voulut pas revenir encore à la gifle en Ecosse et son aveu mal exprimé.

\- Mais comme je ne l'aimais pas, enfin pensais ne pas l'aimer encore, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, que je n'avais pas le temps pour les aventures et que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Mais il m'a dit qu'il se fichait que je sois pauvre et orpheline, qu'il n'était pas pressé de se marier mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi et qu'il attendrait que je sois prête. Alors, je l'ai laissé espérer et je me suis investie dans mon projet. Mais un mois après, mon projet fut déclaré impossible par la mairie, juste pour un vice de procédure, ça m'a anéantie. Et ce n'était pas la faute de Philip, c'est moi qui avais oublié un document, c'était de ma faute, je me sentais vraiment stupide. Philip a été gentil, il m'a promis de trouver une autre façon de le créer plus tard mais il m'a dit que ce serait plus facile si j'acceptais de l'épouser, car il m'aimait sincèrement. J'ai réfléchi un peu, j'ai demandé à Albert ce qu'il pensait de Philip. Il le trouvait honnête, respectable, sympathique, il m'a dit que si je le voulais, il serait d'accord mais qu'il fallait que je sois sûre de mon choix. Je n'en étais pas sûre mais l'idée fit son chemin. Je me suis dit que je l'aimais quand même assez et même si je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas assez, les avantages de ce mariage me paraissant plus grand que les inconvénients, alors j'ai accepté.

Voilà Terry ! Tout s'est passé comme ça mais je dois préciser quelques détails. Il ne m'a jamais embrassée comme tu m'as embrassée hier, ni comme la veille, ni même comme en Écosse. Il ne m'a jamais embrassée que sur la joue, le front, la main.

Terry regarda Candy avec un mélange de soulagement et d'incompréhension. Puis il dit franchement :

\- Cet homme est fou ? Avoir une pareille fiancée et ne pas l'embrasser ? De quoi est-il fait ?

\- Il est juste moins culotté que toi Terry, il a compris que je trouvais préférable d'attendre d'être mariés pour se permettre ce genre d'intimités et l'a respecté. C'est un galant homme.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en plaindre mais… alors pourquoi, à moi tu ne refuses pas ce genre d'intimités qu'on accorde qu'aux maris ?

Il s'avança vers elle pour lui dire ça, l'air moqueur et fier de lui.

\- Mais parce que… tu es mon mari depuis longtemps dans ma tête ! Parce que je ne peux pas te résister, parce que je t'aime comme personne, parce que tu me plais beaucoup trop !

Il rit et l'enserra dans ses bras.

\- J'en ai de la chance alors ! Quel idiot d'avoir été jaloux !

\- Alors tu ne le seras plus j'espère, mon idiot que j'aime ?

\- Hum ! M'étonnerait que ça ne me reprenne pas dès demain mais pour l'instant, je me sens le plus fort du monde ! Oh ! Merci mon amour ! Comme je t'aime ma Candy, ma beauté, ma merveilleuse Juliette rien qu'à moi !

Il l'embrassa donc de toute sa passion toujours plus grande, elle s'y noya, se perdit et découvrit encore un bout de ce monde merveilleux si attirant. Il la relâcha avant de s'en sentir incapable, elle avait cette lueur fiévreuse dans l'œil, comme la veille.

\- Tu vois Terry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour demain, je t'appartiens entièrement, tu n'as qu'un geste à faire et tu posséderas tout de moi maintenant si tu le veux. Philip ne peut pas me retenir, rien ne m'empêchera de revenir vite dans tes bras, je te le jure !

Il caressa sa joue tendrement puis descendit un peu dans sa gorge, elle l'arqua, il vit ses seins se soulever, il retint son désir.

\- Je veux être libre de t'épouser comme tu en rêves mon amour, je t'appartiens aussi entièrement pour toujours, fais ce que tu veux de moi !

\- Laisse-moi dormir avec toi cette nuit, juste être dans tes bras toute une nuit, tu le penses possible ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange, tout est possible pour toi. Mais pas toute nue quand même ou je vais devenir fou !

Elle rit mais le rassura, elle mettrait un pyjama pas du tout sexy.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry se réveilla aux aurores et souhaita rester ainsi toute sa vie. Candy était toujours là, dans ses bras, sa main sur son cœur, sa tête dans son cou, une de ses jambes croisée entre les siennes. Il respira ses cheveux longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éveille et susurre un si érotique :

\- Terry !

\- je suis là mon ange, il est tôt, tu peux dormir encore.

\- Non ! Je veux être avec toi jusqu'au dernier instant.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour, je te promets d'être sage et pas trop inquiet jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

Elle tendit le bras pour allumer sa lampe de chevet puis leva les yeux et se crut noyée dans l'océan pacifique. Lui s'imagina dans une prairie en plein soleil et la trouva si belle au réveil. Elle lui dit l'inverse.

\- Je dois être affreuse, les cheveux plein de nœuds et pleine de cernes !

\- Tu es belle, tes cheveux sont de l'or soyeux, tes yeux plus rutilants que deux émeraudes, ta bouche un abricot sucré à souhait, ta peau un nuage parsemé de paillettes de rayons de soleil et je ne parlerai pas de ce que je n'ai pas vu mais qui me rend plus rêveur et impatient que jamais.

\- Tu sais si bien me séduire mon poète, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop rendu folles de désirs tes admiratrices, beau Roméo !

\- Tu ne vas pas, toi, devenir jalouse maintenant de filles dont je me fiche bien ?

\- Non mais moi aussi je peux le devenir si j'ai des raisons, je sais comme tu plais aux femmes toi aussi !

\- Guère en ce moment ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Puis sérieusement :

\- Je ne suis pas un séducteur, un romantique seulement. Une seule me suffira toute ma vie vu comme cette femme est merveilleuse !

\- Et si je ne suis pas… comme tu imagines ?

\- Aucune chance, j'ai déjà eu assez de preuves pour en être sûr.

\- Oui mais… je suis ignare encore.

\- Ca ne s'apprend pas l'amour mon ange, c'est instinctif. Mais quand on aime pas, c'est souvent décevant. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand ça arrivera tu sauras.

Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir tout de suite mais respecta son besoin de la mériter. Elle se contenta de reposer sa tête sur son cœur et d'écouter les battements tant aimés. Terry savoura aussi ces moments les plus heureux de toute sa vie car demain il serait en manque d'elle. Il se dit qu'arrêter de boire avait été facile, de fumer pas si impossible mais d'elle, il n'avait déjà pas pu avant alors maintenant, c'était impossible à imaginer. Elle était sa drogue la plus puissante mais une drogue bonne pour la santé et le moral.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	16. Chapter 16

**OoOoOoO**

Candy, une fois arrivée à Lakewood, ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler au téléphone Philip. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas à son bureau à cette heure, la secrétaire n'en savait rien non plus. Elle essaya chez lui mais la sonnerie resta sans réponse. Elle soupira et choisit d'aller prendre un bain en attendant de réessayer.

Plongée dans la baignoire pleine de mousse, elle rêva à Terry. Elle l'avait fait presque tout le trajet en train mais là, il lui manquait déjà beaucoup et elle refit le film de tous leurs baisers enflammés et de cet instant incroyable où, alors qu'elle était encore dans ses bras et dans son lit ce matin, sa main glissa, frôla son bas ventre et sentit une bosse conséquente sous son pyjama qui la fit frémir, rougir et envie.

Même si elle était toujours vierge, elle n'ignorait pas comment était fait un homme, elle en avait vu nus plusieurs mais toujours dans le cadre de son travail et ça n'était pas vraiment agréable. Mais ces hommes avaient droit au respect et à la dignité, même malades ou impotents. Les infirmières devaient apprendre à taire leur pudeur, leurs impressions ou dégoût et ne pas faire cas d'éventuelles réactions masculines naturelles. Candy n'éprouvait pas de dégoût à voir des hommes nus mais ne s'était jamais non plus sentie curieuse d'en découvrir plus jusqu'à présent.

Avec Philip elle n'avait ressenti aucun désir c'était certain, l'amour seulement donnait donc un mystère étonnant à ce qui était semblable en théorie.

Elle se souvint quand Terry avait ôté et jeté son haut de pyjama, bien qu'elle ne soit concentrée que sur sa volonté pour le calmer et l'empêcher de s'enfuir, son regard avait été quand même autre, il ne ressemblait à aucun autre homme, même dans sa fabrication. En plus, il avait son regard plein de fureur, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés faisant comme une crinière autour de son visage noble et dur, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau son lion sauvage à ce moment ! Et même s'il avait pas mal maigri depuis trois ans, il était aussi beau de corps que de figure, à la fois athlétique, élancé, souple et lisse comme un cuir tanné longtemps. Elle soupira en sentant encore son odeur aussi sauvage qu'envoûtante et regretta un peu qu'il n'ait pas mis sa menace complètement à exécution en n'enlevant pas le bas. Elle rougit alors en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de voir dans sa tête et s'enfonça dans la baignoire pour cacher sa honte. Sous l'eau, elle sentit son ventre soupirer aussi, elle resta en apnée le plus longtemps possible pour le calmer puis reprit son souffle en se disant qu'elle n'avait, après tout pas de raisons d'avoir honte de désirer si fort son futur mari.

Puis une fois rhabillée, elle se força à revenir à la réalité.

Quand elle entendit décrocher le téléphone chez Philip, elle réalisa enfin qu'elle allait blesser un homme qui ne le méritait pas par amour d'un autre.

\- Allô, Philip ? C'est Candy, je viens de rentrer.

\- Ma chérie ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre si tu savais. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Ton ami va mieux ?

Elle soupira, toutes ces questions d'un coup lui coupèrent le souffle.

\- C'est à dire… Oui, je vais bien Philip mais il faut que je te parle d'urgence de tout ça mais pas au téléphone.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te voir maintenant ?

\- Si c'est possible, oui Philip.

\- En fait, je comptais dîner chez mes parents ce soir mais pourquoi ne pas venir justement te chercher pour que tu m'y accompagnes ?

\- C'est que… je ne peux pas y aller Philip, je dois juste de dire beaucoup de choses importantes d'urgence.

\- Cela m'a l'air bien sérieux alors ! Tu m'inquiètes Candy ! S'agit-il d'une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Oui Philip mais je t'en prie, ne m'en demande pas plus au téléphone, viens s'il te plaît !

\- Bon, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha tristement, il allait maintenant falloir assumer ses choix mais en fermant les yeux et revoyant les yeux et le sourire de Terry ce matin au réveil, elle n'imaginait pas possible un autre chemin.

 **OoOoOoO**

Albert avait demandé à Terry de l'accompagner au zoo cet après midi. Terry avait évidemment accepté et avait appris ensuite beaucoup de choses sur son ami. Il avait retrouvé l'ami de Londres, proche de la nature et des animaux.

\- Ça doit te manquer l'Afrique ? lui demanda-t-il devant l'enclos des éléphants.

\- Un peu Terry. Tu sais, ce n'était pas vraiment ma vocation d'être William André, Albert me plaisait bien plus.

\- Tu peux être les deux, tu es les deux déjà, ça dépend juste des circonstances.

\- Oui mais sans Candy, j'aurais sûrement déjà fui pour n'être qu'Albert.

\- Tu ne restes donc que pour elle ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai accepté de devenir officiellement William pour qu'elle cesse d'être harcelée et blessée par les Legrand, lui offrir une famille et une sécurité de vie et ainsi lui montrer comme elle compte pour moi et comme je suis reconnaissant de ce qu'elle à fait pour moi sans savoir qui j'étais.

Terry se sentit à la fois heureux d'entendre ceci mais un brin jaloux. Mais Albert qui devait deviner cela, précisa en souriant :

\- Elle est pour moi vraiment comme ma fille, ma sœur plus exactement vu nos âges mais vraiment ainsi, crois-moi Terry !

\- Oh ! Je n'en doute pas Albert ! Enfin… merci de l'avoir exprimé clairement quand même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux quand je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Je sais, tu m'as déjà montré ça à Londres quand tu m'as demandé si je savais qui était cet Anthony aux roses, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui et je regrette car la question exacte était : Connais tu un garçon aux goûts de fillette qui fait pousser des roses et qui s'appelle Anthony ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été si idiot Albert, je sais maintenant qu'il était le fils de ta sœur, pardonne-moi.

\- Bien volontiers Terry. Tu m'as prouvé surtout à ce moment comme tu aimais déjà Candy, ainsi j'ai pu repartir rassuré sur elle et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert l'Afrique. Mais pour revenir à mon neveu, oui Anthony était le fils de ma sœur Rosemary et justement, Candy ressemble beaucoup à Rosemary au même âge.

\- Ah ! Et elle n'est plus de ce monde non plus alors ?

\- Hélas ! Elle est morte si jeune, à vingt-huit ans, d'une pleurésie. Elle était de santé fragile, moi j'avais juste dix-huit ans, Anthony dix ans. J'ai perdu ma mère au même âge que lui et j'avais quinze ans quand mon père est mort en me laissant la responsabilité d'être chef de famille. Ma tante Elroy me trouvait trop jeune et rebelle à la tâche, moi je voulais voyager, devenir vétérinaire ou zoologiste. Elle m'a alors accordé dix ans d'indépendance en me débrouillant seul contre l'engagement ensuite de faire mon devoir et de gérer les affaires de la famille et lui donner une descendance. Je devais juste prendre les décisions importantes en restant en contact par l'intermédiaire de Georges, le bras droit et surtout ami de mon père. J'ai donc décidé de profiter pleinement de ma liberté mais quand ma sœur est morte, j'ai beaucoup culpabilisé, j'avais un neveu que je ne connaissais pas car même avant mon départ, ma tante avait voulu l'isoler de mon influence. Alors j'ai enfoui ma douleur, j'ai demandé à ma tante de protéger Anthony et j'ai dit adieu à Rosemary, sur sa tombe, puis suis reparti. Deux ans plus tôt, j'avais rencontré Candy pour la première fois. J'étais allé rendre hommage à mon père en jouant de la cornemuse en tenue écossaise dans la campagne entre l'Illinois et l'Indiana, elle pleurait car son amie Annie avait quitté l'orphelinat. Elle avait juste six ans, était jolie comme un cœur avec ses couettes et ses grands yeux si expressifs. Je lui ai dit de ne plus pleurer, qu'elle reverrait un jour son amie, qu'il fallait être courageuse et toujours sourire à la vie. Elle m'avait pris pour un prince qui souffle dans un escargot, on a ri, je lui ai dit qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie quand elle riait que quand elle pleurait. Je ne l'avais pas oubliée quand je l'ai rencontrée un an après. Elle croisait mon chemin souvent mais par hasard au début, puis parce que je voulais savoir comment elle allait. Quand j'ai su qu'elle était pensionnaire de l'orphelinat Pony, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle devienne demoiselle de compagnie d'Elisa et Daniel Legrand, les enfants de la demi-sœur de ma mère. Hélas, ce fut une mauvaise idée, mon neveu et les deux fils de l'autre demi-sœur de ma mère, Alistair et Archibald Cornwell ont heureusement protégé Candy du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à ce moment et m'ont écrit pour que je l'adopte. C'est Anthony qui en avait eu l'idée, il l'aimait beaucoup mais je crois qu'il avait aussi vu cette ressemblance avec sa mère, il était trop jeune encore pour comprendre vraiment la nature de ses sentiments. Il a voulu poursuivre l'œuvre de Rosemary, sa roseraie, sa passion. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans cette roseraie, il a crée une nouvelle rose blanche très parfumée et l'a appelée « Sweet Candy ». C'est dire s'il était attaché à Candy mais quoi qu'on ne saura jamais la vérité, je crois qu'il aurait été aussi un frère plutôt qu'un mari pour elle plus tard. Enfin, peu importe, quand Anthony s'est tué à cheval, j'ai été vraiment triste et quand j'ai appris que Candy avait aussi été très choquée, j'ai voulu l'envoyer à Londres au collège avec ses cousins, pour lui changer les idées. La suite tu la devines, j'y suis allé plus tard pour veiller sur elle, je suis reparti rassuré après t'avoir rencontré. Je suis resté en Afrique un an, puis j'ai voulu revenir la voir mais avant je suis passé par l'Italie où j'avais des amis. C'est en repartant pour la France que j'ai eu cet accident, le train a été bombardé, je me suis réveillé dans un convoi pour l'Amérique vu que je ne parlais qu'anglais dans mes délires et qu'on ramenait des soldats blessés au pays dans ce train. Cette période sans mémoire a été difficile mais sans Candy et son acharnement à me soigner, me rassurer sur qui j'étais bien qu'elle ne sache grand chose sur moi, sa volonté de me rendre la mémoire, ça aurait été pire. Quand je me suis souvenu de tout, j'ai réalisé comme cette petite était généreuse et reconnaissante. Sans s'inquiéter des conséquences, elle m'a aidé et offert tant. Puis j'ai retrouvé Georges, j'ai appris que ma tante avait été dure avec Candy toutes ces années puis qu'elle voulait la marier à Daniel. Cette fois, je n'avais plus envie de rester dans l'ombre, j'avais largement usé mes dix ans de liberté, je suis allé voir ma tante, lui ai dit que j'étais prêt à accomplir mon devoir mais qu'à partir de maintenant, elle devait accepter que Candy fasse à jamais partie de la famille car elle était mon héritière et qu'évidemment, elle n'épouserait jamais Daniel Legrand. Ma tante a d'abord été hésitante puis elle l'a accepté. Je suis ensuite allé m'expliquer avec la famille Legrand, je ne voulais plus les voir chez moi à Lakewood, ils avaient fait trop de mal à Candy. Ma tante a par la suite compris que Candy était une fille bien, elle l'a vraiment acceptée même si elle restera toujours austère de caractère. Mais vu que je n'ai plus qu'elle pour me relier à mon père !

Voilà Terry ! Je t'ai tut dit ou presque sauf que je serai vraiment soulagé quand Candy sera complètement heureuse et il est clair que c'est près de toi qu'elle le sera vraiment.

\- Merci Albert ! fit Terry, ému de ses confidences.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

**OoOoOoO**

Candy respira fortement puis dit une seconde fois à Philippe assis en face d'elle :

\- Je regrette Philip mais je ne peux plus t'épouser, il faut annuler la cérémonie.

\- J'ai donc bien entendu, tu viens de me dire que tu ne m'épouses pas le vingt-sept octobre. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu le feras plus tard ou que tout est fini entre nous pour toujours ?

\- Je… ne t'épouserai jamais Philip. Je te demande pardon de te dire ça maintenant.

\- Mais tu le fais quand même, tu me quittes ?

\- Oui mais pas par plaisir, je ne peux faire autrement.

\- Et pourquoi me quittes-tu alors ?

\- Je… croyais que tu étais celui qu'il me fallait, que je serai celle qui te fallait mais je me suis trompée car… je me suis rendu compte à New York que j'étais toujours amoureuse d'un autre homme, quelqu'un que j'avais aimé il y a longtemps, que j'ai dû quitter pour des raisons compliquées mais qui est revenu dans ma vie récemment, qui m'aime et que j'aime.

Philip la regarda d'un air peiné, elle se sentit honteuse de voir ses yeux noisette pâlir.

\- Tu n'es donc pas allée à New York pour aider un ami mais… un amoureux ?

\- Quand je t'ai dit que j'y allais pour un ami, j'étais sincère Philip. Je croyais bien aller l'aider puis revenir t'épouser mais ce serait malhonnête de t'épouser maintenant.

\- Et si je voulais encore t'épouser malgré tout Candy ?

\- Je regrette Philip, je ne peux pas.

\- Alors tu vas épouser cet homme ?

\- Oui Philip.

\- Je vois. Puis-je au moins savoir qui est cet homme ?

\- Quelle importance Philip ? Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Mais j'estime mériter quand même de connaître son nom ! Ton père m'a certifié bien le connaître, je trouve vos conciliabules pour me pousser à te laisser partir à New York, un peu déplacés !

\- Albert t'a dit la vérité Philip, il connaît bien cette personne, nous n'avons pas comploté. Il a juste deviné qui c'était quand tu lui as dit que je voulais aller à New York et le connaissant justement bien, il a compris que c'était pour moi vital d'y aller, alors il a voulu m'accompagner.

\- Et où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Toujours à New York, auprès de lui. Je ne suis revenue que pour te parler face à face Philip, ensuite je retourne là bas.

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Je reviendrais souvent mais je vivrais à New York, il est vrai.

\- Et ton projet de clinique pour enfants alors ?

\- De toutes façons, elle n'était toujours pas prête à s'ouvrir ici. Je vais te rembourser tout de suite ton prêt Philip, j'ai réuni la somme, je vais te la rendre avec la bague que tu m'as offerte.

\- Tu as donc déniché facilement un argent que tu avais tant de mal à trouver avant. D'où vient-il ?

\- De mon père. Je n'avais pas le temps de faire autrement, je le rembourserai plus tard.

\- Je vois que ta fierté est moins grande que ton amour pour cet homme alors !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas le temps de faire autrement mais… oui, je l'aime plus que tout.

Elle se sentit un peu soulagée de lui avoir avoué ça mais le vit prendre un air écœuré en la regardant et lorsqu'il lui jeta au visage son constat, la honte la submergea.

\- Rien que ça ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais aimé autant un homme Candy ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti en me faisant croire que j'étais le premier homme à te dire que je t'aime ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu m'épouserais sans jamais m'aimer ? Dis-moi pourquoi t'es-tu ainsi moquée de moi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire cela Philip, je te le promets ! Oh ! Je regrette vraiment tout ça mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment menti, il y a juste des choses que j'ai tues parce qu'elles étaient trop compliquées à dire, que je pensais du passé à jamais et je croyais vraiment que je t'aimais et t'aimerai de plus en plus au fil du temps. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Philip, tu es quelqu'un de tellement bien, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- N'empêche que tu viens de me blesser Candy ! Tes regrets n'y changeront rien, tu m'as blessé au cœur et m'as mis dans une situation pénible vis à vis de ma famille.

Elle pâlit en le voyant se lever et crisper ses poings en retenant ses larmes de jaillir, elle se leva aussi et lui dit à nouveau humblement :

\- Je te demande pardon Philip, je ne mérite pas ta peine, je n'étais pas comme tu croyais.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit le nom de cet homme Candy ! Faut-il donc que je te supplie d'être franche en plus ? Je ne mérite pas de le savoir ?

\- Si Philip. Il s'appelle… Terrence Grandchester.

Philip leva un sourcil en semblant réfléchir puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtain, courts et légèrement ondulés. Candy ne put à cet instant, s'empêcher de se dire que Terry levait aussi son sourcil ainsi quand il était intrigué par quelque chose et se trouva nulle de penser à ces comparaisons en pareilles circonstances. Mais Philip émit alors :

\- L'acteur ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu le connais depuis quand ?

\- Longtemps. Je l'ai connu à Londres pendant mes études. Il a ensuite choisi de devenir acteur, je l'ai revu ici, nous étions déjà amoureux mais le destin nous a séparés. Une actrice lui a sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de recevoir un projecteur qui s'est effondré sur scène, elle en a perdu une jambe et il a dû s'occuper d'elle par reconnaissance. Je l'ai poussé à rester avec elle car je croyais qu'elle le méritait plus que moi. Ensuite, il l'a épousée mais elle a changé en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer et a commencé à se venger. Il a supporté beaucoup mais l'a quittée récemment bien décidé à divorcer. Il est alors venu ici pour me le dire et aussi qu'il m'aimait toujours. Je lui ai répondu que c'était trop tard, que je t'aimais et voulais t'épouser, donc il est reparti et je t'aurais vraiment épousé si ça s'était arrêté là. Mais j'ai ensuite reçu une lettre de sa femme pour me dire des horreurs, des accusations mensongères à visée de détruire Terrence. Inquiète pour lui, j'ai voulu aller l'aider et je ne pensais toujours qu'à l'aider seulement. Mais dès que je l'ai revu, j'ai compris que je l'aimais toujours et je l'ai retrouvé si désemparé et seul que je n'ai pas hésité à être franche rapidement puis lui dire que je ne le quitterai plus jamais. Voilà Philip.

Elle le vit fixer la fenêtre longtemps comme pour réfléchir. Il se tourna alors, la regarda dans les yeux d'une façon si intense qu'elle eut presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il dit de sa voix toujours posée et jamais criante :

\- Tu me quittes donc pour un acteur de théâtre marié, encombré d'une femme qui veut se venger parce qu'il l'a épousé sans l'aimer et qui n'a à t'offrir qu'un avenir incertain. Et tu avais donc accepté de m'épouser juste par dépit et sympathie ! C'est pitoyable Candy ! Je croyais vraiment que tu étais une femme honnête et de parole, je me suis bien trompé ! Quoi que tu regrettes Candy, tu n'as pas été sincère avec moi et je regrette moi aussi de t'avoir en toute confiance demandé de m'épouser. Alors, je vais m'en aller et essayer d'oublier tout ça sans m'abaisser en plus en scène ridicule !

Candy le vit alors lui tourner le dos et partir sans prendre l'enveloppe et l'écrin qu'elle avait posés sur la table. Elle se précipita pour les prendre et lui tendit en se mettant sur son passage. Il la regarda avec pitié.

\- Je me fiche de cet argent et cette bague ! Rend-le à ton père et jette la bague dans la cheminée !

\- Mais Philip ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pourtant c'est ainsi Candy ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on rembourse avec ce qui s'achète seulement ! Je ne veux pas de ta fierté de pacotille. Ainsi, tu penses que tu pourras te regarder dans la glace comme avant, parce que tu m'auras rendu ce que tu me dois ! Non Candy ! Tu devras te souvenir maintenant que tu ne pourras jamais rembourser ta dette, ma blessure n'a pas de prix !

\- Je t'en prie Philip ! Ne pars pas avec tant de ressentiment ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien, je ne le mérite pas et je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi !

\- Tu veux, tu ne veux pas ! Quand seras-tu capable d'oublier de donner des ordres Candy ? Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ou pas désormais, tu n'as rien à m'ordonner! Retourne à ton acteur et ne reviens jamais solliciter de moi quoi que ce soit Candy, tu n'es plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour moi !

Et il la planta là.

Elle sentit ses yeux couler, elle avait l'enveloppe et l'écrin dans les mains, elle avait si honte d'elle. Mais il avait raison, elle pleurait plus sur son respect d'elle même envolé que sur la douleur de Philip. Alors elle essuya ses yeux et partit mettre l'argent et la bague de fiançailles dans le coffre d'Albert.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry fut soulagé en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone résonner à dix-neuf heures et Albert lui faire un signe de la tête après avoir répondu. Il le laissa parler à Candy en s'éloignant vers le couloir pour cacher son impatience. Mais ce ne fut pas long, Albert posa vite le combiné sur la table, vint vers Terry en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

\- Je te laisse lui parler, je vais lire un peu dans mon bureau.

Terry lui sourit puis se rua sur le téléphone.

\- Allô mon amour ?

\- Bonsoir Terry ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Bien aussi mon amour. Je repartirai demain sans faute.

\- Tout s'est donc bien passé ?

\- Oui Terry, tout est… achevé.

\- Je me doute que c'est aussi douloureux Candy, je regrette de t'avoir obligé à vivre ça.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Terry, ne culpabilise plus maintenant, tout va s'arranger très bientôt. Je t'aime Terry, ça ne changera jamais, quoi que le destin fasse, je t'aime pour la vie.

\- Je t'aime aussi quoi qu'il arrive pour toujours Candy. J'aimerais être près de toi et te prendre dans mes bras pour te tenir chaud cette nuit et apaiser ton âme en peine. J'aimerais porter cette peine pour toi afin que tu dormes comme un bébé innocent dans ce monde cruel. J'aimerais être ton oreiller qui recueillera tes larmes et les transformera en sourires.

\- Tu viens de faire tout ça mon cœur ! fit-elle en pleurant de soulagement. Quoi que j'ai vécu de difficile aujourd'hui, ça en valait la peine, tu es un trésor rare Terry et je ne voulais pas d'autre destin que celui qui finit dans tes bras. Mon bonheur n'est que dans ton cœur mon Terry, sitôt que toi aussi tu seras libéré du passé, il sera immense et éternel.

\- J'ai si hâte d'y être ma Candy !

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Fin de la deuxième partie, à suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Ne m'oublie pas**

 **Troisième partie**

 **OoOoOoO**

 _ **« Il n'y a point de plus haute vengeance que l'oubli. »**_

 _ **(Baltasar Graciàn)**_

 **OoOoOoOOOO**

Suzanne Marlowe apprit ce matin que son mari avait été libéré depuis plusieurs jours et donc que Candy avait soit menti soit aussi raté cette information. Dans les deux cas, elle pensa que sa menace méritait d'être mise à exécution immédiatement. Elle appela donc la journaliste qu'elle avait contactée trois jours plus tôt et lui donna rendez-vous très vite. Elle se pomponna, appela un taxi et quand un homme sonna pour lui dire qu'il était à sa disposition, elle le suivit sans cérémonie. Tout lui sembla normal pendant dix minutes puis en voyant la voiture bifurquer vers Brooklyn, elle demanda au chauffeur où il l'emmenait. Il lui dit qu'il évitait des travaux par cette déviation, elle le crut et retourna à ses notes écrites pour ne pas s'emmêler dans ses mensonges face à la journaliste. Quand quelques minutes après, le taxi s'arrêta face à un bâtiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais n'étant pas celui qu'elle attendait, elle s'étonna encore. Le chauffeur lui expliqua que quelqu'un devait lui parler à cette adresse d'abord, Suzanne protesta, menaça mais le chauffeur lui mit alors sous le nez une photo qui l'inquiéta beaucoup. Cette photo montrait nettement deux personnes en train de s'embrasser et ces deux personnes étaient elle-même et son médecin prothésiste, le docteur Foster. Le chauffeur lui conseilla alors de le suivre sans scandale, elle obéit mais avait la rage en elle de s'être fait piégée ainsi.

Quand elle pénétra dans un bureau dans un cabinet d'avocat, elle comprit que Terry n'était pas si seul que ça mais croyait encore qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'aide de sa mère, Eléonore Baker. Pourtant, en reconnaissant en ce bel homme blond aux yeux bleus gris, le père adoptif de Candy venu l'autre jour chez elle, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Un autre homme l'invita à s'asseoir, la quarantaine, assez séduisant aussi. Le chauffeur du taxi se mit près de lui puis lui dit :

\- Mademoiselle Marlowe, vous êtes ici chez Maître Mitchell, avocat au barreau de New York. Moi je suis Franck Thomson, détective privé de profession, de l'agence Pinkerton. Et je vous présente monsieur William André qui tient à vous entendre en qualité de témoin pour des accusations graves concernant monsieur Terrence Grandchester, votre époux devant la loi encore à ce jour.

Suzanne tenta à nouveau son rôle de victime misérable.

\- Monsieur André ? Oui je me souviens, vous êtes venu me voir il y a quelques jours, vous êtes le père de Candy ! Oh ! Je comprend. Candy vous a demandé d'aider mon pauvre Terry à se sortir de cette situation épouvantable ! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je sais que ça paraît dur d'avoir porté plainte contre lui alors que c'est plus de la médecine dont il a besoin plutôt que de la justice mais que voulez-vous, je suis handicapée messieurs, je n'avais plus la force de répondre à sa violence lors de ses ivresses si fréquentes ! Nous étions si seuls ! Sa mère se fiche bien de notre sort ! la mienne a une santé fragile aussi ! Le monde du théâtre est aussi impitoyable ! Oh ! Comme je regrette d'avoir dû en arriver là ! Et comme j'ai été faible avec ce docteur si prévenant, si gentil quand je me sentais si délaissée ! Comprenez-moi messieurs ! Comment ne pas résister au seul homme qui m'a tendu la main et trouvé assez de beauté dans un corps mutilé à jamais !

Albert constata que cette femme était vraiment répugnante et se retint de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il préféra faire un signe de tête à l'avocat pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Mademoiselle Marlowe ! Il est inutile de nous jouer la comédie encore, nous savons très bien que vous avez inventé de toutes pièces ces accusations, nous en avons les preuves et si vous êtes ici et pas au commissariat c'est parce que mon client préfère encore pouvoir régler les choses dignement et discrètement plutôt que dans le scandale.

\- Votre client ?

\- Monsieur Terrence Grandchester.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Pas ici c'est évident.

\- Parce qu'il a trop peur d'être en face de moi vu que je n'ai pas menti ?

\- Non, parce qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait guéri des conséquences de vos tourments, il a été malade et nous avons préféré lui épargner cette rencontre.

\- Malade ? Lui ? Dites plutôt alcoolique, tabagique et névrosé, ce serait plus juste.

\- Sachez pour information, mademoiselle Marlowe que j'ai un certificat signé par deux docteurs que monsieur Grandchester n'a donné aucun signe d'alcoolisme depuis deux semaines, qu'il n'a pas montré non plus de signes de névrose ou violence, juste de profonde fatigue et déprime accompagné d'un net bilan physique d'anémie et d'amaigrissement.

\- Cela n'empêche qu'il m'a frappée un soir où il était saoul ! Aurez-vous l'audace de me dire aussi qu'il n'a jamais bu d'alcool à en être ivre mort ?

\- Personne ne le dira mademoiselle mais il a cessé de boire depuis plus d'un mois, c'est prouvé par les médecins. Et il ne vous a pas frappée au point de faire une fausse couche vu que vous n'avez jamais été enceinte ! Le docteur Foster l'a confirmé tout à l'heure ici même et sait qu'il risque la prison et la radiation de l'ordre des médecins s'il perdure dans son faux témoignage, alors inutile de poursuivre dans cette voie, croyez-moi !

Suzanne pâlit en comprenant que cet idiot de médecin l'avait trahie. Elle releva pourtant vite la tête et demanda :

\- Et que me proposez-vous donc pour éviter un scandale alors, messieurs ?

\- C'est très simple mademoiselle. D'abord le retrait de votre plainte, l'aveu de votre mensonge à la presse pour réhabiliter mon client et enfin l'annulation de votre union avec lui vu qu'il s'agit toujours d'un mariage blanc obtenu par une manipulation mentale évidente.

\- Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ? j'ai perdu une jambe pour cet homme ! C'est aussi un mensonge ça ? Savez-vous comme j'ai souffert ?

\- Personne ne remet en question votre accident mademoiselle. Monsieur Grandchester vous a d'ailleurs suffisamment prouvé qu'il ne vous a pas abandonnée suite à celui-ci, aussi bien moralement que financièrement.

\- Et vous croyez que le prix de ma jambe ne valait que ça ?

\- Je crois que la vie et la santé n'ont aucun prix mademoiselle mais que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse de plus qu'il n'a fait pour vous la rendre ?

\- Mais tout simplement m'aimer monsieur !

\- Et vous croyez donc vous que l'amour peut se commander ? Il vous a pourtant bien dit avant d'accepter de vous épouser par devoir qu'il ne pouvait pas vous donner plus, pas vous aimer comme vous le vouliez.

\- Et même s'il me l'a dit ! En acceptant de m'épouser, il a juré d'accomplir son devoir, je crois que le devoir conjugal fait partie de l'engagement non ?

\- C'est exact mademoiselle, en principe c'est un devoir obligatoire mais pas pour un mariage obtenu par harcèlement moral. Il est clair pour moi que ce mariage n'en a jamais été un et il sera aisé d'obtenir une simple annulation sans besoin de divorcer si vous cessez de vous entêter dans vos accusations insensées.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon, mon client porte plainte contre vous pour accusations mensongères aggravées, tentative d'empoisonnement, harcèlement moral, violences morales et adultère.

\- S'il fait ça, il va devoir le prouver ! Je réfute les accusations d'empoisonnement, de violences morales et d'adultère vu qu'en quittant le domicile conjugal il a cessé d'avoir des droits d'époux sur ma personne !

\- Mais comme il n'a jamais souhaité avoir ces droits ! L'adultère est facile à prouver vu que le docteur Foster, votre amant, a tout avoué par écrit et sait qu'il n'ira pas en prison, uniquement parce que mon client et sa famille préfèrent lui donner une autre chance. Parce que c'est par ailleurs un bon médecin et que ce n'est que par penchant pour vous et en ayant cru tous les mensonges que vous lui avez raconté, qu'il a fait ce faux certificat. Il accepte donc de partir en Californie recommencer une nouvelle vie sous promesse de ne plus vous revoir.

En ce qui concerne l'empoisonnement de monsieur Grandchester, j'ai ici le certificat de l'hôpital qui certifie que celui-ci a dû subir un lavage d'estomac suite à une intoxication de produits douteux et dangereux. Hélas pour vous, on a retrouvé le charlatan qui vous a vendu ce soi-disant philtre d'amour miraculeux, il croupit en ce moment en prison pour sorcellerie criminelle et a cité votre nom dans sa clientèle. Et pour les violences morales, nous avons les témoignages de monsieur Hattaway et de la concierge de votre immeuble pour prouver nos dires. Et c'est sans vous rappeler le témoignage de monsieur André sur l'honorabilité de mon client et évidemment, celui de sa fille Candice qui sera un témoin contre vous très important si nécessaire. Nous possédons tout le détail des conversations tenues chez vous devant elle où vous lui disiez votre intention de faire chanter Eléonore Baker en la menaçant de raconter à la presse ce qu'est réellement son fils, afin qu'il soit libéré de prison pour pouvoir exercer encore contre lui plus de mal. L'intégralité de ce compte rendu nous prouve votre haine envers monsieur Grandchester vu toutes les injures, le mépris, votre envie qu'il paie toute sa vie pour la perte de votre jambe et votre humiliation. Mademoiselle Candice Neige m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire qu'elle est prête à vous envoyer en prison sans la moindre pitié vu votre bassesse.

Suzanne blêmit, ainsi cette Candy avait appris à mentir, tricher et se venger juste pour Terry ! Elle l'aimait donc à ce point ? Elle l'avait bien roulée finalement.

\- Vous lui transmettrez alors toute ma basse admiration pour ses progrès d'actrice, maître !

L'avocat ignora son ironie, comme Albert qui la vit tout de même trembler un peu quoi qu'elle crane encore.

Elle sembla ensuite réfléchir puis déclara d'un ton provoquant :

\- Eh bien, si c'est ainsi, j'accepte de retirer ma plainte et que vous annuliez mon mariage mais à condition qu'il me verse une pension mensuelle à vie pour que je puisse vivre décemment et ainsi il continuera à payer sa dette à sa façon.

L'avocat jeta un regard vers William André, celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Vous êtes décidément sans scrupules mademoiselle Marlowe ! Pourtant, pour être sûr que vous ficherez enfin la paix à Terrence dans l'avenir, je suis prêt à vous verser une compensation financière pour vous permettre de commencer une autre vie dans une autre ville.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je quitter New York ?

\- Mais d'abord pour être sûr que Terrence ne vous trouvera pas sur son chemin par hasard évidemment. Et puis… dans votre intérêt aussi vu qu'après votre démenti dans la presse, votre vie ici risque d'être moins facile dans l'avenir. Vous connaissez les gens ! Un jour on vous encense, le lendemain on vous fustige !

Suzanne le fusilla du regard et jeta :

\- Je vous signale que ma mère a besoin de moi et que je ne compte pas non plus donner une interview à la presse pour être traînée dans la boue. Je n'accepte que de démentir mes accusations, rien d'autre.

\- Mais je ne vous en demande pas plus mademoiselle Marlowe car nous préférons aussi éviter un scandale bien inutile pour nous. Mais le démenti sera en première page du New York Times afin que le plus grand nombre le lise. Et bien sûr, vous y présenterez aussi vos excuses à Terrence. Quand à votre mère, pour elle le mieux sera de vous suivre il me semble. Car il est obligatoire que vous quittiez New York et que vous n'y reveniez jamais, ça fait parti du contrat ! Si vous deviez manquer à votre promesse, nous reprendrions bien sûr ce dossier de nos archives pour vous faire cette fois vraiment payer le prix mérité de vos mensonges ! Est-ce clair ?

Elle lança un regard noir à Albert puis tenta encore de le défier.

\- Et si finalement, je refuse tout ça et décide d'aller au bout de mes choix parce que je me fiche de ma réputation, l'argent et même d'aller en prison ? Et si je préfère que Terry soit à moi toujours parce qu'il me doit sa vie et que je refuse qu'il soit heureux avec Candy ?

Albert la regarda avec pitié puis lui jeta au visage :

\- Même si vous choisissez cette voie mademoiselle Marlowe, vous échouerez car ma fille possède quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais, elle a l'amour de Terry et lui a le sien. Ils sont déjà heureux maintenant qu'ils sont réunis et plus rien ne pourra les séparer, vous n'y pouvez rien !

Suzanne blêmit et baissa enfin la tête. Quand elle la releva, elle avait perdu sa superbe.

\- Très bien, j'accepte votre offre, je partirai d'ici à tout jamais.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

**OoOoOoO**

Candy descendit du train et se précipita dans les bras de Terry, qui la serra fort. Il combla ainsi sa frustration d'il y a trois ans, sur ce même quai et l'esprit torturé. Elle ressentait le même plaisir effaçant le passé.

\- Mon amour ! Quel bonheur de te revoir ! C'est comme si j'avais été privé de toi un siècle !

\- Moi aussi Terry ! Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas prête de repartir, si tu veux toujours de moi c'est pour la vie !

\- Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux mon ange ! Viens, quittons ces quais, j'ai trop besoin de t'embrasser très vite !

Une fois rentrés à l'appartement d'Albert, Candy sut ce qu'était un baiser urgent et sentit encore ce désir revenir et la laisser au bord de la raison. Terry adora la voir pâmée dans ses bras et la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre puis la posa sur le divan et la couvrit de mots d'amour et de baisers tendres sur son visage et ses mains.

\- Terry ! Tu veux vraiment que je m'évanouisse de trop être aimée !

\- Jamais je ne te montrerai assez mon amour, j'ai tant manqué de toi ma chérie, je suis en manque de trois ans et j'ai bien l'intention de les rattraper maintenant que tu as bien voulu revenir vers moi. Merci pour ta confiance Candy, je veux toujours la mériter désormais.

\- Tu la mérites mon chéri, tu es merveilleux !

Il lui sourit de son plus beau sourire et elle l'embrassa elle-même pour vivre ce nouveau feu dans son ventre la rendant si prête à s'offrir à lui. Il gémit un peu quand elle caressa son dos par dessus sa chemise et adora sentir sa bouche s'égarer sur sa gorge.

\- J'adore cette fougue ! murmura-t-il en frémissant sous ses doigts palpant ses épaules. Tu es vraiment douée pour l'amour ma Candy.

\- Tu ne me trouves pas trop dévergondée alors ?

\- Tant que tu n'oses autant qu'avec moi, non bien sûr ! J'adore !

Elle cessa alors de l'embrasser mais resta enlacée à son cou et le regarda avec amour.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne d'autre que toi Terry, je te l'ai dit, tu es le seul au monde avec qui j'ai jamais eu envie d'être si intime.

\- J'en suis flatté mon ange, je suis fier de ce privilège et ne veux pas le gâcher par impatience ni prétention.

\- Tu es un gentleman Terry, je sais que je ne risque rien avec toi, tu seras forcément ainsi toujours, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais… je suppose que… tu n'es pas aussi inexpérimenté que moi ?

Il fit la grimace en comprenant sa question mais choisit de continuer dans la plus grande franchise.

\- Techniquement… non mais pas plus pour un vrai rapport amoureux qui conduit paraît-il au paradis des amants.

\- Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas agréable ?

\- Pas vraiment mon ange. Sans sentiments, sans passion, c'est triste l'amour en fait.

\- Pourtant, beaucoup d'hommes sont infidèles même quand ils aiment leur femme paraît-il ?

\- Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas tous faits du même bois. Oui c'est vrai, il y a des infidèles, des coureurs de jupons, des séducteurs ! Mais moi je n'en suis pas, je suis romantique et je n'ai jamais rien recherché d'autre qu'un amour véritable pour toute la vie ! Et je l'ai trouvé, c'est certain !

\- Alors j'ai vraiment de la chance si tu es parfait ! Beau, intelligent, talentueux et fidèle !

\- Mais pauvre hélas !

\- Ça, ça ne compte pas !

\- Pour moi si. Je compte bien me débrouiller pour gagner bientôt de l'argent pour pouvoir te donner au moins un peu du train de vie que tu mérites. Mais je suis réaliste, ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain, je sais que je dois beaucoup d'argent à Albert et à ma mère.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai accepté d'être l'héritière des André que par amitié et gratitude pour Albert. Sinon, je serais toujours une modeste infirmière et en serais autant heureuse. J'ai vécu longtemps modestement, je n'aime pas le luxe et la facilité. J'aimerai d'ailleurs pouvoir exercer ma profession à nouveau, ici à New York. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui déciderai de ta vie Candy, même mariés. Si tu veux redevenir infirmière, fais-le ! Mais tu avais un autre but à Chicago ? Ta clinique pour enfants ? Je suppose que j'ai fait tout rater !

\- Je pourrai toujours essayer de l'ouvrir ici ! On verra ! Mais en attendant, oui, infirmière ça suffira ! J'adore ce métier, le contact avec les malades, être utile !

\- Je sais Candy, c'est une vraie vocation pour toi. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien pour la poursuivre comme tu le voudras. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et épanouie toujours.

\- Je le veux pour toi aussi Terry. Et nous le serons, tu verras !

 **OoOoOoO**

Deux jours après, Albert montra la une du New York Times à Terry et Candy. Suzanne Marlowe reconnaissait avoir menti par frustration et s'excusait publiquement d'avoir inventé ces accusations. Elle demandait pardon à Terrence Grandchester en assurant qu'il s'était toujours comporté honorablement avec elle, reconnaissait que leur mariage était resté blanc et devait être annulé pour qu'il puisse refaire sa vie s'il le souhaitait. Terry fut soulagé, pour lui, la meilleure vengeance était maintenant d'oublier cette femme et ce serait facile car depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Candy, il ne pensait déjà presque plus à elle.

Albert résuma tout de même les détails de cet accord avec elle puis lui tendit l'argent récupéré de la caution.

\- Mais c'est ton argent Albert ! Je comptais bien te le rendre un jour alors tant mieux si cette dette est déjà honorée pour moi.

\- Je voudrais quand même que tu le gardes Terry et que tu me le rendes quand tu auras vraiment reconstruit ta vie et retourné sur les planches pour y briller comme tu le mérites.

\- Merci de ta confiance Albert mais…

\- Plus de mais Terry s'il te plaît. Je ne fais qu'un investissement sans risque sur toi, je sais que tu vas vite remonter, tu es plus motivé que jamais désormais !

\- C'est certain Albert. J'aimerais pouvoir vite offrir à Candy de quoi au moins s'installer sans soucis.

\- Justement ! Parlons de votre avenir puisque maintenant il est certain. Ton mariage sera officiellement annulé demain et tu seras donc à nouveau célibataire et libre d'épouser Candy.

\- C'est mon vœu le plus cher Albert si tu es d'accord.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis Terry et je voudrais que tu acceptes aussi de rester dans cet appartement en attendant mieux, je l'offre à Candy en cadeau de noces de toutes façons.

\- Merci Albert, je ne peux pas refuser une telle gentillesse, je n'ai pas mieux à lui offrir pour le moment alors, j'accepte.

\- Bien. Il ne restera alors plus qu'à décider d'une date pour vous unir mes enfants et où vous voulez que ça ait lieu.

\- C'est bien sûr toi qui décides ma chérie ! fit Terry à Candy.

\- Eh bien, je voudrais que ça ait lieu le plus tôt possible bien sûr !

\- Ici à New York ? Demanda Albert.

\- Ma foi… oui car je ne crois pas que tante Elroy sera ravie de ce changement de plan, elle ignore encore que j'ai rompu avec Philip, tu la connais Albert !

\- Oui mais elle finira par accepter ton choix.

\- J'espère ! Mais je crois que nous avons tous besoin de temps. Terry a déjà assez subi ici, je ne veux pas qu'il ait encore à vivre curiosité et méfiance à Chicago. J'aimerais plus tard qu'on puisse organiser une cérémonie pour mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria au moins. Mais je ne veux pas attendre des mois pour t'épouser officiellement Terry, on a assez attendu et perdu de temps, le destin pourrait encore frapper !

\- Pareil empressement ne peut qu'encourager ma propre hâte à t'avoir pour épouse ma chérie !

\- Alors c'est décidé Albert, nous nous marierons ici, tu seras mon témoin et nous ferons ça simplement avec Georges et… qui tu voudras Terry.

\- Vous savez bien que je suis très seul ici mais je peux demander à Robert Hattaway d'être mon témoin.

Candy avait envie de lui demander d'inviter aussi sa mère mais vu qu'il n'en parlait pas, elle respecta son choix. Mais elle était triste qu'Eléonore ne se soit toujours pas manifestée pour montrer à Terry qu'elle tenait à lui.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._

 _Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent encore, merci Dina de ta fidélité et tes impressions offertes à chaque post, joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et tous!_


	20. Chapter 20

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, Terry signa chez l'avocat le document officiel de l'annulation de son mariage. Suzanne Marlowe avait signé le document une heure avant, Albert l'avait ensuite conduite, avec sa mère, à la gare pour s'assurer qu'elle respectait son engagement. Un gros chèque dans la main, elle partit, pomponnée des pieds à la tête et arborant un air méprisant mais intérieurement enfin consciente d'avoir perdu très gros quand même.

Quand Terry eut signé aussi, il se sentit libre comme jamais. Il partit ensuite sans tarder remercier Robert Hattaway pour son témoignage de confiance et après une longue discussion, celui-ci lui proposa de passer une audition pour le rôle d'Hamlet qu'il voulait monter bientôt. Ravi, Terry repartit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Candy et fut surpris de trouver sa mère en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Mère ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Terry !

Elle lui tendit une lettre, Terry la prit, l'ouvrit et lut. Puis il l'étudia un instant et dit :

\- Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas me dire en face ce que tu as écrit mère ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude Terry. Je suis peut-être une bonne actrice mais dès qu'il s'agit d'être moi-même, je ne sais plus comment faire. Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup déçu Terry, c'est mérité. Mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à devenir une mère plus présente car quoi que je sois, je… t'aime Terry.

Il soupira puis lui tendit les bras. Elle le serra alors fort en pleurant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mère, je ne veux pas de mère parfaite, je veux juste la mienne. Viens, montons voir Candy maintenant. Je crois qu'elle sera heureuse de te revoir !

Il sourit en coin, devinant que Candy avait déjà revu l'actrice mais comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Aujourd'hui était forcément le meilleur jour pour qu'il ait envie de donner une nouvelle chance aux autres et surtout à sa mère.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain soir, ils fêtèrent ce nouveau départ de vie dans un grand restaurant. Albert avait une allure folle au côté d'Eléonore Baker, trouvait Candy. Georges Johnson était aussi là et Terry avait invité Robert Hattaway. Candy portait une robe longue en satin, couleur bleu nuit et Terry la trouvait si belle avec ses cheveux savamment coiffés en chignon torsadé, qu'il oubliait souvent de manger et répondre à ses interlocuteurs. Albert s'en amusa et se dit qu'il valait mieux en effet marier ces tourtereaux là très vite car ils n'étaient plus des enfants et en vivant sous le même toit déjà… ! Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ça et se disait secrètement qu'il aimerait aussi de temps en temps qu'une femme le regarde comme Candy regardait Terry. Il n'était bien sûr pas insensible au charme de la belle actrice mais comme elle était la mère de Terry, son futur gendre, il s'interdit d'y penser davantage. Quand minuit sonna et que le couple voulut rentrer, Eléonore proposa à Albert, Robert et Georges de finir la soirée dans un petit cabaret qu'elle appréciait. Terry confirma qu'il préférait rentrer et ne sembla pas trouver la proposition de sa mère incongrue. Comme Candy approuva qu'ils aillent encore s'amuser et malgré le risque que les amoureux profitent un peu de leur liberté, Albert accepta car de toutes façons, Terry et Candy étaient déjà mariés dans leur tête donc un peu plus tôt ou plus tard ne changerait rien !

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry avait bien sûr envie d'être seul avec Candy mais son romantisme était grand. Il voulait lui demander sa main à genoux et il l'invita, sitôt rentrés à danser une valse. Quand Candy reconnut la valse du festival de mai, une fois qu'il eut mit le gramophone en route, elle sourit. Il l'enlaça puis un moment après, dit en plaisantant :

\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau princesse Juliette !

\- Terry ! Quand cesseras-tu d'être jaloux !

\- Quand tu porteras enfin mon nom ! Enfin, peut-être !

\- Oui je pense à quelqu'un d'autre encore monsieur le jaloux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je pensais à toi mais me disais aussi que tu serais merveilleux en Hamlet !

\- Je n'ai pas encore auditionné, tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs ma princesse !

\- Tu crois que Robert t'aurait demandé en priorité d'auditionner s'il ne pensait pas que tu étais le meilleur ?

\- C'est possible mais rien n'est jamais acquis, j'en sais quelque chose ! Un jour on croit qu'on est le plus chanceux du monde et le lendemain tout s'écroule !

\- Terry !

\- Désolé ! Je te l'avais dit, même très heureux, je suis toujours pessimiste !

\- Je t'interdis de l'être encore pour notre mariage en tout cas !

Terry sauta sur cette occasion, il cessa de danser d'un coup et Candy se cogna contre lui comme en Ecosse. Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais elle le vit plier un genou, lui prendre la main et supplier :

\- J'espère au contraire comme jamais ! Candy, s'il te plaît accorde à cet idiot que tu as la générosité d'aimer comme personne, ta main et tout le reste de ta vie à mes côtés !

\- Terry ! Oh ! Oui ! Je te la donne de tout mon cœur ! s'écria-t-elle en versant des larmes.

Terry sourit et sortit son petit écrin de sa poche. Il lui mit dans la main, elle l'ouvrit et poussa un cri !

\- Oh ! Qu'elle est belle ! Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas été faire de dettes pour l'avoir ! C'est la bague que ma mère a hérité de la sienne. Ça lui ferait tellement plaisir que tu la portes. Je ne pouvais pas refuser son cadeau mais je te jure que dès que je pourrai, c'est moi seul qui te couvrirai de bijoux !

\- Je préfère que tu me couvres surtout d'amour mais j'adore cette bague et je suis fière de la porter. Quelle belle pierre !

Il lui glissa au doigt puis approuva.

\- Oui, c'est un magnifique saphir !

\- C'est surtout une pierre de la même couleur des yeux de ta mère et donc aussi des tiens. J'adore ! Vois comme elle va bien avec ma robe !

\- Je le vois très bien mon ange.

Il l'enlaça à nouveau et la rapprocha au plus près de son torse en la fixant intensément. Elle sourit, sachant ce que ce regard annonçait. Elle le laissa donc décider du moment et se plongea dans son regard en savourant l'instant. Il mit un temps infini avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres et de becqueter ses commissures. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant les frissons arriver. Il caressa longtemps sa bouche de la sienne avant de la déguster avec gourmandise. Quand il décida d'aller se promener sur sa gorge, elle pencha la tête le plus possible en accrochant ses mains à ses épaules. Elle gémit un peu alors qu'il dégageait une de ses épaules pour la goûter aussi. Lorsqu' il remonta vers son oreille, sa langue la caressa puis il murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu aimerais entendre un autre poème inspiré par ma belle muse ?

\- J'en meurs d'envie ! susurra-t-elle en enserrant ses bras autour de lui.

 _ **Trésor**_

 _ **« Beau comme un crépuscule amoureux d'une aurore**_

 _ **« Dont le nombril recèle un morceau d'améthyste,**_

 _ **« Je veux tout te donner et demain plus encore,**_

 _ **« De ces mots que mon âme éparpille en soliste.**_

 _ **« Et parce que l'amour est plus rare que l'or,**_

 _ **« Et parce que mon encre est un fleuve intrépide,**_

 _ **« Je veux creuser en toi pour trouver ce trésor**_

 _ **« Ignoré de toujours dont mon cœur est avide.**_

 _ **« Qu'importe les lauriers, les sceptres, les couronnes,**_

 _ **« Les lits vides et froids, les palais somptueux !**_

 _ **« Tout cela ne vaut pas l'amour que tu me donnes ;**_

 _ **« Il n'est pas un diamant pour évincer tes yeux.**_

\- Oh ! Terry ! C'est encore plus beau et sans tristesse il me semble !

\- J'en ai retrouvé plusieurs anciens dans ma mémoire mais celui-ci est né du nouveau Terry.

\- Tu me les diras tous ?

\- Bien sûr mais un par jour seulement pour faire durer le plaisir.

\- Tu m'en diras donc un tous les soirs avant de m'endormir ?

\- J'essaierai.

Elle releva les yeux et réclama un nouveau baiser. Il obéit mais sentit en lui plus de feu encore vu qu'elle venait d'accepter sa bague de fiançailles officiellement. Il n'était plus marié à Suzanne, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été vis à vis de la loi puisqu'on l'avait annulé. Ainsi il pouvait épouser Candy à l'église, un mariage digne pour qu'elle ne soit pas rejetée encore. Elle était donc maintenant juste à lui, elle avait rompu aussi des fiançailles pour lui, il se sentait un Dieu, il possédait le trésor le plus précieux, il était l'élu.

\- Candy ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore, j'aime tant l'entendre !

\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Terry mon amour !

\- Oh ! Que c'est bon ! Tu es enfin à moi ! A moi ! Rien qu'à moi !

\- Oui Terry ! Je t'appartiens ! Aime-moi toujours ainsi !

Il rugit dans sa gorge, elle sentit son désir grandir en elle et ses seins se tendre dans son corsage. Elle arqua plus sa poitrine en dégageant son décolleté pour le séduire davantage.

\- Tu es si belle !

\- Juste pour toi !

\- Je te désire plus que tout !

\- Moi aussi !

Il se dit alors qu'il avait deux choix, succomber ou tenir jusqu'au mariage. Il choisit le deuxième.

\- Ce serait dommage, il ne reste qu'une semaine d'attente !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu mérites bien que j'attende d'être vraiment ton mari, ce n'en sera qu'encore mieux !

\- Si tu le crois ! Mais je me sens prête de toutes façons, je t'aime. Et tu es…tellement beau torse nu !

Il éclata de rire face à tant d'encouragement et lui dit dans l'oreille :

\- On peut quand même se permettre quelques petits plus en étant fiancés. Si tu veux, j'enlève à nouveau le haut pour toi.

\- Ici ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Albert peut revenir n'importe quand ! Dans ma chambre bien sûr !

\- Heu… Pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit face à ses joues rouge malgré son audace et l'entraîna par la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et commença à enlever sa veste de costume puis son gilet. Il dénoua ensuite sa cravate en lui souriant toujours et s'amusa à la voir de plus en plus gênée alors qu'il entamait le déboutonnage de sa chemise. Il s'arrêta après et observa Candy qui se tordait les doigts nerveusement.

\- Dis-moi franchement chérie ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais enlevé plus que ma chemise l'autre soir ?

\- Heu…J 'espérais que tu n'oserais pas bien sûr !

\- Oui, je m'en doutais ! Mais… par peur ? Pudeur ? Tentation ?

\- Un peu tout ça oui ! fit-elle d'une voix rauque en le regardant enlever sa chemise.

Elle le contempla puis en se souvenant de sa vision dans son bain, elle rougit encore et il s'en amusa.

\- Tu es en même temps aussi audacieuse que timide! Qui gagnera ? La timide ou l'audacieuse ?

\- Ni l'une ni l'autre si tu continues ainsi à te moquer de moi ! fit-elle vexée en se retournant les bras croisés.

Elle allait quitter la pièce mais deux bras fermes l'enlacèrent et il recommença à murmurer à son oreille :

\- C'est ma façon à moi d'oublier ma propre timidité.

\- Tu parles !

\- Pourtant c'est vrai, je me sens intimidé sous ton regard d'émeraude mon ange !

\- Alors ne te moque plus de moi, je suis déjà assez nerveuse tant tu me troubles !

\- Si tu veux, je ferme les yeux pour poursuivre notre petit plus ma chérie ?

\- Poursuivre ? Poursuivre comment ?

\- Comme tu veux Candy, je t'appartiens, tu as tous les droits sur moi !

Elle hésita, partagée encore entre la timidité et l'envie de le découvrir davantage. Ses belles mains sur sa taille lui rappelèrent trois ans plus tôt la fuite dans l'escalier puis cet instant à la fois si douloureux mais si bon où il la serrait contre lui. Elle l'avait revécu dans sa tête un million de fois pour tenter de retrouver cette saveur, cette douceur. Alors elle choisit d'oser, se retourna, vit qu'il avait bien fermé les yeux et le regarda mieux. Il était bien aussi beau de près. Lisse, ferme, viril et sa peau dégageait une odeur chaude et attirante. Il sentait aussi l'eau de toilette à la violette et spontanément, elle alla poser sa bouche sur sa joue rasée de ce matin et descendit vers sa gorge. Elle le vit frémir, elle se sentit alors plus sûre d'elle mais vérifia qu'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux en laissant une de ses mains vagabonder sur son épaule, son bras. Il sourit de plaisir alors elle poursuivit, dessina le contours de ses muscles du coude jusqu'aux omoplates. Puis elle ne put résister plus à glisser sur sa poitrine et sentit le désir grandir en voyant ses tétons durcir et sa peau frissonner. Elle remonta alors vite sur son visage, vit sa lèvre trembler, ses traits se crisper. Elle mit sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu sembles souffrir ?

\- De plaisir seulement mon ange ! Continue jusqu'à ce que tu sentes tes propres limites ma chérie ! Les miennes ne sont que celles qu'il te faut !

Elle réfléchit à ses paroles, il acceptait donc le risque que leurs désirs dépassent leur choix d'attendre le mariage. C'était à la fois dangereux et si tentant !

Elle reposa alors sa main sur son torse et poursuivit sa route. En ne quittant pas son visage du regard, elle caressa à nouveau ses pectoraux saillants et le vit encore sourire de bonheur. Sa deuxième main décida alors d'aller visiter son dos et elle se sentit envahie d'émotions en entourant son corps ainsi. Elle le caressa un long moment, elle aima le faire, il irradiait de plus en plus et elle sentait son propre corps transpirer. Quand elle se sentit prête à encore plus, elle chercha sa bouche, la fouilla et gémit en elle. Il se laissa faire mais ne l'enlaça pas de peur de succomber à son désir d'elle. Elle se sentit toute chaude en caressant maintenant le bas de son dos, une envie de descendre encore la prit et lorsque sa main gauche se dirigea contre sa volonté vers l'entrejambe de Terry pour y rencontrer une bosse évidente, elle le sentit presque pâmé contre elle. Elle retira alors vite sa main et s'excusa :

\- Je ne peux plus me contrôler Terry, il vaut mieux arrêter là, excuse-moi !

Il la sentit alors le lâcher, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda partir sans plus l'en empêcher. Puis il inspira plusieurs fois, alla s'asperger d'eau le visage et se sourit dans la glace. Il était heureux, elle était bien aussi douée qu'il l'avait imaginée, elle serait une amante merveilleuse et il savoura d'avances toutes ces nuits prometteuses entre ses bras. Puis il attendit un peu, remit sa chemise et partit grignoter dans la cuisine. Comme elle ne réapparaissait pas, il alla cogner contre sa porte.

\- Candy ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui Terry. Mais je n'ose plus sortir, j'ai peur de moi maintenant !

\- Peur d'aimer l'amour ? Pourquoi Candy ? C'est merveilleux de ressentir du plaisir quand on s'aime autant !

\- Oui mais tout va trop vite en moi, je ne sais plus contrôler mes mains, mes pensées !

\- Parce que tu te découvres Candy, c'est naturel, tu deviens une femme sensuelle et épanouie. N'aies pas peur ma chérie, tu m'as donné une nouvelle preuve de ton amour, je suis si heureux !

\- Merci Terry ! Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me couche maintenant, je suis fatiguée.

\- Alors bonne nuit mon ange et fais de beaux rêves !

\- Toi aussi mon amour ! A demain !

 **OoOoOoO**

Quand Albert rentra, il fut étonné de voir Terry installé sur le canapé, plongé dans un livre. Il était presque deux heures, il avait pas mal bu mais pas au point d'être saoul, juste un peu ivre. Il se dit qu'à la place de Terry, il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi sage et il s'installa face à lui en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

\- J'avoue que j'ai un peu trop bu Terry mais ce n'était pas par tristesse, j'ai fêté aussi ma nouvelle vie.

\- Ta nouvelle vie ? Ici ?

\- Non, fils. Je ne vais pas m'installer ici et vous étouffer de ma présence ! Si, ne proteste pas, imagine si je restais toujours avec vous à New York, même sans vivre dans le même appartement que vous, ce serait forcément invivable à la longue !

\- Ça plairait pourtant à Candy !

\- Excuse-moi d'évoquer cela fils mais ça aurait été pareil si elle avait épousé Philip, je n'aurais pas vécu avec eux.

\- Mais elle n'aurait pas quitté Chicago !

\- Peut-être mais mon rôle de tuteur s'arrête à son mariage, ensuite je ne serai plus que son ami. Bien sûr je compte aussi devenir un vrai grand père si la vie le permet !

Terry sourit.

\- J'espère aussi ! Mais alors de quoi sera faite ta nouvelle vie Albert ?

\- Eh bien, une partie à faire mon devoir mais comme j'estime avoir déjà assuré en partie l'avenir de la famille, je compte bien retourner aussi un peu à ma vie d'avant. Sans redevenir pour autant un vagabond mais au moins pour pouvoir être en contact avec la nature et les animaux.

\- Et ta tante l'acceptera ?

\- Il faudra bien ! Mais j'ai pensé à tout ! Si je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de faire une bonne moitié de mon travail, ça ne nuira pas aux intérêts des André. Evidemment, ma tante refusera un étranger mais si c'est un membre de notre famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'y opposera ! Bien sûr, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui en ai envie ! Imaginons que je te le demande à toi Terry, que répondrais-tu ?

\- Désolé Albert mais j'ai déjà fui les devoirs des Grandchester alors ! En plus je n'y connais rien à la finance ! Moi c'est juste le théâtre !

\- Et voilà ! Je savais que tu dirais ça et crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas de peine car en effet, tu es fait pour être acteur, un grand acteur comme ta mère et les finances te plairaient encore moins qu'à moi. Non, je n'ai pas envisagé que tu me succèdes, un peu plus Philip je l'avoue vu qu'il est chef d'entreprise mais ce n'est pas grave car j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Archibald Cornwell ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Vu que tu as dit un membre de la famille ! Je n'imagine pas que tu ais songé à Daniel Legrand !

\- Tu as bien imaginé, je te l'ai dit au zoo, les Legrand ne sont pas pour moi la famille même si le sang nous rattache. Mais c'est vrai, Archibald est un homme respectable, mon seul neveu vivant et j'espère bien lui donner les rênes car il est intelligent, il a fait des études de droit et même s'il vise plus la politique que les finances, il est plutôt motivé.

\- Est-il toujours aussi dandy et soupe au lait ?

Albert rit en se souvenant que Candy lui avait raconté les bagarres entre Terry et Archibald au collège.

\- Sans doute mais il est marié à Annie, il a accepté que Candy ne soit jamais que sa meilleure amie et sa cousine !

\- Oui je sais qu'il a épousé Annie l'année dernière. C'est vrai Albert, Archibald et moi n'avons pas été de grands amis en Angleterre mais j'ai toujours apprécié sa franchise, son courage et sa façon de défendre Candy quand même ! Je serai heureux de le revoir mais je ne sais pas si ce sera réciproque.

\- Une fois qu'il aura tout compris, je crois que oui.

\- Mais dis-moi Albert, sans être indiscret, n'as-tu jamais eu envie de te marier ?

\- Tu veux dire : Ai-je été un jour amoureux d'une femme au point de vouloir l'épouser ?

\- Heu…oui.

\- Eh bien, non. Pas à ce point là, pas encore. Ca arrivera peut-être ou pas, on verra. Mais je n'ai pas vocation de moine rassure-toi !

Il rit puis se rappela que Terry était son presque gendre alors il grimaça.

\- J'ai vraiment trop bu pour t'avouer ça !

Terry rit aussi.

\- Moi j'aime bien que tu ne sois pas trop parfait ! Et puis, tu es et resteras d'abord mon ami avant mon beau-père !

\- J'espère surtout que tu ne m'appelleras jamais beau papa !

\- Tu verras bien !

\- Bon ! je crois que je vais aller me coucher ! Tu n'as pas sommeil toi ?

\- j'ai tant dormi ces derniers jours, j'ai des réserves et maintenant la réalité est meilleure que les rêves !

\- Tant mieux fils ! Allez bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit beau papa !

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi !

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Le poème " Trésor" que Terry a offert à Candy m'appartient en tant qu'auteure, Diogène_

 _A suivre..._

 _Bon réveillon et bonne fin d'année à toutes et tous!_


	21. Chapter 21

**OoOoOoO**

Alors qu'elle allait épouser Terry le lendemain, Candy fut encore soumise à une épreuve. En revenant de chez le coiffeur cet après midi, elle sursauta en voyant Philip au pied de l'immeuble. Elle s'avança pourtant vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Que fais-tu ici Philip ?

\- J'ai décidé que tu ne pouvais pas me quitter ainsi, je veux que tu reviennes à Chicago et qu'on se marie comme c'était prévu.

\- Philip ! C'est impossible voyons !

\- Réfléchis bien Candy ! Tu n'es pas faite pour être la femme d'un acteur de théâtre ! Moi je peux t'offrir une vie plus sûre, avoir ta clinique pour enfants et une famille honnête !

\- Je regrette Philip mais je n'épouse pas un mode de vie mais un homme et je l'épouserai quelque soit son métier et sa famille ! Je t'en prie, n'insiste pas !

\- Alors, tu ne veux rien entendre ? Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi, c'est à lui que je vais aller demander des comptes !

\- Philip ! C'est ridicule !

\- Au point où j'en suis, je m'en fiche ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas chez William, j'ai déjà sonné trois fois, personne n'a répondu. Où est-il ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Va-t-en Philip ! Tu perds ton temps ! Laisse-moi maintenant !

\- Non ! Je t'aime ! Je suis trop malheureux sans toi !

Elle pâlit en le voyant s'énerver et l'attraper par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi Philip !

\- Viens avec moi Candy ! Laisse-moi te convaincre que tu fais une erreur en épousant un type aussi glauque et poissard !

\- Je ne te permet pas de le critiquer et juger ! Il est le plus droit des hommes ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! Tu me fais mal ! Philip !

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry revenait de sa promenade quand il reconnut la voix de Candy. En voyant un homme la tenir par le bras, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il courut et attrapa le type à la gorge.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite!

Candy blêmit en voyant Terry face à Philip et essaya de le calmer.

\- Terry ! Lâche-le, s'il te plait ! C'est Philip ! Il va partir maintenant.

Terry lâcha alors le col de l'homme et le regarda avec curiosité mais sans plus de fureur.

\- Ah !

Philip lui, le fusilla du regard et lui jeta à la face :

\- Oui, c'est moi qu'elle aurait dû épouser si vous n'étiez pas venu me la voler ! Je suis venu la chercher ! Si vous l'aimez vraiment aussi, acceptez alors de la laisser car vous serez incapable de la rendre heureuse, vous le savez bien !

\- C'est elle qui décide de rester ou partir, pas vous ni moi. Que veux-tu faire Candy ?

\- Tu le sais bien Terry, je reste avec toi. Je suis désolée Philip mais c'est lui que j'aime, pas toi.

Celui-ci blêmit et fusilla encore Terry du regard. Pourtant l'acteur ne montra pas de suffisance et lui dit d'une voix avenante :

\- Je comprend ce que vous ressentez, je suis désolé d'avoir détruit votre rêve, je le regrette vraiment.

\- Ben voyons ! Comme si vous pouviez savoir comme elle est faite pour moi ! Comme je donnerais tout pour elle et comme j'ai envie de vous casser la figure pour me l'avoir prise alors que vous ne la méritez pas !

Terry pâlit, cet homme aimait autant Candy que lui, il souffrait autant qu'il avait souffert, il le comprenait tant. Il vit sa fiancée blêmir aussi et devina qu'elle se sentait coupable de provoquer pareille passion. Il se dit qu'ils revivaient la même situation que trois ans plus tôt mais à rôles inversés. Il réfléchit alors très vite pour ne pas se tromper à nouveau de voie puis dit à Philip :

\- Si vous voulez, allons parler de tout ça seul à seul ailleurs, ensuite si vous voulez encore me casser la figure, libre à vous.

Candy pâlit encore plus en le suppliant des yeux de ne pas se battre avec lui. Il tenta de la rassurer d'un regard doux mais Philip ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sa main vola et gifla fortement Terry.

\- Voilà déjà un acompte alors !

Candy cria et se jeta dans les bras de Terry pour le protéger.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Tu es ridicule Philip ! Si tu crois que je vais te suivre, tu rêves ! Tu peux dire et faire tout ce que tu veux, c'est lui que j'épouse demain et même si j'ai de la peine pour ta souffrance, je ne peux rien pour toi, je ne sacrifierai plus mon amour à quoi que ce soit, il faut te faire une raison, ce ne sera jamais toi !

\- Alors tu fêteras aussi demain mon enterrement en plus de ton mariage !

\- Pas de chantage Philip ! Ce n'est pas aimer que menacer !

Terry sentit en lui une impression de déjà vu et en voyant Candy blanche comme l'albâtre, réfléchit à toute allure et la rassura.

\- Candy ! Calme-toi ma chérie ! Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui, il a juste besoin d'épancher sa peine, je suis le mieux placé pour l'aider, fais-moi confiance, on ne va pas revivre ça !

Elle le regarda avec tant d'angoisse. Ses yeux le suppliaient, sa voix tremblait.

\- Oh ! Non ! Pas encore ! Pourquoi le destin nous en veut autant mon amour ?

Philip pâlit en entendant et voyant Candy si désespérée, il eut alors honte de lui.

\- Je suis désolé Candy ! Je ne voulais pas te menacer, je suis juste… complètement paumé sans toi !

\- Mais je ne peux pas me couper en deux ! Je ne peux rien Philip !

\- Je voulais seulement que tu m'aides à reprendre pieds !

\- Oui mais comment ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mai peut-être que ton… fiancé le sait. C'est d'accord, allons parler ailleurs ! Sans se battre !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous frapper Philip ! Juste essayer de vous aider ! J'ai vécu ce que vous vivez et un ami m'a aidé moi aussi.

Puis en se tournant vers Candy.

\- Rentre ma chérie et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

\- D'accord Terry. Je te demande pardon Philip, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ailles mieux très vite, pas pour ma culpabilité, parce que tu es un homme bien et que je t'aime toujours beaucoup d'amitié.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terry avait entraîné Philip à Central Park et il lui parla d'abord de son expérience avec la douleur due à l'absence d'être cher. Comme l'alcool ne l'a pas aidé. Comme la colère, la frustration, la jalousie l'ont fait souffrir. Comme la volonté de haïr ou se venger n'ont servi à rien. Comme l'envie de disparaître a été présente. Philip ne dit rien pendant tout ce temps mais reconnut ensuite qu'il se sentait maintenant dans cette dernière catégorie après avoir survolé vite toutes les autres.

\- Oui, j'ai d'abord été très vexé et je croyais pouvoir l'oublier vite vu sa trahison. Mais les jours passés ont été uniquement envahis de toutes les pensées possibles sur elle et… vous. J'ai voulu alors me venger en renouant avec une ancienne amie que j'avais quitté pour elle et en me disant que de toute façon, elle allait vite être déçue car vous serez incapable de la rendre heureuse. J'ai suivi la presse et quand j'ai lu vos aveux à la police, j'étais très content, je pensais alors qu'elle allait me revenir, je la consolerai et tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ne savais pas que ces nouvelles étaient déjà périmées, le décalage entre New York et Chicago est grand pour certaines presses. Et puis de toutes façons elle m'avait affirmé votre innocence, la perfidie de votre femme et elle avait surtout osé me dire les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle vous aimait plus que tout ! J'avoue qu'encore maintenant, le dire fait très mal bien que je l'ai accepté et c'est sans espoir qu'elle m'aime un jour comme vous que je suis encore prêt à l'épouser. Même sans qu'elle m'aime je la voudrais mais… je sais quand même que c'est perdu d'avance pareil mariage, elle ne serait jamais heureuse, ni moi. Vous en savez aussi quelque chose ?

\- Franchement Philip, je ne peux le jurer. Ça dépend de votre façon de vous comporter en mari, si vous savez vous contenter de ce qu'elle cous offre, sans frustrations, jalousies, ou autres sentiments négatifs, peut-être que ça peut quand même donner un mariage heureux même sans passion. Mais c'est très difficile.

\- C'est impossible de toutes façons, elle a été claire et même si c'est moi qui en suis la victime, j'ai conscience que je suis aussi votre bourreau en venant gâcher votre bonheur la veille de votre mariage. J'ai vu son regard épouvanté, la peur de vivre encore ce cauchemar qui vous a séparé il y a trois ans. Je ne veux pas de ça, je l'aime et ne veux pas faire de sa vie un enfer, une frustration, je ne suis pas comme votre ex-femme !

\- Je le sais bien Philip, sinon, je ne serai pas là. J'ai compris que vous l'aimez autant que moi et c'est ce qui m'empêche de ressentir des sentiments négatifs pour vous. Aimer Candy ainsi est pour moi une grande qualité, beaucoup d'hommes s'y sont intéressés et s'y intéresseront mais peu savent aimer simplement pour la préférer heureuse avant leur propre bonheur. Quand je suis venu la voir à Chicago, elle m'a dit être sûre de vous aimer alors, j'ai accepté qu'elle soit heureuse avec vous. Je l'accepterais encore aujourd'hui si nos rôles étaient inversés, croyez-moi, ma propre douleur ne serait rien dans la balance. Vous m'avez dit que je serai incapable de la rendre heureuse mais je vous jure que je compte bien le réussir car c'est mon but ultime. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, je me connais, ma nature est en effet compliquée mais pour elle, je veux m'appliquer et c'est parce qu'elle me pense capable de la rendre heureuse que je veux le faire. Je ne veux plus la décevoir, elle est aussi la seule au monde à savoir où est l'équilibre en moi, à m'apaiser, à m'améliorer. Et si j'ai la prétention de penser pouvoir la rendre heureuse c'est parce qu'elle le croit car je ne crois qu'elle, je ne vois qu'elle, je n'entend qu'elle, je n'aime qu'elle pour toujours depuis mes seize ans où je l'ai rencontrée sur un bateau. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air Philip, je prétend l'aimer ainsi et pour toujours et je vous le dis pour vous en convaincre. Je sais bien que ça n'enlèvera pas votre douleur, votre manque d'elle de l'entendre mais puisque vous l'aimez comme moi, ça permettra au moins de vous sentir avec le temps en paix et sans remords. Pour ce qui est de votre douleur, je ne peux rien de plus sauf vous dire que si vous avez envie de garder contact avec elle, de vous contenter de son amitié qu'elle vous a clairement affirmée, ce n'est pas moi qui me mettrais entre vous, bien au contraire.

Philip regarda alors intensément Terry, étonné. Puis il réfléchit en contemplant l'étang et dit :

\- Vous semblez en effet l'aimer au delà de tout. Je viens de prendre conscience que je comptais l'épouser sans avoir tout imaginé car hier encore je n'aurais pas accepté ce que vous acceptez. Donc vous l'aimez mieux que moi et ça me rend moins amer d'en avoir la preuve c'est vrai. Mais pour l'amitié qu'elle m'offre, je ne sais pas encore mais je partirai avec cet espoir en moi et c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que rien. Peut-être qu'au fond, je l'aimerai assez pour m'en contenter, on verra. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me tuer, je vais rentrer et me plonger dans mon travail en attendant d'autres horizons. Vous lui direz de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, je vais reprendre ma route et j'espère vraiment qu'elle sera heureuse toujours.

 **OoOoOoO**

Candy se morfondait en regardant l'heure défiler. Quand Albert rentra, elle lui confia tout, il la rassura et attendit que Terry revienne. Il revint une heure après et donna une lettre à Candy. Elle la lut avec angoisse puis soupira et versa quelques larmes pour soulager ses nerfs.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _A suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

**OoOoOoO**

 _ **« Aimer, c'est mourir en soi pour revivre en autrui » ( Honoré d'Urfé )**_

 **OoOoOoO**

 **AVERTISSEMENT**

 **Ce chapitre contient des scènes de nature érotiques pouvant choquer ceux qui ne seraient pas désireux de lire ce genre de lecture, chacun lira en toute connaissance**

 **OoOoOoO**

Vers minuit, Candy en eut assez de tourner dans son lit, elle décida de ne plus laisser de temps au destin trop éprouvant. Elle se leva, se changea, revêtit un peignoir de soie, arrangea ses boucles et se vaporisa d'un jet de senteur de roses puis partit à pas de loups dans le couloir. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Terry et constata qu'il ne dormait pas non plus puisqu'il était assis à son bureau et écrivait. Il leva bien sûr la tête quand Candy pénétra et lui sourit. Elle vint derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en se penchant. Il ferma alors vite son cahier, elle lui dit à l'oreille :

\- C'est un nouveau poème pour moi ?

\- Oui mais pas pour aujourd'hui, pour ma femme.

\- Sais-tu que nous sommes déjà demain mon chéri ? C'est aujourd'hui que je deviens ta femme alors… pourquoi attendre encore ?

\- Tu veux vraiment l'entendre tout de suite ?

\- Je veux surtout ne plus risquer que ce maudit destin ne s'acharne encore Terry. J'ai eu trop peur tout à l'heure ! Fais de moi ta femme cette nuit mon amour !

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer en entendant son aveu mais lui rappela quand même :

\- Tu es sûre ? La peur est souvent mauvaise conseillère mon ange.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas elle qui m'amène, je t'aime et désire tant être à toi. Si je devais mourir ensuite, au moins je mourrai complète, heureuse.

Il sentit alors exploser son cœur, il n'avait plus d'arguments, il avait respecté sa promesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide, il était libre comme jamais.

Il se leva et lui fit face. Il la fixa intensément puis fit doucement glisser son peignoir de soie de ses épaules. La vision l'époustoufla. Elle portait dessous uniquement une fine combinaison blanche si transparente et décolletée !

Elle ferma les yeux quand il la serra contre lui et qu'il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour s'enivrer de cette image. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors que Terry effleurait ses épaules et ses bras. Ses seins se tendirent et lorsque enfin, il osa les approcher sous le tissu, elle se sentit s'envoler. Il les caressa avec tant de délicatesse et d'amour qu'elle l'aima davantage et exigea les mêmes caresses sur lui.

Il se laissa alors déboutonner la chemise et quand elle entoura son torse de ses bras blancs en plaquant ses beaux seins tendres sur lui, il soupira de joie. Son sexe la réclamait déjà, tendu, affamé mais il voulait qu'elle connaisse cette même faim. Ses mains partirent alors en voyage autour de sa taille puis firent escale sur ses hanches. Attiré alors par ce rebondi tentateur, il caressa par dessus la soie fine de sa combinaison, les fesses les plus tendres et bien dessinées jamais rencontrées. A force de caresses, le tissu se releva et sa main découvrit sa peau, son velouté, sa douceur et il gémit en lui couvrant le cou et les épaules de baisers mouillés.

Elle se sentit mouillée aussi mais par son bas ventre. Le désir la tenaillait, elle écrasa de ses mains le dos large de Terry en espérant ainsi qu'il s'enfonce en elle.

Heureux de constater qu'elle était arrivée au même étage que lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue fiévreuse. Puis il la souleva de terre et l'entraîna sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Elle garda les yeux fermés lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche et que son haleine au goût boisé envahit ses narines. Les mains de Terry revinrent se poser sur ses seins et en sentant glisser la soie de sa combinaison sur son ventre puis ses cuisses, les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent encore. Elle était un peu inquiète, allait-il la trouver encore belle, désirable ? Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour savoir enfin ce que les siens allaient révéler. Elle soupira, il la caressait des yeux partout et son sourire vainqueur parlait si bien. Mais la douce musique de sa voix de velours fut encore son plus clair message.

\- Tu es belle à se damner Candy ! Si tu savais comme je brûle de désir pour toi ! Comme je te veux ! Oh ! J'ai tellement rêvé cet instant ! Est-ce un rêve encore ?

\- Oh ! Non ! Mon amour ! Je peux le vivre aussi !

Il sourit de cet air félin montrant son contentement et elle ne résista pas à prendre son visage dans ses mains et à se noyer dans ses prunelles de ciel de nuit d'été. Comme il était beau quand il souriait enfin de bonheur.

\- Oui Terry ! Fais-moi l'amour en vrai s'il te plaît !

Il poussa alors un feulement et repartit vite en exploration de son corps de nymphe prêt à devenir femme.

Elle soupira, les lèvres douces de Terry se baladaient au gré de ses envies et laissaient sur son passage un sillage de frissons, de brûlures, d'empreintes indélébiles. Elle agrippa le drap et le froissa de sa main lorsque cette bouche adorée s'empara de la pointe de son sein et le butina. Puis l'autre subit le même délicieux supplice et Candy mordit sa lèvre en se demandant comment on pouvait parler de devoir conjugal pour un tel déluge de plaisir. Et elle n'en était pourtant qu'aux prémices de ce monde nouveau, la bouche de Terry semblait pouvoir la rendre hystérique et elle le constata très vite lorsqu'elle le vit glisser sous son nombril et suivre le chemin inexploré encore de sa partie la plus féminine. Elle mordit son poing en sentant la langue chaude de Terry la caresser là et quand une décharge électrique traversa son corps, elle réalisa qu'elle avait joui pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle ne trouva pas de comparaison à cette sensation de plaisir intense ressenti, c'était…. un orgasme, c'était forcément ça, oui. En revenant à elle, elle vit Terry la regarder à nouveau avec satisfaction, elle lui sourit, il n'était apparemment pas déçu qu'elle ait déjà joui et elle lui caressa légèrement le torse en laissant son cœur se calmer un peu.

Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, trop heureux qu'elle réagisse si vite à ses caresses, qu'elle aime l'amour. Elle était née pour la sensualité, c'était évident. Il lui sourit cette fois de son plus séduisant regard et la vit entrouvrir les lèvres avec gourmandise, ce qui lui montra la voie à suivre désormais. Il portait encore son pantalon, il le déboutonna lentement, le fit glisser de ses cuisses sans lâcher son regard. Il y avait de la curiosité, de l'admiration et du désir en lui et il se sentit beau lorsqu'elle le lui dit.

\- Tu es beau à se damner aussi Terry ! Je peux te le dire aussi puisque je le pense ?

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ! Je suis flatté, j'aime l'entendre, te plaire, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas que pour ma belle gueule !

\- Ça oui ! Mais c'est tout de même très agréable, un mari aussi beau ! Tu continues ?

Il rit en la voyant rougir d'avoir dit ça, encore une fois, l'audacieuse prenait le dessus sur la timide et c'était si excitant à vivre. Mais lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son caleçon puis qu'il partit lire en elle sa réaction, c'est lui qui rougit un peu sous son sourire coquin et satisfait.

Elle lui tendit ensuite les bras avec délice. Il la laissa alors le caresser, elle n'hésita pas, explora aussi sans retenue une longue étendue de son corps et il fut lui aussi parcouru par mille sensations de plaisirs inédits. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu repue de sa peau, elle accrocha ses bras à son cou en l'attirant sur elle. Il aima son audace encore et se colla sur son trésor blond en se sentant plus heureux qu'un roi.

Il la caressa de son sexe dur et prêt depuis si longtemps à nicher en son palais mais fit encore durer le plaisir de la voir s'agiter, en lutinant son épaule. Lorsque l'impatiente insista encore en tentant d'écarter plus ses cuisses et en plaquant les paumes des mains sur ses fesses fermes et viriles, il ne résista plus. Il rugit un peu encore dans son oreille comme un lion vainqueur puis s'enfonça doucement au cœur de la plus merveilleuse des demeures.

Même si sa virginité lui rappela quelques secondes son existence, Candy oublia vite cette petite douleur car le plaisir vint tout de suite la remplacer et elle ne s'en cacha pas. Elle gémit puis haleta carrément en s'accrochant à lui comme une louve à ses petits.

Il la vit si heureuse qu'il ne s'occupa plus ensuite que de poursuivre cette ascension au paradis ensemble et l'exprima aussi franchement tant c'était simple et bon de l'aimer et d'être aimé ainsi. Lorsqu'il la vit s'arquer encore plus, ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes et gémir plus fort et longtemps, il sut qu'elle arrivait au sommet. Il la rejoint alors dans un concert explosif de plaisirs intenses en expulsant sa sève puis s'abattit lourdement sur elle dans un râlement de fauve.

Longtemps ensuite, elle le serra contre elle, refusant de le lâcher, possessive et heureuse. Ce deuxième orgasme, plus profond, plus long, la laissa dans un état de béatitude intense. Enfin elle avait accompli ce voyage, il l'avait faite femme et elle ne pouvait être que plus certaine encore qu'il était né pour elle et elle pour lui.

Il se sentait comme un bébé, l'amour l'avait enfin délivré de cette longue angoisse, il s'était senti aimé et précieux, indispensable et talentueux. Elle avait fait de lui un homme heureux et comblé, enfin il ne se sentait plus inquiet de l'avenir. Il ronronna longtemps dans ses bras mais finit quand même par obtenir un peu de liberté et l'utilisa immédiatement à la récompenser en lui offrant un court poème improvisé.

 _ **« Belle comme un printemps que l'on sait sans retour,**_

 _ **« Eclatante au soleil, envoûtante au couchant,**_

 _ **« Il émane d'elle, tout un parfum d'amour**_

 _ **« Qui est constellation dans les yeux d'un amant ! »**_ _( made in Diogène encore)_

Elle admira encore sa facilité à transformer de simples mots en enchantements pour l'oreille et l'esprit. Elle roula alors sur le côté pour le voir à nouveau entièrement, le trouva vraiment beau comme un Dieu et ne résista pas à le caresser à nouveau.

Il sourit et l'avertit :

\- Tu sais Candy, un homme même très amoureux comme moi, ne peut pas contrôler comme il voudrait ce que la nature seule dirige.

\- Je le sais très bien Terry, je suis infirmière, j'ai étudié l'anatomie des hommes comme des femmes. Il n'y avait que pour la pratique que j'étais vierge, pas la théorie. Mais je ne le suis plus, j'ai aimé ça et je veux y goûter encore autant que possible. C'est anormal que j'ai envie de te caresser encore même sans aller forcément plus loin déjà Terry ?

\- Evidemment pas ma chérie. J'avais juste peur de te décevoir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas déçue, tu es vraiment fait pour moi en tout mon amour. Et toi, es-tu satisfait ou un tout petit peu déçu ?

\- Pas l'once d'une déception ma merveille, tu es telle que j'espérais, en tout. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi, je te l'ai dit, sans amour, ce n'est pas terrible.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir avancé de quelques heures notre nuit de noces, ainsi je pourrai comparer l'amant et le mari et ça met du piment à notre histoire.

\- C'est vrai, être ton amant était un fantasme, être ton mari un rêve, les deux, c'est le bonheur absolu!

\- Depuis quand fantasmes-tu d'être mon amant mon chéri ? Au collège ?

\- Un peu mais sans trop m'y attarder vu ton jeune âge et ta pudeur. Mais quand même, sur le Mauretania déjà, j'ai rêvé à ce qui se cachait sous la longue et légère robe blanche de mon ange tombé du ciel. Et mon petit ange plein de taches de sons s'est un jour transformé en beauté sensuelle. Je l'avais senti à Londres que malgré ton côté garçon manqué, tu serais une femme belle et faite pour l'amour, j'ai l'œil !

\- Mais tu sais, j'aime encore de temps en temps m'habiller en garçon, grimper aux arbres et jouer du lasso !

\- J'espère bien ! Ce côté aussi m'a plu, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de banal ma chérie et j'aime surtout le fait que tu es toujours naturelle et sincère en tout. Tu étais bien unique au collège, la seule à défier les règles, la mère supérieure, les élèves stupides et méchants, les conventions, les injustices. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu te remarquer et te choisir toi ?

\- Tu étais bien aussi remarquable, tu as fait pareil, tu es aussi peu banal mon cher presque mari J'avais beau me persuader que tu étais trop méchant pour moi, j'étais attirée comme un aimant et quoi que tu m'aies dit, je te pardonnais tout de suite ton insolence car derrière il y avait toujours de la générosité. J'ai aussi eu l'œil donc !

Il sourit puis retourna caresser ses seins.

\- Ils sont nés pour être adorés ces beaux monts doux et tendres si parfaits !

\- C'est vrai, ils te plaisent ? Je les trouve un peu trop gros !

\- Ils sont juste à la bonne taille, ni trop gros, ni trop petits. Fermes mais tendres, doux, voluptueux, réactifs aux caresses et je suis sûr aussi faits pour nourrir un beau bébé.

\- Oh ! Terry ! On en a pas parlé encore ! Tu veux bien des bébés ?

\- Evidemment ! Mais qu'avec toi bien sûr !

\- Pourquoi juste moi ?

\- Parce qu'avoir un enfant est un acte à haute responsabilité et demande une maman idéale. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai choisie, tu es évidemment faite pour être mère, tu adores les gosses, tu seras la maman rêvée pour les nôtres. Nous avons tous deux souffert de ce manque de parents, toi par absence, moi par désillusion. Nous allons maintenant créer notre propre famille et je veux moi aussi être le père idéal, j'en rêve aussi secrètement depuis longtemps mais y avais renoncé définitivement il y a trois ans.

\- Je l'ignorais mais c'est encore un bonheur de plus pour moi de savoir comme tu es motivé pour ça aussi. Merci Terry pour ta confiance. Mais ça me fait aussi un peu peur d'être mère sans savoir d'où je viens.

\- Tu viens du domaine des anges Candy, tu t'es construite seule et tu dois toujours être fière de toi. Un enfant ne demande que d'être aimé, tu le sais et nous serons deux pour l'aimer, l'élever, le protéger. Pour tout désormais, nous serons deux et plus seul.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Penser qu'enfin dans quelques heures un prêtre va nous marier ! C'est sûr hein ? Ce n'était pas un rêve encore ?

\- Non Candy, c'est sûr, tu vas t'appeler Candice Grandchester tout à l'heure.

\- Candice Grandchester ! Ça sonne bien je trouve, c'est un nom fait pour moi ! Au fait Terry, sans vouloir te fâcher, est-ce qu'on peut évoquer ton père ou plus jamais ?

\- Toi, tu as le droit de me dire tout ce que tu veux Candy mais ce sujet là aujourd'hui !

\- D'accord, on en reparlera plus tard alors.

\- Si tu veux .

Il chassa de sa tête ce dernier sujet et retourna la caresser en sentant en lui une nouvelle flamme l'incendier.

En réalisant enfin qu'il avait atteint le dernier étage vers le paradis, il lui prouva à nouveau son désir passionnel. Elle crut ne pas arriver à se retenir de hurler quand un nouvel orgasme la dévasta sous son corps dur et en nage. Elle dut mordre son poing et s'accrocher de l'autre main à la tête du lit alors qu'il semblait aussi avoir du mal à assourdir son plaisir. Quand ils purent revenir à eux et se regarder amoureusement, chacun étant noyé de sueur, les yeux brillants et le teint pâle, une nouvelle force les unit et les fit ensuite éclater de rire longtemps. Puis, Terry emporta dans ses bras sa princesse jusqu'à sa salle d'eau et la rafraîchit en passant tout son corps sous un linge mouillé. Elle fit ensuite pareil avec son corps viril et ils s'amusèrent encore face au miroir en se contemplant l'un l'autre dans leurs caresses.

Quand la fatigue les assomma, elle refusa de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- C'est fini Terry, plus jamais je ne veux dormir seule si tu résides dans le même appartement que moi, en excluant donc juste des absences justifiées professionnelles ou exceptionnelles. Et même si Albert s'en rend compte, crois-tu qu'il va être choqué maintenant ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, avoua Terry.

\- Alors, au lit ! Par contre, pour demain, je préfère garder ma chambre, elle est plus grande et j'ai ma propre baignoire ! Ça te dérange de devoir déménager ?

\- Aussi loin ? Un peu mais… puisqu'il le faut !

\- Même crevé tu peux encore ironiser maudit animal !

\- Je ne suis pas si crevé que ça tu sais !

\- Mais moi si et je ne veux pas avoir des cernes tout à l'heure, imagine, toute ma vie j'aurai en souvenirs une photo de moi avec une tête épouvantable si je ne dors pas un peu !

Il rit mais respecta son vœu et une fois couchés, la berça un peu pour qu'elle dorme plus vite. Et finalement, il s'endormit aussi vite qu'elle tant il était détendu et très heureux enfin.

 **OoOoOoO**

Elle se réveilla la première, sentit l'arôme de la peau de Terry sous sa joue et s'étira de bonheur en le voyant ouvrir les yeux dès qu'elle se dressa pour le contempler.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour mon amour. Oui, comme un bébé. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. J'ai hâte de vivre cette journée Terry. Tout est arrivé si vite quand même !

\- Oui, très vite. L'amour est à la fois le meilleur des carburants et somnifère, je n'aurai plus d'autre vice que t'aimer ma princesse.

\- Ce vice me convient aussi, t'aimer est une gourmandise alléchante !

\- Miam ! Si en plus tu deviens poétesse ma belle amante, tu me séduis encore plus. Ca te dit un dernier câlin avec moi mademoiselle André ?

\- Comment refuser ? Mais n'oublie pas qu'on se marie dans trois heures et qu'Albert est peut-être déjà levé !

\- Je connais un moyen d'empêcher les bruits de s'échapper, dit-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche et épousant ses rondeurs contre son corps.

Elle suivit tout de suite son envie en l'enlaçant, le caressant, ondulant pour l'exciter davantage.

Il adora qu'elle prenne tant d'initiatives. Elle semblait maintenant prête à explorer encore plus le monde du plaisir et il la guida vers les lieux les plus érogènes de son corps.

Elle voyagea plus loin encore et ses lèvres osèrent même accomplir un bout de chemin sur la route sinueuse et vallonnée de son anatomie.

Et quand sa main chaude s'empara de son sexe pour le rendre encore plus dur, il se dit qu'elle était encore plus rapide pour aimer que pour l'avoir sauvé d'un cauchemar. Il se tordit de plaisir sous ses doigts habiles et lorsque le seuil de la porte menant au nirvana, fut atteinte, il attrapa sa main et la stoppa en lui murmurant près de l'oreille d'une voix plaintive et éraillée :

\- Pas déjà sans toi, mon incomparable !

Elle releva les yeux, ils étaient plus brillants que jamais et sa bouche affichait une moue avide et impatiente qu'il trouva adorable.

Il lui sourit de sa façon la plus séductrice, donc juste réservée à elle et lui vola un baiser avant de la renverser sur le lit puis déguster son joli bouton de rose si tendre et goûteux. Sa langue ne se lassa pas de le caresser, le titiller et de se régaler d'entendre les soupirs, gémissements et plaintes qu'elle essayait d'assourdir dans son poing ou l'oreiller. Lorsqu'il la jugea mûre à souhait, il mit fin à son supplice mais l'incita à une nouvelle expérience en se rallongeant sur le dos au centre du lit et en l'attirant sur lui.

Un peu surprise, elle le regarda avec un brin de pudeur à nouveau mais face à son sourire coquin, un nouvel élan d'amour envahit son cœur et ses reins. L'instinct de l'amour lui dictait ses gestes, son envie de satisfaire cet homme merveilleux dominait toutes les règles et morales. Aimer était un cadeau, un don, un art et elle voulait l'aimer comme il l'espérait et le méritait. Après tant d'années de manque d'amour, de mal d'amour, elle voulait le gaver d'amour et s'en gaver autant. Alors, elle s'installa sur lui sans plus de complexes, s'enfonça sur son dard vénéneux d'amour et entama le long va et vient menant au firmament du plaisir. Ses seins tendus de désir se balançaient au dessus de lui, il les pétrit souvent au milieu de ses gémissements d'extase, les avala parfois lorsqu'elle se penchait un peu, les but de toutes les gouttes de sueur mêlées aux sucs de son odeur de rose épanouie. Elle haletait de plus en plus, elle exécutait sur lui une danse lascive que les plus habiles catins n'auraient pu égaler, elle était devenue déjà en si peu de temps une maîtresse femme accomplie que l'amour pur et sans barrières avait crée pour lui.

Quand il la vit accélérer, le pétrir plus et se tendre puis geindre davantage, il se releva un peu pour être encore plus proche d'elle et assourdir leur jouissance dans la bouche de l'autre. Enfin, quand elle s'abattit sur lui, essoufflée et gavée de plaisir, il fut encore plus satisfait d'avoir déniché pareille merveille.

 **OoOoOoO**

Quelques heures après, ils prononcèrent leurs vœux sans hésitation face au prêtre. Plus personne ne pouvait maintenant les séparer, ils étaient enfin mariés devant Dieu et les hommes.

 **OoOoOoO**

 _Si vous êtes allé au bout de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé sans le trouver vulgaire, j'ai essayé de l'écrire avec le plus de poésie et de douceur. Mais pour moi le grand amour est un Tout: Cœur, Âme et Corps doivent être réunis et sublimés._

 _A suivre, le chapitre final et épilogue._


	23. Chapter 23

**OoOoOoO**

Quelques mois après, Terry monta sur scène sous les traits d'Hamlet, ce fut un gros succès, la presse et le public le consacra meilleur acteur de l'année. Candy exerça quelques mois comme infirmière pédiatrique dans une clinique de Brooklyn. Puis elle cessa son activité pour mener à terme sa première grossesse. Une petite fille naquit, prénommée Rose. Quelques mois encore après, le duc de Grandchester traversa l'atlantique pour voir son fils, sa bru et sa petite fille. Réconcilié enfin avec ses deux parents, Terry publia aussi un recueil de poèmes qui se vendit très bien. Enfin à l'aise financièrement, il offrit une jolie maison à sa famille et monta une nouvelle pièce avec Robert Hattaway, un tout nouveau challenge : « la mégère apprivoisée ». Le succès fut égal à Hamlet mais comme il avait en plus participé de moitié à la mise en scène, Robert lui proposa de diriger le théâtre Stratford dans deux ans, lorsqu'il prendrait sa retraite. Il lui apprit jusque là tout ce qu'il savait et monta encore avec lui : « Jules César » en faisant incarner à Terry un Brutus encore encensé du public. Candy était très fière de lui et fut autant heureuse de lui annoncer le soir de la première qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte. Un fils naquit, un petit Alban, en hommage à Albert et Anthony, un mélange combiné des deux. Le duc revint voir son petit fils et lui offrit pour son baptême la médaille que lui avait offert son grand père. Il demanda aussi à Terry et Candy d'accepter de venir passer quelques mois à Londres avec les enfants quand ce serait possible. La duchesse de Grandchester était morte l'an dernier et ne serait plus un problème pour Terry.

Albert finit par se marier l'année de ses trente-cinq ans et put donner un fils héritier à la dynastie André un an après. Elroy en fut soulagée mais s'éteignit avant de le voir naître. Candy eut aussi énormément de peine lorsque mademoiselle Pony partit aussi cette même année. Sœur Maria poursuivit son œuvre avec une autre sœur, Albert versait régulièrement des fonds, l'orphelinat s'était agrandi et modernisé. Candy resta trois mois là-bas pour apaiser sa tristesse, aider les sœurs et faire profiter ses enfants de l'expérience de vivre en communauté. Terry était parti en tournée sur la côte ouest avec « Jules César », sa mère jouait aussi dans la pièce et donc ils étaient ensemble.

 **OoOoOoO**

Alors qu'elle se promenait à Chicago seule, Candy rencontra Philip Spencer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus depuis qu'il était reparti de New York mais il lui avait écrit quelques fois et elle lui avait toujours répondu. Il lui confirma être toujours célibataire et heureux ainsi. Il avait trente ans, n'avait guère changé, juste un peu vieilli mais restait séduisant et serviable. Elle ne lui refusa pas un dîner mais fut troublée lorsqu'il lui vola un baiser avant de se quitter. Il lui dit que c'était juste pour avoir un souvenir mais ça la contraria les jours suivants. Lorsque Terry l'appela de Los Angeles deux jours après, elle avait encore ce goût de trahison en elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu ce baiser bien sûr mais elle n'avait pas repoussé Philip et n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable. Terry, comme toujours, lui répéta qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait, mais cette fois, Candy n'éprouva que honte et culpabilité en lui répondant pareil. En raccrochant, elle se jura de ne plus jamais le trahir ainsi et de lui avouer sa faiblesse à son retour car elle ne le pouvait au téléphone. Quand Philip la rappela la semaine suivante pour se revoir encore, elle refusa, paniquée. Il insista, elle lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir autre chose que de l'amitié encore, il rit en lui disant qu'il le savait, qu'il était évident qu'elle aimait toujours autant son acteur vedette mais que Terrence lui même lui avait dit accepter une amitié entre eux. Candy se laissa donc persuader et accepta d'aller avec lui au cinématographe. Ils virent un film de Charlot, ils rirent beaucoup et après, il réussit à la convaincre d'aller danser au cabaret. Il se montra ce soir chevaleresque et raisonnable alors elle oublia de se méfier. Le samedi suivant, il l'invita chez lui pour déjeuner, il devait y avoir un couple d'amis aussi. Seulement, il était seul, ses amis s'étaient paraît-il désistés mais elle comprit après qu'il l'ait prise dans ses bras, qu'elle s'était faite piégée. Il l'embrassa encore, elle le gifla et essaya de s'enfuir. Il lui courut après, s'excusa mais lui avoua qu'il l'aimait toujours et la désirait encore plus qu'avant. Elle se débattit, il réussit à l'embrasser encore mais en la voyant ensuite totalement inerte dans ses bras et inondée de larmes, il réalisa enfin quelle souffrance elle vivait de sa faute. Il lui demanda pardon, jura de ne plus jamais recommencer et la ramena à Lakewood. Elle pleura longtemps en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Philip n'arrivait pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il était comme Terry, fidèle à son cœur, constant, hélas. En plus de sa tristesse de ce constat, sa culpabilité grandit encore et lorsque Terry l'appela et lui annonça qu'il était trop en manque d'elle et avait demandé une semaine de congé pour venir passer le prochain week-end à Chicago, elle paniqua. Elle lui dit de ne pas le faire, que ce serait un trop long voyage pour bien peu car les enfants seraient triste de le voir si peu de temps. Il dut bien sentir qu'elle n'était pas tranquille, il la connaissait si bien, pourtant il ne fit pas de remarque, n'insista pas et répéta encore qu'il l'aimait avant de raccrocher. Elle eut encore plus honte, au fond de son cœur, elle savait pourtant qu'elle l'aimait aussi toujours autant, même plus encore. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et au matin, elle avait décidé que c'était à elle de faire ce long voyage pour lui avouer tout ça. Sœur Maria accepta de veiller sur ses enfants, Annie devait aussi les prendre chez elle le week-end, elle en avait eu deux aussi avec Archibald.

C'est après trois jours de voyage éreintant qu'elle arriva à Los Angeles. L'hôtel où résidait Terry était près de la plage, il faisait un grand soleil, très chaud. Le réceptionniste lui dit que monsieur Grandchester était parti au théâtre depuis une demi-heure, elle repartit en taxi jusque là. Le concierge du théâtre ne crut pas bon de vérifier son identité, elle avait toujours réussi à éviter les journalistes mais elle semblait correspondre à l'idée d'épouse seyant à cet homme. Elle suivit donc ses instructions et chercha sa loge. Elle frappa trois fois en vain puis essaya celle d'Eléonore mais elle était aussi vide. Enfin, un autre acteur lui dit que Terence était probablement encore sur le toit à jouer de l'harmonica. Elle sourit en entendant ça, il était décidément incroyablement fidèle son inimitable mari. Elle suivit le chemin qu'il lui indiqua, grimpa l'échelle pour monter sur le toit et se laissa guider par la mélodie. Encore une fois, il jouait « ce n'est qu'un au revoir ». Elle se cacha derrière une cheminée pour l'écouter en laissant ses larmes couler puis quand la musique cessa, elle le contempla. Il fixait la mer au loin, il ne semblait pas triste, il souriait en coin mais quand elle le vit allumer une cigarette, elle pâlit. S'il avait recommencé à fumer, c'est qu'il avait forcément un souci. Elle essuya ses yeux, inspira fortement puis se montra à lui. Il fut si surpris que sa cigarette tomba et il resta la bouche ouverte.

\- Bonjour Terry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et les enfants ?

\- Ils sont à la maison Pony, Annie s'en occupe aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je voulais te faire une surprise, tu me manques aussi tellement !

Il soupira alors de soulagement puis rit et se leva pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser avec hâte et passion. Elle sentit en elle tout de suite la même hâte et passion, cette évidence ne l'avait pas quittée.

\- Mon amour ! Comme je t'aime ! Comme je t'aime ! répéta-t-elle en pleurant dans sa poitrine ! Dis-moi que tu me crois Terry ! Je t'en prie ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de fumer à nouveau ? Il ne suffit plus ?

Elle parlait de l'harmonica, il pâlit un peu.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai recommencé à fumer c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis malheureux, c'est juste que j'ai accepté qu'un type m'en offre une et je croyais que je ne serais plus accro pour une ou deux cigarettes de temps en temps ! Mais ce n'est jamais simple avec moi, je fume quand je viens ici seulement mais oui, l'absence est trop longue pour que l'harmonica suffise à l'apaiser.

\- Oh ! Terry ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en fumes qu'une de temps en temps ! Je préfère ça à autre chose.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée ma chérie, et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien mon cœur, c'est juste le voyage qui a été fatiguant ! Mais… je dois te dire quelque chose qui me pèse, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue, ça ne pouvait attendre et doit être dit face à face.

\- Oh ! C'est donc grave ?

\- Oui Terry, pour moi c'est très grave mais pas dans le sens tragique et ne concerne ni les enfants ni la santé de personne. C'est juste en moi Terry, je me sens coupable envers toi, j'ai laissé faire quelque chose sans l'avoir voulu qui depuis me fait culpabiliser.

Il plissa le front en la regardant puis lui prit la main.

\- J'avoue ne pas voir de quoi tu parles Candy mais quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je t'aime assez pour supporter une erreur, une maladresse, surtout si tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas voulue et me le dis si franchement.

\- Oui je sais que tu m'aimes assez Terry, tu m'aimes plus qu'assez, tu m'aimes tout court et depuis cinq ans que nous sommes mariés je n'ai jamais rien eu à te reprocher tant tu es toujours aussi parfait. Mais… moi je ne le suis pas autant que toi, même si je t'aime toujours autant aussi.

\- Allons, ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi mon ange, je n'ai moi non plus pas un seul reproche à te faire depuis cinq ans. Je parie que tu vas m'avouer une toute petite bêtise de rien du tout !

\- Non Terry, ce n'est pas une petite bêtise, c'est une grosse. A Chicago, j'ai revu… Philip.

\- Philip ?

\- Oui, Philip Spencer. Il est toujours directeur de l'usine de jouets, il n'a pas changé et comme il a voulu m'inviter à dîner, j'ai accepté.

Terry comprit tout de suite le dilemme mais comme il se souvenait avoir dit à Philip que s'il voulait rester l'ami de Candy, il pouvait, il ne se sentit pas furieux. Mais la suite l'inquiéta un peu.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, il a été charmant, on a beaucoup parlé et je n'avais vraiment pas deviné que… qu'il allait vouloir m'embrasser avant de rentrer chacun chez nous.

\- Il a voulu t'embrasser ?

\- Oui Terry. Il m'a dit après que c'était juste pour avoir un souvenir de moi et… je l'ai cru.

\- Tu ne l'as pas giflé ?

Elle pâlit en lisant dans ses yeux bleus son questionnement mais fit non de la tête.

\- Ah ! Alors qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Rien Terry, je l'ai laissé faire mais je te jure que je n'ai pas ressenti ce que je ressens quand c'est toi qui m'embrasse.

\- Je te crois mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Par… incapacité à réagir, parce qu'il m'avait avoué avant ce dîner qu'il était toujours célibataire et m'aimait toujours autant, parce que ça m'a fait de la peine qu'il soit aussi fidèle en son cœur que toi, parce j'ai eu envie de lui offrir au moins ça. Mais c'était stupide, dangereux et ignoble vis à vis de toi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as…

\- Non Terry, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je te le jure !

Il soupira puis la laissa alors poursuivre.

\- Non, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir mais quand il m'a rappelé en me disant qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il se contenterait juste de mon amitié et comme tu lui avais dit pouvoir l'accepter, j'ai accepté aussi qu'on essaie encore. Nous sommes allés au cinéma puis au cabaret, on a dansé mais il a été très correct. Ensuite il m'a invité à déjeuner chez lui avec un couple d'amis, seulement, il n'avait invité que moi et… il a voulu encore m'embrasser et cette fois, je l'ai giflé. Il a réessayé quand même mais il a heureusement repris le contrôle de lui en constatant que je pleurais et me bloquais. Il m'a demandé pardon à genoux, m'a ramenée à Lakewood et je ne l'ai plus revu. Voilà Terry, je t'ai dit toute la vérité, pardonne-moi s'il te plait, je sais que c'est grave mais je suis sincère, je t'aime et ne veux pas te blesser ni te perdre !

Il la fixa, essuya ses larmes sur ses joues puis la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je te pardonne Candy, je te connais bien, dans tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne vois nulle trahison envers moi. Par contre, je me sens furieux envers cet homme et même si je peux comprendre sa fidélité, je ne peux pas accepter qu'il t'ait embrassée plus d'une fois sans ton consentement ! C'est un acte de violence, ça mérite mon poing dans sa figure !

\- Tu veux aller lui casser la figure ?

\- S'il était ici, j'irais sûrement le faire mais vu la distance ! Mais si je le revois, ça arrivera forcément.

\- Je suis désolée Terry, je ne le reverrai plus de toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas être que des amis.

\- J'ai moi aussi eu tort de le croire mais je n'avais pas le droit d'interdire d'essayer.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas blessé, que tu ne seras pas secrètement déçu, malheureux ?

\- Non Candy. Tu es venue exprès jusqu'ici pour me dire la vérité, tu es toujours aussi intègre, tu ne m'as pas déçu. Mais peut-être que c'est aussi arrivé parce que tu étais un peu perdue par la perte de mademoiselle Pony et mon absence !

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable à te donner, je t'aime et je ne veux pas vivre d'aventures avec un autre, quel qu'il soit. Je n'ai pas envie de ça, je ne veux que toi encore !

\- Alors oublie cette petite erreur et embrasse-moi encore mon ange !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se sentit mieux après. Puis il la fit asseoir près de lui sur la cheminée et ils contemplèrent ensemble la mer au loin. Il rompit le silence un peu après.

\- Je crois qu'après cette tournée, je vais prendre quelques vacances. Et si on allait enfin voir mon père à Londres ?

\- Ce serait formidable Terry.

\- Alors c'est décidé, on partira en septembre et on passera même peut être les fêtes de fin d'année là bas. Il sera content de voir les petits et nous nous permettrons une petite virée en Ecosse, à Paris et à Venise. Je ne t'ai pas offert de voyage de noces, c'est un peu tard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- Je trouve cette idée merveilleuse mais je n'étais pas frustrée, nous avons toujours été heureux, je le suis toujours. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner mon amour !

\- On a toujours besoin de se remettre en question Candy. Même si je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, je veux que tu sois toujours heureuse et épanouie et pour ça il faut aussi un peu de voyages, de nouveautés, de souvenirs. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à vivre confortablement de ce métier mais aujourd'hui on a de quoi voir venir. Souviens-toi d'où je suis parti ! Robert comprendra qu'il me faut un peu de vacances avant de prendre sa succession, sinon, tant pi, je trouverai une autre voie. C'est vrai que j'aime mon métier Candy, c'est une passion mais ce n'est pas ma raison de vivre. Toi et nos enfants êtes ma raison de vivre, sans vous je retournerai vite tout au fond, ça ne changera jamais.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ce Noël à Londres dans le château des Grandchester, Terry et Candy apprirent qu'ils auraient un troisième enfant l'été prochain. Le duc de Grandchester attendit que ses petits enfants aient ouvert tous leurs cadeaux pour présenter à son fils aîné et sa belle-fille une proposition d'avenir. Souhaitant que Terry devienne le prochain duc de Grandchester à son décès, il lui suggéra d'ouvrir une nouvelle école et troupe théâtrale à Londres ainsi qu'une clinique pédiatrique que pourrait diriger Candy. Il voulait aussi leur offrir le manoir d'Ecosse ainsi qu'une propriété où ils vivraient avec leurs enfants dans la campagne londonienne avec une écurie de chevaux et un bois privé. Terry refusa pourtant vu qu'il avait accepté la proposition de succéder à Robert Hattaway à la troupe Stratford de New York. Enfin, il ne refusa pas complètement, il demanda à son père d'attendre dix ans maximum pour revenir et accepter ce destin. Candy fut heureuse de cette accord qui sembla lier les deux hommes plus solidement.

 **OoOoOoO**

En février ils repartirent pour les Etats-Unis, Terry reprit le travail mais en gardant plus de temps qu'avant pour sa famille. Candy accoucha en juillet d'un autre garçon, ils le baptisèrent Floris.

Quand Terry monta sa première pièce seul en tant que metteur en scène uniquement, sur « La nuit des rois », il fut reconnu par la critique et le public fut nombreux. En huit ans, il monta sept pièces, sept succès et une sensation d'accomplissement succéda. Candy avait ouvert une clinique pédiatrique à Harlem, qui pouvait maintenant exister sans elle et elle se sentait aussi prête pour une nouvelle vie. Elle était à nouveau enceinte de deux mois, elle voulait accoucher à Londres, ils se préparèrent donc à partir. Ils passèrent par Chicago pour voir Albert, sa femme et leur fils. Mais aussi Archibald, Annie et leurs trois enfants puis Sœur Maria à la maison Pony et d'autres amis. Enfin en juin, ils partirent pour l'Angleterre. Le duc avait vieilli, il fut heureux de pouvoir se reposer. Il eut encore le temps de voir sa nouvelle petite fille naître, Isabelle. De voir son deuxième fils, Edouard, partir pour une école militaire prestigieuse, de fêter le quatorzième anniversaire de Rose puis de célébrer par une distinction honorable l'école de Terrence classée la meilleure école de théâtre britannique. Comblé et fier, il sut qu'il pouvait maintenant mourir en paix.

 **OoOoOoO**

Terrence Graham Grandchester devint le dixième duc de Grandchester l'automne 1933 à l'âge de 36 ans. Quand l'Angleterre et la France entrèrent en guerre contre l'Allemagne en 1939, le château servit d'hôtel à l'armée de Churchill et le front de résistance français du Général De Gaule. Terrence, Candy et Edouard s'impliquèrent activement à cette cause. Edouard souhaita partir avec les troupes au débarquement en Normandie en 1944. Candy avait ouvert un foyer où de nombreux réfugiés purent être sauvés des barbares nazis et Terrence s'occupait de trouver des fonds pour aider le plus de monde. A la fin de la guerre, les Grandchester partirent en Amérique avec un convoi de juifs miraculeusement sauvés des camps de la mort. Ensuite, ils revirent Eléonore Baker, la famille André et sœur Maria. Ils repartirent un an après et reprirent le cours normal de leur vie sans jamais s'aimer moins ni oublier comme la vie est fragile et précieuse.

 **FIN**

 _ **Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, merci d'avoir été au bout, merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et à un de ces jours peut-être pour une autre aventure, Diogène!**_


End file.
